His
by Klbblk
Summary: He wanted her and he would have her.
1. It begins

I wrote this a couple of years ago on a different site, however looking at it now i can see now i'm older it wasn't too good, too many errors & things! So i've edited parts of it and hope you enjoy it, bare with me, i haven't been writing on here for a while, though i have been reading! Please review, tell me what you think!  
I have completed the story, i just need to upload it as many chapters at a time as i can. Enjoy!

* * *

Bang, scream whoosh, bang…

That's all she could remember, those loud noises being heard over and over again as she was circled by a group of those masked cloaked wizards…

Death eaters.

Those cruel monsters who brought destruction and death wherever they went, that's all she thought of them.

All this took place at the Ministry of magic, in the department of mysteries, at the end of her 5th year at Hogwarts. All she was told was that they were supposed to save Sirius Black but when they finally got there, they found it was a trap. It was an ambush to get the prophecy, well so senior Malfoy told them.

As the order turned up to help, the death eaters attacked of course, but then it changed. More death eaters appeared and instead of circling Harry…they circled her.  
She remembered being in the middle of stunning a rather small death eater, possibly Wormtail, when around a dozen of them Apparated around her.

Circling her like predators around their prey.

She couldn't see their faces, those cloaks and masks gave away no identity but she knew Lucius Malfoy was there, she recognized the cane that contained his wand at once, but everyone else was a mystery to her.  
Dozens of thoughts shot though her mind but the main one was why were they circling her and not Harry?

They stood still; silently as if guarding her, she looked around frantically searching for some sort of escape, but was surrounded. She could see green and red flashes of light as the order was still battling the death eaters who weren't around her, she remembered thinking, 'How many of them must there be?'. Realising she was wasting time thinking about such unimportant things, she brought her mind back to the reality she was in, she lifted a shaking arm holding her wand tightly in her hand, pointed at them.

She was clever enough to know she had no chance in duelling them; no chance of escape, everyone else was too pre-occupied to even notice her trapped. But she was a Gryffindor and wouldn't be a coward, not even to them, knowing she had no chance in cursing one, let alone them all, she did the only thing she thought of, she shouted and mocked them.  
"Come on then! You've outnumbered me! Is that how cowardly you all are? Can't even defeat a schoolgirl without needing a dozen of you to do it?" she was scared beyond belief but had to show she wasn't afraid, in reality she could barely stop herself from fainting out of fright.

They all raised their wands simultaneously as she closed her eyes tightly waiting for the torture and death curses which never came. The last thing she heard was a dozen cries of "stupefy!"  
Hermione 'Know-it-all mudblood' Granger, as the Malfoy boy liked to call her, knew nothing more as darkness consumed her.


	2. Questions

This chapter contains non-con, so if this upsets you in any way then don't read.  
Hermione's POV throughout rest of the story.

I slowly opened my eyes, for a second I thought I was in my cosy bed in Gryffindor tower, but dread swept over me as I remembered.

I shot up frantically looking around the room I was in…a room? Shouldn't I be in a dungeon somewhere? Why did I wake up at all, shouldn't I be dead by now or being tortured? Too many questions, with no answers!  
Confused, I looked down to see I was in the biggest and comfiest bed I had ever been in, covered in black and silver satin sheets.

I was in a black and bedroom, big just like the bed and I could just make out a sofa and armchair by a dark fireplace opposite me. A black chandelier hung in the centre of the room and a long mirror hung above the fire-the only source of light in the room making it too dark to see.

I needed to get out of there quickly before any death eaters came for me, maybe they're just messing with my head, trying to make me feel at home to confuse me and then they would hurt me. Yes that was it, just a stupid way to mess my head up.

I slowly pushed myself up out the bed to find I was weak, I tried to stand but I just fell back down, that's when I realised my clothes I was wearing when I was taken were gone. I was now wearing a black translucent Negligee with black lacy underwear. It freaked me out that a death eater had changed my clothes, with magic or not they had seen me naked, and why the hell was I wearing these things?

A cough in a shadow in the furthest corner from me made me jump, I could make out a cloaked figure sitting in a chair I hadn't noticed before, Who was it? Why were they here?

"You ask to many questions my dear, but don't worry soon they shall be answered", he hissed. That voice...I recognized it with horror.  
"I see you've finally realised who I am", he stood up, tall and slender, and a pale spider-like hand pulled away his cloak to reveal him. The man feared by all. Lord Voldemort.

"H-Harry isn't stupid enough to fall for your little plan to lure him he-aah!", as I tried to move away from him I forgot I was weak and fell onto my knees on the hard floor. I tried to lift myself but I just couldn't.

"Don't waste your energy, anyone stunned a dozen times at once would be weaker than usual", he moved closer and did something I never thought possible, he flicked his wand and I was back on the bed, he actually helped me!  
"That will be the only time I aid you, because I need you healthy for what I have in store for you-at least for the start...and you won't get any better lying on the floor". He smirked and sat next to me; he looked down at me and moved the hair from my eyes.

"And what would that be?" I knew he had been using Legilmency and I didn't even bother trying to block my mind, I knew I had no chance.  
I felt the most vulnerable I had ever felt as I lay next to him, he had something bad in store, I could tell from his eyes and the way he was acting so strange around me.

"Ah, that my dear will be clear in time, not everything is about Potter, but before anything else...I need to make you mine"

"I'm not yours, and I never will be _Voldemort", _I emphasised his name, showing I was strong.

"You will be, and you will learn everything in time, but for now im guessing you want to know how you become mine", he smirked as he lay a hand on my thigh,

Horror flashed through my eyes as he leant towards me and I realised his intentions, I tried to back away.  
"Please…don't…"

"But I must. You see, I gave you a potion whilst you slept which will make your soul, the slave of the person who takes your virginity-oh yes Voldemort knows all", his lips turned into a wicked grin as he talked. "You may not have heard of it, but is one of the most complex potions known to man and is possibly the rarest, because of its likely risks it's avoided by most. But I am the most powerful, the most feared wizard in the world and I needed you, I needed the whole of you, and such a task was a challenge I shall claim victory by the end of this night! You are about to learn i always get what i want..."

He flicked his wand and my hands were bound to the headboard, I was helpless, well I was helpless before but now I felt even more vulnerable, at least before I could _try_ and fight back.

"Wh-why me though?", I knew I wouldn't get an answer just yet, but I wanted to delay what he was going to do. He ignored me just like I expected.

I tried to scream as he tore my clothes off my body and roughly grabbed my body, he swallowed my screams with his lips. His touch was ice cold as he roughly gripped onto my arms and deepened his cruel kiss, his tongue fighting mine as I tried to shut my mouth, but to no avail.

Without warning he thrust into me, I hadn't even noticed him remove his clothes but I couldn't care less. The last thing I saw was those crimson eyes staring into mine as a bright light took over my sight and I slumped in unconsciousness once again.


	3. Possession

Once again my eyes fluttered open to an unfamiliar room, it was the same room I woke up in before but it seemed different. A window had appeared on the wall on my left, it definitely hadn't been there before and there were no curtains to suggest it had been covered up that time before. Magic obviously, it wasn't a real window, just an illusion to show what the outside is like-like the great hall ceiling at Hogwarts! Tears came into my eyes as i knew i would probably be there right now, eating and chatting with Harry and Ron, if all of this hadn't of happened.

The 'window' probably didn't even show the real outdoors because I could see from the view that we were on a hill, surrounded by grassy meadows and a small lake nearby. In reality we were probably in some creepy forest somewhere, hidden from view. I could see the sun going down in the distance so it was about early evening. I noticed there were no doors in the room.

I moved out of 'my' covers, hesitating before getting up, I really didn't want a repeat performance of the last time and I didn't know if I was still weak or not. I slowly lowered my feet to the ground and closed my eyes before lifting myself up, no pain, no fall. The aches, blood and bruises I'd received from Voldemort had gone. I was healed, but that didn't make me feel any better.

I crept across the room to the sofa to warm myself near the fire, I hadn't realised how cold it was until I got up but then again Voldemort was a cold wizard it suited him just fine.

My clothes had changed again; they were more comfortable and were just plain short black and white pyjamas. It didn't really disturb me as much as the first time my outfit had changed, maybe because I had other things to worry about.

Voldemort didn't tell me why he had gone to such trouble in kidnapping me, why he had done _that_... I knew for certain we were going to be meeting again soon, he did have something planned, no one kidnaps someone with a dozen followers just to steal their virginity, especially not the dark lord.

The warm fire felt good on my skin, totally relaxing me until I realised how hungry I was. I looked around for any sign of something to eat, but nothing was there for me, I was still his prisoner and it wasn't likely I would be treated like another human being.

A small pop made me jump as I spun around expecting to see someone, but no one was there, a pair of silver stilettos and a green dress lay above the bed with a note attached.

I got up to investigate out of curiosity, admiring the halter-neck dress because it was beautiful-even if it was in _his_ colours and picked up the note.

_Hermione-  
You are to wear this when you are escorted to the dining room.  
You will not and cannot disobey me, you will see why if you try.  
You have 10 minutes._

I dropped the note as it burst into flames on the floor, why can't he just write on normal paper I said aloud to myself. He's probably going to kill me in those ten minutes so I wasn't going to make it any easier for him I decided.

I bent over to pick up the dress, just to take a better look; I had no intention on wearing it but it was even more beautiful as I looked at the fine craftsmanship of it; the silver trimming was so exquisite. It was the most expensive looking piece of clothing I had ever touched let alone been told to wear! Beneath it was a lacy black thong and bra; he was so disgusting giving me that sort of underwear! He could have just given me something plain and boring.  
I wouldn't wear any of those clothes; I would never obey orders from him.

As the minutes passed, my left thigh started to ache a bit; ignoring it I settled myself back on the comfy sofa and stared into the fire. The ache started to turn into a crackling pain and then a shooting pain started to go through my legs. What the hell! I was in agony as I pulled up my pyjama leg to inspect the cause.

Shock, disgust and anger were all I felt.

Around my thigh was a mark, going round it like a black garter. It looked like the dark mark, with its skull on my outer thigh and a moving snake coming out of its mouth around my leg, its tongue flicking angrily at me. He had given me his mark! How could he! It hurt so badly, pain was shooting across my whole body now and I knew the only way to stop it.  
I tried to stand it but it just got worse, not being able to take in anymore, I threw off my clothes and chucked on the dress and underwear, I felt so pathetic giving into him but I knew the pain would only get worse; it stopped as soon as the clothes touched my skin. I looked into the mirror to see the gown falling to the floor, hugging my body and showing all my curves. The neckline scooped down to show just a hint of cleavage-sexy but tastefully, a slit on the side of the dress along my left leg went up high enough to show my new 'tattoo'.

"So much for not obeying the dark lords orders", said a mocking voice behind me making me jump, I spun around to come face-to-face with Lucius bloody Malfoy.

"Why are _you_ here...To escort me? Well tell him I'm not go-wait a second how long have you been here?"

"You do ask too many questions for a know-it-all little mudblood. Yes, actually I am here to escort you, and well I suppose you should know I brought the note and dress, so I guess that means I've been here the whole time! Under an old invisibility cloak of course", he smirked that trademark smirk of his and laughed at my shocked face, then waved his wand to make a door appear opposite the window.

"Pervert" I muttered under my breath,

"By the way, that mark suits you just fine, a mark of ownership is just what all your type need!"

"Fuck you!" I shouted, but backed away to the sofa, knowing full well he could curse me in an instant if he wanted to.

"Tut, Tut, language! You will learn discipline soon enough though…Now as you are aware the dark lord is waiting and we don't want to displease him now do we, you're coming whether you like it or not!", he looked at me for a second waiting for me to move, when I didn't he moved to the door and just looked at me through his grey eyes. Puzzled, after a minute or so my thigh started to prickle with pain, sighing, I followed Malfoy.  
We walked through a dark hallway lit by torches, it felt creepy but kind of cosy in a way, it wasn't cold stone like I expected it to be, it was fully wallpapered and carpeted in green and white-what a surprise…Malfoy led me down a grand staircase to another hallway identical to the one above and stopped outside a large wooden door.

"You will join the dark lord on the other side of this door", he whispered into my ear from behind, purposely pushing himself into me. I gave him a disgusted look but he just laughed, moving back he opened the door with his wand.

I walked in alone as Lucius closed the door behind me. I was in a massive room, slightly smaller than the great hall at Hogwards, but big none the less. A long and wide table went across the entire centre of the room, with a cloaked figure at the head. I moved towards Voldemort, who had what looked like a small feast in front of him, he stood as I came within metres of him.  
"You do look good in that dress... ", I glared at him as he looked me up and down before taking my hand and seated me next to himself.

"Please eat something, you haven't eaten proper food for over a week now", he watched me as I ate some of the food in front of us, "You have many things you want answering, I know that it's only natural, but I will not take disrespect like what you showed me last week".

"What! I showed you no disrespect, maybe I didn't show respect but I certainly didn't disrespect you! Oh Merlin-did you just say a week?" I was angry at him and didn't care if I was speaking my mind at this moment, I instantly regretted it as he raised his wand lazily and crucioed me. The torture I felt was unbearable but I refused to scream, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction but it took all my energy to keep my mouth tightly shut, just a painful murmur left me as I shook uncontrollably.  
Finally after what seemed like an eternity the curse was lifted, I sat myself straight, while a few spasms went through my body as my body tried to recover, I looked at him with hatred.

"Impressive, no screams at such a young age...I told you I wouldn't take disrespect so you brought the torture on yourself, you only have yourself to blame". I wisely kept my mouth shut this time but I still wanted to kill him, how could it be my fault when I he put the curse on me! "Now, the last time we met was a week ago, it took that long for you to recover from the potions effects, it should of taken longer but I kept you unconscious so you would quicker. I suspect you have already noticed some of the affects changes to you by now?", he said calmly as he looked at my mark, what was just about visible through the slit on my gown.

"Yes actually I have, you've marked me! A mark what brings me pain whenever I disobey you!"

"Ah, so you aren't as stupid as I hoped you wouldn't be. Yes, anytime you disobey me you will feel pain, the last one was only a steadily increasing pain you felt because I asked for you to be ready in ten minutes, had you disobeyed me outright you would of felt its full affects straight away", he said it as if amused by my pain.

"But why? Why would you go to the trouble of doing this to me?", I tried to talk nicely because I really wanted to know what the hell was going on but it was so hard to act nice to the most evil man in the world.

"Why you ask? It's long and complicated but I'll simplify it for you, I suppose you deserve that much", I decided to not say anything and just listen. "Back in the time of the founders of Hogwarts, those four people decided they wanted someone in the future to have the sort of power they had, to make a difference in the future like they did when they founded Hogwarts. It was a complicated spell which would transfer a part of each of their magic into someone who would grow up to want to have their knowledge, someone who was born in time of war, they then made an agreement that it would be for a muggleborn so that they wouldn't be influenced by magic as a small child-this was one of the reasons of my ancestors leaving Hogwarts. You were the witch, who met the standards they set all those years ago, and I intended to use you to my advantage, I knew you wouldn't come willingly so I gave you the potion binding you to me. The magic given to you by the founders only works after the person in question becomes mature- loses their virginity. Now you have your powers but can't use them unless I let you, I can use you how I like and that's what I intend to do". He smirked at my shocked face at the amount of knowledge I had just received, this was too much for me to believe but deep down I knew he wasn't lying; I couldn't bring myself to speak.

"Now you know everything, don't expect me to help you or treat you as an equal, you are a personal slave of mine, just a possession as from now, I will use you how I like whether for your magic or for my own pleasure", he added, he was trying to get a reaction and I knew it, but I wasn't stupid enough to give him a reason to torture me.

"You may have me here, but you will never be my master, I am no one's possession. I will never help you and no spell you use can change that, you may have control of my actions and when I can use my magic but not how I use it", I said boldly, to my surprise he just laughed.

"I am your master and nothing you can do can change that. I can't control how you use your magic but I can take it away, torture you, and kill those you have close to you. I can do things you would never believe possible and you will do as I say, you seem to forget about that mark on you and what happens when you disobey me. You should be grateful that you have it, if not any of my servants could take you whenever they wanted, use you how they want because you are just a slave, now you have a sign of ownership, this way they know they're not to touch you-without my consent of course",

"You mean not only will you rape me whenever you feel like it but so will your servants whenever you felt like rewarding them! I hate you for what you've done to me, Harry will come and save me and kill you while he does!", I stood up shouting at him, I was just so angry at him, I picked up a plate and attempted to throw it at him but he merely moved a hand and it flew in the opposite direction, smashing across the floor.

It was his turn to get angry now, he stood up and slapped me with so much force across my face, I yelped in pain and fell to my chair holding my burning cheek.  
"DON'T EVER DISRESPECT ME!" he roared at my face, "you are _my_ slave now and you will not ever do that again! Don't whine, you haven't felt any pain yet compared to what is to come, you _will_ learn discipline!", I had tears in my eyes, from both the stinging on my cheek and the realisation I was nothing more than a possession to be used against my own side. "I have treated you well so far and i didn't even take your virginity away that brutally so be more grateful!"

I was shaking as he stroked my cheek, "I won't be a mindless slave, I will not submit to you" I gasped.

"I didn't expect you too so soon, though your feistiness could be interesting..." he smirked before removing his hand. "But first, tonight my servants are joining us in the celebration of your capture and your new role in my plans, it may not be to your taste but you will get used to how things are done around here", he whispered in my ear just like Lucius had done earlier. I gasped as he kissed my neck when I heard dozens of pops and swishes of cloaks... 


	4. Pain or pleasure?

Voldemort kissed my neck one more time then led me to a grand golden throne in front of the death eaters who were now standing in a semi circle, while a few last pop sounds meant that everyone was here. He sat down and made me sit at his feet like a dog, I tried to stand but my mark started to burn and I gave up, I wasn't going to show weakness through torture in front of his followers. I looked up to dozens of them all masked and cloaked, silent and staring on front of themselves, none making eye contact with him or me.

"Ah my loyal followers…you have joined me for celebration as I would like to introduce the key to winning the war…" he gestured towards me and forced me to stand, "Miss Hermione Granger!"  
They were now all looking at me, most looking me up and down and noticing the snakes head flicking its tongue through the slit in my dress. I felt so vulnerable, standing there in such a revealing dress in front of the most evil wizards in the world, but I knew most were shocked at me being there, even though they were wearing masks I could tell their reactions, obviously around a dozen of them weren't shocked seeing as they were the ones who kidnapped me! I had a feeling i would get to know those few a bit better later on...

"You may have heard of her, the mudblood friend of the boy-who-wont-die, the brains of the 'golden trio', but now she will be put to good use, a _better_ use", he walked around his followers as he talked. "She is my personal slave and no one is to touch her without my consent, she is a very valuable possession of mine and I won't tolerate anyone…breaking her…", he looked round to try and get a reaction out of me but I just looked the other way out of anger and shame, he smirked as he turned his attention back to his followers and stood before a smaller and wider death eater than the rest.  
"So Wormtail, you seem to like the look of her don't you, I can see it in your eyes as they wander across her body", he was testing him I could tell straight away but that didn't stop me being disgusted at the way he spoke about me so casually.

"I-I wouldn't lower myself to a mudbloo-AHHH!", he screamed his heart out as he writhed on the floor while Voldemort kept the crucio curse on him, he took it off after he seemed to get bored.

"You couldn't lower yourself any more than you have Wormtail, your hardly a man let alone a wizard, she beat you in that duel at the ministry didn't she? She is just a slave but I would never allow you near her!", I actually felt gratitude towards the dark lord- Voldemort, he's not _my_ lord. "You already know her as well do you not, since you betrayed the light when she was 14, so I'd say you don't need to get to know her anymore than you have. Talking of history she was a student of yours wasn't she?", he had turned his attention to another death eater, Snape, the bastard! He's supposed to be with the light!

"Yes milord, an insufferable know it all if I must say-but she is very talented, she makes a fine choice for any plans you may have", Voldemort seemed happy with his reply before suddenly imperioing me to come towards him.

"Yes, my plans, she has power, more than any of you, you don't need to know how but she can't use it unless I let her, let's just say she's bound to me, soon through", he stood behind me as he finished, "mind", he touched my hair, "body", he move his hands to my waist, "and soul" as he held my breast over my heart.

I once again closed my eyes as he felt me up while he continued his 'speech', I didn't want to look at the death eaters, they just reminded me of where I was.

"Lucius has supplied some entertainment for you all…", he paused and stroked my face as he continued, "he will be rewarded for his good work lately", my eyes shot open as I was reminded of what he had said earlier, he wouldn't, he just couldn't!  
I looked up at him in shock, he was happy with the reaction he got from me, "let the celebrations begin!"

The death eaters relaxed and started to move about talking between themselves, some settled down to eat at the table, while others laughed and joked.  
Voldemort forced me to the floor again as he returned to his throne, "My dear, you haven't disobeyed my wishes, an act im glad of, you seem more disciplined than when we ate earlier", he whispered in my ear.

"How can I? In this room our dozens of evil bastards who could torture me in an instant, but don't worry this is a one off I'll be back to myself the next time round", I said through gritted teeth.

"Im glad you still have your fiery edge but you will be trained to act like a proper slave, im in a good mood, so I won't bring you any harm you don't bring on yourself while you are in this room", he rubbed my mark as he continued. "I will take you again tonight don't you worry about that, but at the moment I see other entertainment has arrived". I wanted to punch him but he gestured to a group of 5 female muggles all cowering together in the centre of the room, they were all young, older than me though around mid to early twenties.

I didn't want to know what they were going to do to them but I knew it would be their sick form of entertainment. Lucius split the girls up and chucked them at random groups of death eaters, their screams went right through me as they were tortured, raped and beaten before my eyes. Voldemort forced me to look as he whispered twisted things. He was getting off on their pain and my discomfort.

"Don't you like it? You better get used to it because you will be experiencing things you would never dream of soon, it actually starts tomorrow…but first things first…" He forced me to take his hand as he led me out of the room.

-

As we entered my bedroom again I heard him make the door disappear behind me, I spun around to him. He was leaning against the back of the now door less wall with his arms folded, he looked to casual to be the dark lord, but I had a feeling not many saw him like this.

"The last time we was in here together your fate was decided, funny isn't it how this time last week you were all cosy in Gryffindor tower and now here you are, in my chambers-"

"_Your_ chambers?", I was confused, as usual in his presence.

"Crucio!", he flicked his wand and I was writhing on the floor, screaming my heart out-I couldn't hold it in like last time because I wasn't prepared at all, he halted it after a minute or so and I looked up to see him smirking once again. "I do love your screams, I can't wait to hear them more. Don't ever cut into my sentences or you will feel my wrath, I've told you I won't take disrespect from anyone let alone a possession of mine!".

"Stop calling me that! Im no one's possession and certainly not yours!", I gasped as my breathing went back to normal but once again I was at his feet screaming as I was hit with another unexpected crucio.

"You _are_ my possession and that choice is not yours to make. Now, yes this is a section of my chambers, my bedroom in fact but I've separated it from the rest just for you, for now. After this night I will open the rest up for you to use, you are to sleep in my bed like you have for the last week and to not leave the rooms without my permission". I looked down, too afraid to make eye contact with him, "you _will_ succumb to me, pain in my pleasure or pleasure in your pain, they're your options".

He moved forwards, took my chin and tilted it up, forcing me to look into his crimson eyes, the next thing I knew his lips crashed onto mine and demanded entrance into my mouth. At first I kept my lips tightly shut but he yanked my hair hard causing me to gasp out, he locked his lips onto mine and explored my open mouth with his tongue, I tried to push him away but he was too strong as he forced me onto the bed.

He flicked his wand and I was naked under his fully robed body, he pulled off me and then he was in only a pair of black silky boxers.  
"You are here for my pleasure as well as the other services you will be providing as you know, and im not going to waste that. I am going to thoroughly use you to see how much pleasure you really hold", he was now naked in front of me and I was petrified, this was the first time I got a proper look at him.

He was thin but muscular, his body was actually stunning compared to what I thought it would really be like, he chuckled and I instantly knew he used his legilmency on me, bastard. He was very tall, I was medium height and he was still about a foot taller than me, I couldn't even remember how he took me last time, all I remember was pain.

He pulled me off the bed by my hair and onto the floor on my knees, I was already in pain and he hadn't even started.  
"Now, now, you're about to learn something you already knew, your pain brings me pleasure, so you're going to feel a lot of it tonight-both if you allow yourself to give in". His full erection was pushed into my face, prodding at my lips but I denied entry, without warning he held my nose shut so I couldn't breathe, I tried to hold but just as I felt I was going to faint I opened my mouth for air and his full length was thrust down my throat.  
The crackling pain in my thigh told me to just get it over with. Ashamed of myself, I started to suck lightly at first but more as began to thrust in and out my throat, after a few minutes he began to grunt and murmur as I could tell he would soon come. I tried to pull away but he held my head in place as he came into my mouth, he gasped but didn't remove himself from me, I had no choice but to swallow. He nodded in approval and kissed me again as tears fell down my cheeks.

"Ah, you did that like you was born to do it", he wiped tears from my face with his fingertips, "You don't like it do you? But your just a slave, a possession, a toy…for now, you will come over to my side and feel what darkness really feels like, you have no choice in that".

"I won't", he laughed, actually laughed and pulled me back onto the bed as he sat over me, I struggled because I wasn't going to give in like I just had, I would fight him through whatever he would do to me. "I won't give in to you", my thigh started to ache but I ignored it, I was going to go through pain either way, but now I would go through it with dignity.  
"It was your choice", He said as he smacked me hard across the face, much harder than the last time, he stopped me trying to hold my cheek to comfort the pain and smacked me again, just as hard on the other cheek.

My eyes were filled with tears again as he gripped tightly onto my arms, leaving bruises on my creamy skin. He bit down hard onto my lip, drawing blood, I screamed more but he loved it, it was the reaction he wanted. His weight was crushing me and I was finding it hard to breathe, he lifted his head to look at the damage he had done so far and seemed happy with the result, I was still struggling against him not giving in. My thigh was starting to kill me, pain was going through my body but I wouldn't give in like previously had.

He separated my legs as I tried to push him off, a sudden pain as bad as a crucio shot through my body, I was disobeying Voldemort but I still wouldn't give in, I screamed and used all my energy to fight off the torture and him. I was blinded by pain as he tore me apart; I scratched my fingernails down his back, hopefully drawing blood while he moaned in pleasure. I was suffering from my mark and him, killing me as I wished I would just fall into unconsciousness. With one last thrust he came with immense pleasure as I was in immense pain, then I felt something I hadn't felt for what seemed like ages, it was magic building up through my veins.

Power deep inside of me I had never felt ever before was now rising to the surface, I threw him across the room with the strongest wandless magic I had ever seen let alone done myself. He yelped as he hit the wall and a cracking sound told me he had broken a few bones, I stood feeling weightless, my magic was returning to me but with so much more intensity. Just as I was about to curse him into oblivion I felt it all sucked out of me and I collapsed onto the floor.

I felt the weakest I had ever been in my life as I lay crumpled, facing the floor, all the injuries I had gotten from him were burning with pain, my mark was also torturing me as I heard footsteps coming towards me. He kicked me over onto my back and whispered one word,  
"Crucio…" so much pain from all of the things he had and was doing to me would surely drive me to madness but he lifted the curse as I felt I would die.  
"You deserve all the pain you feel right now, I won't heal you like I was going to, you deserve punishment and you need the discipline…I'll send Severus to give you something to heal the life threatening injuries you have, but you can keep the marks on your skin!", I stared at him in disbelief, I was going to die. "I will admit I let my guard down, the power you hold came through while I was distracted, but I promise you this…it will _never_ happen again! Remember mudblood slut I gave _you_ the choice, you could have felt pain in my pleasure or pleasure in your pain".

He apparated without another word while I sobbed uncontrollably at the foot of the bed, I was too weak to lift myself and didn't really care, he hadn't won tonight, I may be in the worst pain ever felt but I didn't succumb to him. With that thought I smiled, my first real smile since I had been here, he hadn't taken everything from me just yet, I still had hope and some dignity.


	5. Lessons

I didn't sleep that night, I might have gotten a few minutes at most but I was so uncomfortable on the floor and was in such pain from my injuries it was impossible. I stared out of the gloomy window until light finally shone through at dawn, it was then I decided that I couldn't just lay there for another few hours. I very slowly moved my arms behind me and lifted myself even slower, it hurt so much but at least now I was sitting while leaning against the bed.

I looked down at myself to see what my body looked like, I hadn't really seen it since he made the room dark when he left and I couldn't properly see lying down. I was horrified at what I saw, my whole body was covered in purple bruises, red marks and crimson cuts with dried blood, I looked like a paint palette. I lifted my weak arm to my face to feel even more dried blood, I knew my face looked as bad as my body but I didn't want to think about it.

I changed my thoughts to remembering how I felt when my power came to me, I felt so good it was like I could do anything, at that point as powerful as Voldemort himself! No wonder he prevented me using my magic, I actually threw him across the room and brought him harm! I laughed at the thought of hurting the dark lord.

"What in the worlds could be so funny...", I lifted my head to see Snape standing by the fireless fireplace opposite me, he looked a bit shocked at his first look at me and my injuries but quickly changed the expression to an annoyed one, "When you look like _that?_".

"Why don't you ask _him?_ But if he knew I was laughing he would know what it was about, meaning I would probably have to waste more of _your_ time to get healed again", I said simply, he looked at me curiously, "it's your call".

"You have not lost your sharp tongue have you now. But I would probably have to agree with whatever you mean, I have no wish to spend my spare time healing pathetic little mudbloods!", he snarled as he came forward and bent down to get a better look at me. It was then I remembered I was still naked so I moved my leg to cover myself, "don't worry Miss Granger, I am, as are all the death eaters, under strict orders not to touch you in _that_ way, you have nothing I haven't seen before".

"Don't call me mudblood! I don't trust you whatever you say just get on with whatever he has told you to do and leave me in peace!" tears came to my eyes but they didn't fall. He rolled his eyes and flicked his wand, summoning a couple of potions next to him.

"Now as you know, I'm not allowed to heal your bruises and cuts, I can only fix any possibly 'serious' damages you have and clean you up a bit…", I glared at him, annoyed that Voldemort had kept his word not to fully heal me. Snape picked up a small potion and poured it slowly into my mouth, I instantly swallowed the sweet liquid and some pain went. I was still in pain but not inside anymore, just my 'outer layers' hurt, I looked up at him thanking him with my eyes, he just nodded.  
"This one may burn slightly, it stops anything getting infected and will get rid of any pain but im afraid, the dark lord asked me to give you this especially…it stops any natural recovery from injury…", I looked up at him in shock, "your marks will only go when the dark lord decides it".  
Great I was going to be cursed with scratches, cuts and bruises forever! I hesitated before opening my mouth to do the acidic potion and coughed as it burned the back of my throat.  
"I'll just clean you up before I leave", he muttered a few spells under his breath and all dried blood and other stains vanished, I was clean but I looked like I had just come out of a battlefield still. He stood up and turned to leave.

"You betrayed the order…", I whispered

"I do what I must do to survive in this world…I never worked for the order, I was a spy, so _technically_ I can't betray something I was never truly a part of. Im currently still spying there if you must know, still teaching at Hogwarts and still I haven't been found out, I am useful to the dark lord and his rewards are magnificent!" He paused to look at me still sitting on the floor, "he has supplied clothes for you to wear and you _will_ meet him in the room you were in yesterday, when you are ready, you know where it is I believe? It doesn't really matter anyway as it's the only place you'll be able to go when you leave here", with one last look he apparated.

Great! I was going to see him again soon, to torture me some more possibly? I got up easily as I felt no more pain. I went straight to the mirror and nearly cried, my face had a few cuts and bruises from where he smacked me, my lip still had teeth marks and I had a black eye-I could even remember being hit anywhere near my eye! I had way more injuries than I remembered receiving so either I went out cold for a bit, lost my memory or for some sick reason he gave me more marks magically.

I looked round and noticed a door had appeared on the opposite wall to where the other one usually was, this one standing next to the window. Curiosity got the better of me as I went over to it and turned the silver handle, it was a bathroom inside. It was massive with black and white marble walls and floors with silver finishing. The centre was dominated by a swimming pool sized bath set in the floor, and surrounding the walls were many shelves of grooming items. A toilet, shower and sink were in the other corners of the room and another door. I went over and tried the handle but it wouldn't budge, I remembered Voldemort saying how he would open the rest of his chambers for me sometime, obviously he was doing it gradually and giving me a locked door to annoy me.

I was still naked so I took a quick shower and thoroughly groomed myself, I was already clean because of Snape but I felt dirty, when ready I left the room with a fluffy towel around me and picked up the clothes he had given me today. It was a short white summer dress, showing a lot of leg and low cut-it seemed to be his taste, flat silver shoes and white lacy underwear, at least I knew I wouldn't be paraded in front of anyone today because my outfit wasn't really formal enough.

I sat down waiting for a door to appear while twiddling my hair, noticing that it went dry as soon as I touched it, it couldn't be my magic though. A pop sound told me the door had 'arrived' so with one last glance at the mirror seeing his marks still on my face and body, I got up to leave. Outside was the empty hallway I had been in the previous day, nothing had changed except all other doors had vanished and I could only go one way, to the dining room. Sighing because I thought I might have had a chance of escaping, I journeyed through to the room; quietly I opened the door and went in.

The table had disappeared and it looked a bit like the DA meeting place in the room of requirement, maybe this was actually like that? I looked round for any sign of him, but I couldn't see him.

"How fucking ignorant! Demanding my fucking presence when he can't even fucking show up on time!" I shouted to the room, I was pissed off still at him not letting me get rid of the marks he put on me.

"You know, that sort of language should deserve punishment, but today I think will be enough discipline for you…" I looked round, searching for his presence but it wasn't there.

"Where are you?"

"Behind you of course…" I spun round to see him removing an invisibility spell off of himself as looked down at me.  
"My, my don't you look different, now what could it be?" he said sarcastically eyeing my marks with a smirk.

"How long must I look like this?"

"Until you learn discipline, that's it. Now, today I will teach you a defence spell against certain dark magic, im not usually one for defence against the dark arts but you are one of the few who I think can cope with it-"

"_why_ teach me this stuff? Im not going to even try to learn it, you know I have no wish to work for you!", I didn't break eye contact with all through are 'conversation' because I wasn't going to show weakness.

"I have a feeling you will want to learn the counter to this one"

"and which would that be?"

"Crucio!" I fell to the floor screaming, I was starting to get used to being cursed like this now but it still didn't take away the pain, he halted it nearly as soon as it started, leaving me gasping on the floor.

"As you know there is no counter curse to it, but you have power to be able to stand it, if I was ever to be Crucioed I would feel the pain but I wouldn't react like how everyone else does. Why am I going to teach you this? With dark power you should be able to use _and_ defend against it. I will give you your powers now but you will only be able to use them how I say, only mentally not physically for now. You will be begging to be able to overthrow it, because Im going to keep cursing you throughout the day until you show signs of no reaction! I'd call it lessons within discipline!"

I won't be able to do this; it's just an excuse to hurt me more, it must be!

For the next few hours I was continually cursed and then healed, he gave me my magic but only to defend mentally with, I couldn't use it practically. But I still felt so good with so much power, I wanted to use it, for good or for bad I didn't really care when I had it. Disgusted with myself, I tried to get rid of the thought while I was tortured,  
I _wasn't_ of the darkness!

Eventually I started to show signs of blockage, first I stopped screaming, then I stopped writhing, eventually I wasn't falling to the floor! I don't know how I did it; even Voldemort seemed surprised-pleased but surprised. Once I was able to act normally while being cursed he actually clapped!

"I never thought that you would be able to show such power, in only…" he looked up to a massive clock on the wall showing 5pm, "8 hours! I admit I thought you would take a few days-at least! I believe I underestimated your strengths, now get some rest. I will send a house elf to feed you later on", with that he disaparated.

I was shocked at my own strength but I was even more surprised at Voldemort 'compliment', I felt a slight burn on my body and looked down to see some of the cuts had gone. I suppose I should be happy he removed them but wasn't the torture of today enough for him to remove it all? I couldn't be bothered to moan so I went back to his room to sleep.

A few hours later I was awakened by a middle-aged house elf handing me a tray of food, a full English breakfast! Even though it must have been way past dinner time I thanked him and I hadn't had one for ages! I still felt sorry for how house elves are treated but my current problems were more important. I noticed it was light and daylight was showing through the window.

"Erm, excuse me, could you please tell me what time it is?", she seemed shocked I talked to her like a human being but she simply replied it was 8am and disaparated.  
I must of been knackered if i slept that long! I tucked into my breakfast with a smile, i felt like i was back at home, eating breakfast in bed when i was ill. Home, i missed it so much...but i couldn't dwell on things.

As i finished, a newspaper appeared in front of me, shocked at being given information from the outside, i poked it to check it wasn't cursed-stupid i know, and found it was ok. I lifted it to see it was the Daily Prophet and nearly dropped it at the headline.

_HARRY POTTER CAPTURED BY DEATHEATERS!_

Nearly a fortnight after He-who-must-not-be-named is found to be at large again and best friend of Potter, Hermione Granger disappears, the wizarding world is facing losing the new war to the you-know-who.  
Our only hope is Harry Potters survival...

The article carried on for page but i couldn't read it, below the article was a photo of Harry and me at the Triwizard tournament from last year. How happy we were back then...  
I was in so much shock! How could he have been captured? Had he already killed him, no, he wouldn't have. Otherwise he'd be minister of magic by now but where was Harry right now?  
Please be ok...

"Ah so you've read the good news?", Voldemorts icy voice said from the armchair, "Potter was captured in the night so i put a sleeping charm on you so you wouldn't get in the way-"

"How? How did this happen? Is he alright? What does all this mean? Why did you-"

"Too many questions, i would rather you asked things about the dark arts. But i suppose it would be expected that you would want to know about your ex-friend"

"What do you mean _ex-friend?_ He still is, even if i am here!", i moved to the sofa opposite Voldemort.

"He was captured near here actually, searching for _you_ as he found out your approximate location and went for it. Typical, but it happened for the good. He's currently in the dungeons, he's just been interrogated and he will be executed tonight!",

"No! You can't!"

"But i can", he smirked at my distress.

"Please! I will do anything! Just don't kill him!", i was on the floor at his feet now, pathetic but i was desperate,

"Now This is how i like you, at my feet like the slave you are! He _will_ die tonight! But...i think I'll let you 'visit' him", my eyes lit up as he stroked my hair, "It can be your reward for your work yesterday and im in a very good mood, im about to defeat the light!"

"Thank you for letting me see him!" I looked up actually smiling at him, "But please, rethink, keep him alive! He is the only hope the light have!", he slapped my face like he had done the day before, it hurt so much more because he was wearing a ring, i felt my skin rip and blood was dripping off my face.

"You are not in the right place to make demands! I reward you, but nothing more, take it or leave it! Also i think it's time you call me master from now on, if not rewards will be removed and punishments will be given", I slowly nodded holding my cheek, trying to stop the bleeding, he wouldn't heal it.

"Ok, Ok, I apologise, but please, when can i see him...master?", i looked down at his shoes, too ashamed at what i had become but i had to see Harry and would do anything for that. He grabbed my chin and made me look him in the eye, obviously pleased with my 'acceptance' at him being my master, he wasn't though and i would never call him that name again after i see Harry.

"Once you've changed into something more 'appropriate'", he summoned a bundle of green clothes and silver stilettos while picking up the paper to read, i grabbed them up and practically ran to the bathroom to get ready.  
At closer inspection at the clothes i realised they were just bits of material held together by thin bits of rope, more underwear than anything.  
I reluctantly put the garments on and shoes and left to see him just finishing a skim of the paper.

"Master?"

He licked his lips and stood up,  
"You look like a real slave of _mine_ now", He kissed my lips and led me to the door, "Maybe i should dress you like this more often...Now I think it's time Potter sees what has become of you".

I followed as he led the way to the dungeons...


	6. Betrayal

We passed through the corridors, the dining room, and another few corridors until we were faced with some steep damp stone steps. How big is this place?

He motioned for me to walk in front of him, as I 'led' him down the stairs I noticed the walls and floor got more rotted and crumbly the further we went down, a few splatters of blood made my heart beat faster as I prepared myself for whatever was to come. Finally I stopped at the base of the stairs into a very long thin passageway, there was no windows-just like the rest of the house, but it was so dark and gloomy, the only light coming from a small lantern next to the stairs. The cobbled walls and ceiling made me feel a bit claustrophobic but I shook off the feeling as Voldemort walked in front of me, now leading.

We passed lots of wooden doors, I could hear a few sounds inside but I blocked them from my mind, finally we reached the end, guarded by a death eater in his full robes. He looked round to us as we neared, bowing slightly before Voldemort and then looking me up and down.

"Avery, after you've finished staring at my slave could you move aside", he was not asking, he was telling, Avery quickly moved out of the way trying to avoid being cursed.  
"Now, Potter has been subjected to v_arious_ forms of torture, so don't be expecting to see him all cosy in a bed like what _you_ sleep in. I will allow you 10 minutes maximum. Remember you are mine".

"Yes, master", I hated calling him that but I only had to do it until those 10 minutes were up.

He quickly grabbed me and stole my lips, expecting me to comply, so I did so he wouldn't stop me seeing Harry. Only then I realised that was the first time I had kissed him without force, Harry was just a few feet away and I had basically betrayed him.

He opened the door to a very dark room, I stepped forward into it as he swung the door shut behind me, I was blind because it was too dark! Without warning a torch turned on next to door I was facing, it was freezing in there, but I was basically only wearing my underwear.

"W-who are you?", a weak croaky voice gasped from behind me, I spun around to see the shock of my life.

Harry was chained to the cobbled wall and was covered in blood; he looked like how I did after my last night 'with' Voldemort, but so much worse. He was shaking, only wearing a torn t-shirt and tracksuit bottoms, he was dressed as a muggle-obviously that was his cover when searching for me. His eyes widened as he saw my face.

"H-Hermione? Is that really you? You're still alive! Oh what has he done to you?", he looked like he was dying, the skin that was visible under his blood was chalky white but his eyes still showed some strength.

"Hush…don't worry about me, im ok, just save your strength!" I whispered as I kneeled before him,

"Then w-why are you dressed like _that? _Where are those b-bruises from?", he was eyeing me curiously.

"I-I don't want to talk about it…", I closed my eyes wishing this wasn't happening,

"Hermione, P-please, you're going to be the last friend I see before I die, just t-tell me what's happened since y-you were taken!", he was desperate for answers and I couldn't lie to the only friend I had seen in a fortnight.

"Ok, it's a long story but I'll try to narrow it down, I've only been given a few minutes with you! Well…when I was taken, I-I was taken by the dark lord…he, he stole my innocence", I paused as I felt tears welling up, Harry's mouth was wide open, disbelieving. He was about to speak so I carried on, I didn't want to keep starting and stopping as it would only make it harder.  
"He gave me a potion beforehand, while I was still stunned, it's too complicated to go into but basically my-my soul is bound to him, I must comply any order or feel pain and he can take away my magic when he wants", I rubbed the dark mark on my thigh. "I have power no one knew about, that's why he wanted me, to use it whereas I can't while under his control…the bruises are just a punishment, I was more 'damaged' but I was healed, he just wouldn't remove the bruises, I am to wear them until I deserve the right to be healed fully. The reason I got them was for throwing him into a wall with my magic; I'm not and won't _ever_ be part of the darkness!"  
He was in shock at what I had said, but smiled as I told him how I actually hurt Voldemort, his expression turned concerned once again as he looked me up and down.

"I am so sorry Hermione, it's all my fault! I-if only I hadn't brought you to the ministry, if only I-I hadn't been such an idiot, if only I had protected y-", I hushed him as I gave him a gentle hug.

"This is none of _your_ fault Harry, we _will_ be free someday! Love conquers all right?"

"H-Hermione, if you do escape somehow, could you please tell the order to not give up, to fight for the light! I-I may have lost the battle but we haven't lost the war…" tears filled my eyes as I held him close to me. He tried to reach his hand up to my face but his chain was too short for him to be able to touch it, I stroked his instead.

"How's everyone been?" I asked quietly, I had no idea what was going on outside the walls of Voldemort's room.

"Fine, missing you a lot, after Sirius's funeral we did all we could to find you…"

"Sirius is dead?", I forgot about the battle in the ministry and hadn't even thought of any deaths.

"Yes, you didn't know? Bellatrix…well anyways I w-was lucky I found you; Snape told me he had found, from his role as spy, the death eaters whereabouts-

"Snape? He doesn't work for your side, he told me while he was healing me. Im going to kill him next time I see him! It's _his_ fault you're here!", I started crying into Harry's arms as he kissed my hair with tears now running silently down his cheeks.

"Isn't this sweet?", Voldemort's icy tone said from the centre of the dungeon, I swirled round to see his crimson eyes gazing thoughtfully at us, "The boy-who-finally-dies has his last goodbye! Now Hermione your minutes are up, come to me…". I shook my head and Harry held me tighter, I was instantly hit with the pain from my mark, I screamed out as he pulled me to him.

"I hope you said your goodbyes as this is the last time you'll see him alive!", he laughed as Harry was pulling at his chains, trying to attack him.

"You bastard!", I shouted, he instantly pulled me by my hair to my knees, I landed on the cold stone with a loud thud.

"Remember _I_ am your master, and disobeying me gets punishment!", he threw a crucio curse at me as I screamed out. I used all my energy to try and block it, but he stopped me using my powers so I was weak. He stopped and then crucioed Harry.

"Ok! Please stop it! Master, master! Im sorry, please!", I screeched.

"If you kiss the hems of my robes like a submissive little slave, I may consider it…", I bent down ashamed and kissed his robes like an animal, I just couldn't allow my pride torture Harry! He halted the curse as Harry writhed on the floor.  
"You are _my_ slave and will obey any order I give you! Now, I want you to kiss me like you did earlier…", Harry looked up in shock at me, he was going to make me betray Harry in front of him! If I refused he would feel more pain, if I did it he would feel betrayed. I chose betraying him rather than make him suffer.

I stood up and leaned in for the kiss, the same as before but Voldemort was now rubbing himself against me, I moved my hands to his face, hoping to Merlin he would be pleased enough to stop. Eventually he broke away and moved my back to lean on his chest, his hand wavering across my dark mark.

"You b-betrayed the order, me…", Harry whispered, tears once again slid down my face, he had noticed my mark as well, "and you've taken his mark!", he shouted at me as Voldemort stunned him.

"No…please forgive me Harry…", I whispered to his unconscious body, Voldemort turned me round and held my neck tightly.

"I think you should be asking _me_ for forgiveness, you are no longer a part of the light! I rewarded you with a visit but you disappointed me with your stubbornness, you forget you are mine", I was feeling light-headed as he blocked my windpipe but released me when he finished, I crashed to the floor once again.

"Please, what do you want from me? I have nothing now that my best friend thinks I betrayed him!", I wept while looking at the floor.

"but you _have_ betrayed him, you seemed to want that moment we had earlier…", he was winding me up on purpose now,

"If I hadn't of, you wouldn't of allowed me to see Harry!"

"Well, Celebrations are being held tonight after his death, you're invited actually! You will see his last moments of life as he glares at you with hatred! I'm rewarding Lucius for his hard work lately as well tonight; you're involved in that as well. I think you need a bit more of a reminder of what you are right now, back in my chambers...My, my you are quite the guest of honour tonight aren't you!".

"Yes master"

I shivered as I knew what his plans involved, but I couldn't deal with tortures for refusing today, I just needed comfort-that was why what happened next, even though im a shamed of it, it happened...


	7. Hope for the light

We entered the bedroom again while I still had tears on my eyes, I expected him to leave, to just let me be alone, but of course he wouldn't allow that. He held onto my waist from behind and moved my brown curls out of the way to kiss my neck lightly; I didn't even try to fight him. It felt nice to be comforted even if it was by the dark lord, him being the one comforting me didn't even register in my mind.

I turned around and kissed his lips, he deepened it as I moved my arms around his head, I never noticed how passionate he was-maybe because every time before it was by force except the last one outside Harry's cell, but this was so much better. As I broke away, his eyes showed a little surprise in my responding but quickly shifted away to show only pure lust.

He ripped off my clothes and rid his robes with a flick of his wand; we were both naked as he dragged me to the bed. I lay back while he straddled me and I stroked his muscular chest-something I had never noticed before and lifted my head to kiss him again. With one quick thrust he was fully inside of me as we both cried out in pleasure, this was the first time I had ever had consensual sex in my life and it was the most pleasure I had ever felt. It was the longest we had been together but finally we climaxed together as I screamed the name Voldemort. He collapsed on top of me and rolled over to my side, he 'recovered' much quicker than me while I was still breathing quickly. I turned round to see him staring into my eyes, a smirk over his face as mine widened.

"What did I just do?" I gasped, I just realised I had slept with the most evil man in the world-and enjoyed it! I knew it was happening but I didn't want it to stop while I was in the moment, now all I felt was regret.

"You just felt the _best_ pleasure you have _ever_ felt in your life, I told you that you could have felt it with me before but you chose to deny yourself…"

"It was just comfort…I-I felt sad and needed someone, you just happened to be with me when I felt like that!", I stuttered, it was half true, I did want some comfort but I also felt attracted to him as we entered the room. What's happening to me?

"Deny it all you want, I saw the lust in your eyes as you saw it in mine. I prefer you when you are responsive, it makes it so much more…_fulfilling_, having more pleasure and knowing that _you_ are lusting after _me_".

"No! I hate you! I would never want someone who looks like what you do, someone who gets pleasure from his sadistic actions!",

"You keep forgetting something…", the next moment I was being crucioed on the bed as I heard him laugh.

"What was that for!", I shouted, he was still lying next to me and was now stroking my hair.

"I am _your_ master; I don't remove rules just because you gave me a good fuck! Anyway, you may hate me but that won't stop lust. Love and lust aren't the same-as you know. I don't feel love but that doesn't stop me wanting you…"

"But why? I have nothing to offer you in _that_ way, there must be hundreds who would be better! Why not use Bellatrix or someone?" I asked quietly, he lifted his eyebrows, "…master", I added.

"Yes maybe, but I want power and knowledge in a woman, and you are a good fuck if I might add. You know why I took you, to have control over your power but…the last few days have changed some things, I want you to _want_ to be here. Maybe not now but you _will_ eventually come to my side, that little moment we had is just the start".

"I won't ever!" I closed my eyes as he rolled on top of me again, his hands wondering to my breasts.

"I won't worry about it, it _will_ happen. Tonight's execution is still to happen and you are coming. You are also Lucius's reward for the night, you will be his until dawn for him to use you how he likes, I don't care if its consensual or not, you have no say in the matter", I glared at him, I already knew I was his reward but I didn't realise for that long and for the first time I realised how protected I had been with Voldemort, now I would be more vulnerable.

"When are you going to teach me more things?", I asked out of curiosity after a moment, I didn't care for the dark arts but that crucio counter thing he taught me would come in useful, maybe any knowledge of the dark arts would help me help the order counter them.

"Already ready for your next lesson? I am pleased, tomorrow evening actually. Also…", he flicked his wand and all evidence of bruises and any damage to my body had gone, "that's for the pleasure you have brought me. Tonight all the death eaters will be at the execution, not just the inner circle, I think it's time you were introdu-", a knock at the door surprised us both, no one _ever_ knocks at that door!

"Enter", Voldemort said annoyed, he was still on top of my naked body but had covered himself up with a robe.

"Milord, i-im so sorry to intrude, but th-there has been an incident! I-I came to you as soon as I heard!", Wormtail stuttered as he entered nervously.

"What is it? This had better be important!", Voldemort said still staring into my eyes.

"I-I, Milord you would prefer to know in confidence about th-this matter! P-please its very urgent milord!", Wormtail cried, Voldemort seemed to realise it had to be urgent and rolled off me and led Wormtail out of the room silently.

I lay looking at the ceiling, if it was a serious matter and it sounded like a bad one, it was hopefully for the good of the light! Maybe an important deatheater had been killed or something? My thoughts turned to the moment me and Voldemort had just shared. Why the hell did I just do that with him? Im losing it! But...it was just for comfort and meant nothing at all!

Frustrated, I stormed out into the bathroom not caring that I was naked and ran a bath, it only took a few seconds so I slid in slowly, savouring the feel. It smelt of lavender with thick bubbles and was just the right temperature, it was big enough to have a small swim in but I couldn't be bothered. I noticed I wasn't in any pain like the previous sessions I've had with Voldemort, just a bit achy, I leaned against the side just clearing my head. I hadn't felt this relaxed in over a fortnight! After about an hour of pure relaxation and cleanliness, I got out.

As soon as I left the water my body dried itself so I walked over to a small table with a bundle of clothes on top. Green and black yet again, he makes me where them colours too much! But I knew today it was on purpose, the black symbolised the darkness, the green symbolised Slytherin, I was a slave to the darkness. It was a dress by the looks of it but I couldn't tell the style much until it was on, black silky underwear was in the bundle as well. I slipped it all on and went to the full length mirror, no longer looking like I had been beaten up, I looked alright. The dress was so short the mark on my thigh was showing-intentionally obviously, if I bent over my underwear would defiantly be on display, a lot. The top looked better though, it was like a corset but thankfully wasn't too low, so attention was more drawn to my mark, my sign of ownership, great.

I left the room to sit on the armchair by the fire, i had nothing to do and had no idea when he'd be back, I didn't even have a clock so i couldn't check how long he'd been gone and time seemed to go so much slower!  
Without warning my mark started to give me the worst pain it had ever given, i fell to the floor writhing but it soon stopped. I sat up slowly and pulled myself onto the sofa, gasping for breath. What was that for? I didn't do anything wrong! Probably in a mood about whatever that incident was and is taking it out on me.

The next thing i knew was i was waking up to a darkish room, i must have fallen asleep some time after my mark started killing me. I could feel it giving me a little prickly pain but ignored it.

"CRUCIO!", a voice boomed at me, i felt like i was dying, millions of white hot knives were stabbing me over and over again, my head felt like it was about to split open and i felt myself losing consciousness. It halted after a few minutes of pure torture, i couldn't even sit up. I heard heavy shoes come towards me and i could just make out Voldemort's figure and crimson eyes glaring back at me.

"What did I do?", I gasped, i could hardly breathe and i was still in really bad pain, once again i was hit with a crucio, it stopped almost as soon as it started.

"Your precious Potter has escaped, that pathetic order of yours 'rescued' him, i have no idea how it was done but im curious...did you have anything to do with this?", my heart skipped a beat as i felt happiness over take me, he was safe...

"No! How could i? Ive been stuck in here all the damn time! Im only ever allowed out at your wish!", i moaned, i felt like i was dying.

"I _was_ going to spare your order and put them to good use, but when i do find them now...Every. Single. Member. Will. Die!", he shouted at me as i cowered at his feet-a place i had gotten used to. I was half crying, half smiling-just hiding the smile from him.

"No..."

"No? You are just a slave; i will kill everyone you ever loved! I don't care if you were involved or not! I am ready to kill and will kill many tonight! Your people are the first on my list!"

"Please! Have mercy! My family, my friends-they're innocent!"

"I. Don't. Care." he whispered into my ear as he bent down by my side, "I've killed for much less than innocence, you seem to forget what I'm capable of! Your coming with me", i didn't even have time to be surprised as i was apparated out of the room.

I felt a cold breeze over my body, the first time i had left Voldemort's headquarters in over a fortnight.  
I was faced with my best friend's family home. The burrow


	8. The Burrow

I looked up at Voldemort confused, why here? He just glanced at me as a dozen death eaters apparated around us.  
"I've called you all here for a last minute massacre…I want every member of the family dead! But-spare the two youngest…", he said it so calmly, he was ordering so many deaths and it didn't even bother him! I forgot school must have broken up already but he was sparing Ron and Ginny!

"Please master! Don't do this, punish me instead just don't hurt them!" I couldn't just _let_ him do it; ignoring me he continued his orders.

"Be quick but make sure pain is spread! Any failure in my orders will resort in the same fate as Avery!" with that they began their attack, Voldemort stayed behind with me.

"No…", I said as I broke down in tears on my knees,

"Yes. The deaths of Potters second like family will hurt him hard indeed", he gloated as the first screams could be heard from the burrow, "such a shame, waste of purebloods, but they are blood traitors and deserve all what comes to them!"

"_You're_ not even a pureblood! How can you talk like my _kind_ are so terrible when you're only a half blood!", I cried, he was getting angry but why should I care?

"Maybe…but I have the blood of Salazar Slytherin! The most powerful in the world, no ones, not even your magic can attempt to equal mine!"

"Let me duel you then! If you're so powerful why can't I battle you, let me have my revenge on you!", I screamed, I wanted him to feel pain now, he considered me for a second and then the power I had felt before spread through my body. I felt invincible, like I could do anything!

"So you want to see what it's like to duel? Take some revenge? It will be interesting to how you act without any training! CRUCIO!", I didn't expect the curse so soon and fell to the ground, but I eventually blocked my mind from it and overthrew it, I fired a few stupefy's at him wandless but he blocked them with little effort.  
"You wanted power but decide to use it for simple spells? Something I suppose was expected from you…CRUCIO!".

This time it was expected I moved out of the curses way easily, he aimed another at me but I didn't even flinch. I could tell he was getting angry now; maybe a little torture will cheer him up.

"CRUCIO!", I screamed as it got him on the chest, he wasn't expecting it but he didn't make a sound or even show any emotion that he had felt it, I never knew I could use such a curse _without_ a wand!

"So you can aim…", he sneered sarcastically, "You want to play with dark magic? Ok then but crucio seems to have no effect on either of us as much as others…SECTUMSEMPRA!", Snape's speciality curse hit me on my stomach. I screamed out in pain as blood spurted out of my body, my clothes were already drenched in my own blood when I collapsed.  
"Already defeated? That was a quick 'duel'. I'll stop the bleeding but im not healing it! You can do it yourself when we get back", How? Great im going to feel the effects of the curse until Snape heals me at this rate-and that's if he does, "I suppose you did alright for an untrained dueller, but you have much to learn".

I looked down at my stomach; my dress was in tatters and drenched, a sight that made me feel sick. The worst part was yet to come; the curse had slashed me with the initials _LV_, the bastard! Carved himself into _my_ body!

"Oh I see you like your 'new' mark, its only temporary-until you heal it", he was really pissing me off now, I lifted myself up slightly while in pain and shot a crucio at him and it missed him by far.

"Temper! Now during our 'little' moment just now the Weasley clan have been finished!", I completely forgot we were at the Burrow! The death eaters started appearing around us again, some stained in blood which made my heart pound-what the hell did they do to them!

Ron and Ginny's unconscious bodies were pushed to Voldemort's feet; they look alright except for a few minor cuts.

"Everyone dead as ordered milord, the twins were absent though, their current residence is assumed at Diagon alley", a deep voice said from the left, "The two young Weasley's tried to defend themselves but we stunned them".

"Good, the twins aren't that important anyway, Rennervate" , Ron and Ginny came back to reality looking a bit confused, when Ron saw Voldemort he stood up in front of his sister.

"Don't hurt her or-"

"Or what? Im curious young Mr Weasley", Ron just stood there glaring at him, "You were a friend of Miss Granger weren't you?"

"What did you do to her? You've probably brainwashed her and tortured her all this time! You evil bastard!", Ron shouted, he was scared I could tell but his Gryffindor bravery got in the way.

"Why Mr Weasley, why don't you ask her yourself…" Voldemort pulled me forward as Ron looked shocked.

"Hermione! You're alive! We've done all we can to find you, but it's been so diffi-he's carved _that_ into you? I don't know what you've gone through, I'm so sorry, I should of protected you from all this!", Ron cried, Ginny was in tears with her knees up to her chest.

"Ron it's ok! Im so sorry for all this-"

"Enough with the sob stories, back to business", Voldemort cut into my sentence and held my waist, "Hermione, I am giving _you_ the honours on deciding who lives…and who dies"

"No! You can't do this! You can't make me do this!" I sobbed while punching his chest; he grabbed my hair and pushed me to the ground.

"You _will_ decide, if not they both die. Be thankful im willing to spare one of your friends lives but if you're so ungrateful and would rather them both dead-",

"No! Spare them both, they haven't done anything! Please…don't make me do this! Anything else!",

"You have 30 seconds, you can save one, it's all your decision.

I couldn't believe he was making me do this! He was being deadly serious but if I had the choice I had to save one! Ginny was the youngest and a good friend of mine but Ron…my best friend since the first year and Harry's. I didn't want to do it and even though Ron would hate me just like Harry hates me, I was still saving the one I loved most.

"Im so sorry, just understand I had to choose one or you're both dead! I love you both but my choice to save is…", everyone looked at me, Voldemort already knew my decision, I could feel him using legilmency on me, "Ron".

"NO! YOU CANT DO THIS!", Ron screamed at me, I looked away-it was just too hard to see his expression to his sister being killed.

"It's your decision, AVADA KEDAVRA!", I clenched my eyed shut as I hear a small gasp and the sound of a falling body to the ground, Ron sobbing was the only sound that could be heard in the silent night.

"I hate you for this!", I stood up and looked round at the death eaters still watching, "All you death eater scum deserve what comes to you all! CRUCIO!", I screamed at the top of my lungs to random death eaters. All that were hit collapsed screaming and writhing, I loved the feeling that they were in pain and kept it on them until finally Voldemort halted my magic.  
"Your dark edge is starting to show, I hope to see it more in future. Mr Weasley you're free to go, be thankful you're alive and send the order a message, 'Don't fuck with the dark lord or their fates will be worse than the deaths of tonight!" he sent the dark mark into the sky as he disaparated with me.

The last sight at the burrow I saw was Ron holding Ginny's body and glaring at me with tears down his cheeks.

I landed on the bed with Voldemort at its side, I gasped out in pain as I realised the curse Voldemort put on me was still hurting.

"Why? Why did you make me do that?", I whispered without looking at him but I knew them red eyes were scanning me.

"I told you wanted plenty of deaths tonight and I thought it would be good practise for you, but I gave you some mercy, instead of forcing you to kill I only let you decide",

"PRACTISE? Practise for what!",

"Using the dark arts of course, you showed your skills in the cruciatus curse more effectively than I would of thought, you tortured half a dozen men! You may deny it but you enjoyed it",

"I enjoyed my revenge! That's all, you didn't do that just to see me 'practise', you did it to see me _hurting,_ to punish me for the order rescuing Harry! Punishing me for not supporting _you!_", anger boiled through my body but I wouldn't curse him, knowing full well he would easily repel it.

"You're right and wrong, yes I wanted to see you suffer but I also wanted to see how you use dark magic in real situations…For tonight I am rewarding you-",

"I don't want a reward! For sentencing a friend to their death? No thanks!", I walked out to the bathroom half expecting to be cursed but none came. I sat in the empty bath while holding my slashed stomach and cried, who ever said a good cry helped was wrong, I still felt bad afterwards and knew the order would never forgive me.

After an hour or so a faint pop caught my attention in the corner, nothing was there, just the locked door, a closer look showed the handle was moving down. I braced myself for something, anything, the door slightly pushed open, a masculine hand now visible on the other side handle.

Lucius Malfoy.

"What do you want?", I sneered

"You should learn to respect your Supremes, the dark lord sent me to see if you liked your reward, obviously not seeing as you have not bothered to check it out"

"What reward? He never gave me one as I walked out!", he was winding me up bad now.

"Access to this library of course…", I shot up confused,

"A li-library? What-",

"Just come here inside, your annoying me now; hurry up before I fucking imperio you to be quicker!"

"Shut up before I fucking crucio you!", that shut him up, he wasn't one of those I hit but he sure did see what I was capable of.

I walked slowly up to the door, hesitating before walking in. It was beautiful, covered in green and leather though, but the books…the room was round but bigger than the bed room and bathroom put together with books covering every wall, a set of double glass doors led out to what looked like a balcony. The opposite side had another set of double doors-presumably to the corridor outside. I ran over to the glass doors but they were locked-typically, but I could see we were in the countryside even though it was dark, maybe my magical window really was a real one.

Lucius sat on a sofa in the centre of the room, with his arm casually tapping his cane against his leg whilst I browsed the shelves. Every single book was on the dark arts, from potions to transfiguration, magical plants to magical creatures. I wanted to rip open a book and read, something I hadn't done in weeks! But I couldn't…this was dark magic; I couldn't go further into _his_ side.

I sat on a sofa opposite Lucius who was studying me closely.

"What?"

"…Nothing, you just look so different since we first met back in your second year. My you have _grown_, I'm still receiving a reward from the dark lord and I've heard that a certain someone is to fulfil it", he smirked while he looked me up and down.

"Fuck you! I'm you sons age!"

"Ah yes I may even be able to get Draco and you a little time together, he may hate mudbloods like me but under certain _circumstances_…"

"Funny you can only get a girl by forcing her! I can't wait to the day you get sent to Azkaban after _his_ defeat!", the next second he was holding my neck tightly against the sofa, he didn't loosen as I struggled.

"I can't wait to the day I have you under me, where you belong, you may be the dark lords for now but once he has tired of you and your only reduced to a death eaters slut, I'll be there", he threatened and slightly loosened his grip, "You already are, fucking the dark lord whenever he feels like it and soon to be a quickie for his followers!".

He disaparated as I curled up crying at the realisation that what he just said would probably come true…


	9. The Halfblood Prince

I woke up still on the leather sofa in the library, it was dawn and sun was already pouring into the room from the glass doors. A small cough caught my attention opposite me, Voldemort, half smiling at me.

"I see you like my library, I knew you needed _something_ to keep you occupied, you like books do you not?"

"Yes but these…they're all dark magic! Ow!", I moaned as I sat myself up, my chest was still cut up and _still_ killing me!

"Now you're being too picky, and you know im not healing that", he smirked while looking at my stomach. "But you can find the spells to heal it in this room, I suppose you will _have_ to read a few of these unless you feel like suffering, as you know cursed injuries rarely heal naturally quickly", he did this on purpose! Trying to make me get interested in dark magic…

"You have a lesson with me this evening, a house elf has brought you breakfast", he gestured to a silver platter of food on a side table, "Before I leave you may want to know that the search for you by the ministry and the order has ceased, they believe you have changed sides…and you want to go back to that? They knew you _had_ to do what you did, but they don't care about that, what sort of friends are they? Why fight me when you have nothing to fight for?". I couldn't believe it but he was probably telling the truth, the looks on Ron and Harry's faces…

"I don't care, once im free of your grasp they will know I didn't consent to your plans!", I cried

"Think about it!", he said finally before disaparating.

I can't deal with this anymore! I'm with the light! Even if they don't know it.

My clothes had changed into a low cut, tight red dress. At least it was red, my favourite colour and it reminded me of Gryffindor.

My stomach stung as I stood and crept to the platter of food. Toast, a selection of jams and orange juice, I wasn't really that hungry but ate it all anyway. The platter disappeared once I finished so I took a stroll around the books.  
I really didn't want to even touch those books, but I needed to be healed or I would probably collapse from the pain, it was still an open wound-without the blood.

Reluctantly I skimmed the book titles searching for a section on healing, finally in the corner was a selection of titles connected to the subject. I picked up a few on curses and settled back on the sofa, these were probably the 'lightest' books in the library but they still were dark, some even had what revenge to take out on those who cursed you. Nothing, but Sectumsempra was a cures made up by Snape, so why would the counter be in this room anyway? But he did say it _was_ in here!

"What am I supposed to do!", I screamed, storming back to one of the sofas.

"What if I dare to ask would be the problem?", a sarcastic voice said from the doorway.

"Snape! I need you to tell me how to get rid of that curse of yours on me! Please!", I cried running up to him painfully, he simply looked at me confused.

"What curse would that be then?"

"Stop messing with me! The Sectumsempra one! You saw what I looked like yesterday!"

"No actually I didn't attend the little gathering at the burrow, I was with the order, Potter had just returned of course. Anyway, you don't even have any marks on you!", he sneered.

"I will kill you for betraying the order someday!"

"You're wasting my time-"

"Want to see what that curse has done to me? Ok then…", I shouted tearing off my dress to reveal red lacy underwear and Voldemort's initials. I didn't really care I was in only underwear, he gaped at my body and then told me to sit on a sofa.

"I've never seen my curse do that, I mean, I didn't know you could choose what mark you gave someone, that is interesting…"

"Interesting? Im in fucking torture! Tell me how to get rid of it!"

"The dark lord mentioned this morning I shouldn't help you with anything you're working on so I can't. But aren't you the know it all I had as a pain in my arse for 5 years? Can't you find the counter in here? I gave the dark lord a book of records of my curses with counters",

"No! I've been looking at the healing books! Well at least now I know what to look for…But I still hate you! Why are you even here?" I questioned while skimming the shelves.

"How polite…I've come to give you the news that you don't have to worry about Lucius anymore, it seems he was in here without permission and threatened you last night...the dark lord only had to look at him to know" 

"Why would he care about that", I quizzed after turning to look at Snape.

"The dark lord doesn't like to be ignored"

"Serves the bastard right then"

"Also, young Mr Malfoy has joined the ranks, he is to get the mark tonight",

"Draco?",

"Yes, I suppose it's punishment to Lucius, he mucked up with Potter escaping and then being in the dark lords chambers without permission"

"I thought he was _his_ favourite. Not that I care about Malfoy but isn't he a bit young?"

"He's the same age as you, but being sixteen didn't stop the dark lord using and fucking you!"

"Thanks for reminding me, I'm not even of magical age yet, it's sick and evil! Yes found it!" I cried in delight as I pulled out a thin book entitled _Severus Snape, the half-blood-prince_, "I didn't know you had a nickname", I said sarcastically with a giggle, he just rolled his eyes but I could tell he thought it was funny.

"I wrote it when I was around your age. Miss Granger on a serious note, don't waste your brains, use them even if it not for what you believe in. An insufferable know it all maybe, but even though your young you should never underestimate age and power...",

"Erm...well thanks i suppose...You're the only face i know around here that i used to like-you were a good teacher, and even though i hate you for what you did-what you're doing, i would like to see you more often so i don't go mad, please tell me more about how the order are doing in future...please", i acted a bit unlike myself but what i said was true, he was the only person i 'knew' really as well.

"Ok miss Granger but don't expect big news, you know i cant discuss with you"

"I know...This book is brilliant, your notes are fascinating!"

"It's only a copy, the original is still in Hogwarts somewhere. Well, I'll leave you to it then…", he disaparated and I was alone once again. I took the book to the sofa and silently flicked through the pages, it was actually really interesting. I soon stopped flicking and started reading for a few hours; finally I got to the part about Sectumsempra-_For enemies_.

After a few minutes reading I got the counter curse and repeated the words, it was like a song complete with rhyming words. I looked down while it healed itself, a tingling sensation joining it, after a few seconds it stopped but I was still left with a very faint outline of the initials. Just great, it doesn't hurt but I still have the memory, reminding me who I belong to, isn't the thing on my thigh enough? I looked round for my torn dress by the door, fixed it with a quick spell and then pulled it over me.

I lay back on a sofa with Snape's book and silently read, his notes fascinated me, I never realised he was so interested in spells other than potions so much. I finished it within the next hour, I was a quick reader and it wasn't that long anyway. I now had nothing to do, I wanted to read more but I had to resist those dark books

It didn't work, I couldn't resist the sweet call of those thousands of pages of knowledge, stupid I know, but books gave me the energy I lusted for.

"I see your liking the books now?", Voldemort's icy voice came from the door, finding me sitting on a thick black rug with a few piles of books around me, "I knew your craving for knowledge would stand in the way of your pride"

"I needed something to do…I hear I don't have to face Lucius anymore"

"No, you don't. But his son is on important mission, you know him?"

"Of course I do! He insulted me during my whole time at Hogwarts!"

"Yes, you can have a 'happy' reunion tonight when he receives his mark, after our lesson of course…you're coming down to the grand hall now".

I didn't even reply, I just followed him down to the room in silence.

"We shall duel, I believe you should learn from your own mistakes in battle, it's so much more simpler than teaching you individual hexes…".

For the next few hours we duelled, I lost every time of course but I did manage to hit him with a few hexes and curses which did surprise him. I healed myself with the spells I had learnt from those books I had read earlier, knowing full well he wouldn't do it and wouldn't stop because If I was in too much pain. I still had no wand, but I didn't really need it, wandless magic came all too naturally now. Finally he halted the duel with a wave of his hand.

"You did well this evening, but you could improve. Maybe learn a new skill from my library? I know you believe you hate me still, but I think you hate the fact that you like your position as my slave-"

"WHAT? Eurgh! I can't stand you or my 'position', I hate all what you do-what you make me do, I detest your death eaters and followers and I just want to go home! Forget all this ever happened! Just give me my freedom!"

"I have been generous, up till now. I can be cruel".

"Generous! What have you ever done for me?"

"Everything! Everything I've done I've done for _you!_ I've kept you alive, taught you great things, given you _my_ bed, _my_ library-access to most of my chambers! I haven't kept you in a dungeon, I give you choices, give you clothes, I even prevent myself from punishing you as much as I should! If that isn't generous then I will take it all away!", he shouted at me. What he had said was right, but it still didn't seem generous, I was still his slave.

"Master, I didn't…I mean-"

"ENOUGH! I do not care for unimportant whining, but I will take away your apparent ungenerous things…From now on you can sleep on the floor-at the foot of the bed, where you belong. You will no longer use the magic you possess and I think I'll take away your clothes as well…you can stay in your underwear!", I felt my magic being sucked out of me and my dress disappeared leaving me in only my bra and knickers. He wasn't bluffing like I thought he would, mental note: don't piss off your master…

"Just in time to see Draco receive his mark tonight, the death eaters will just love you with only your under garments", he was deadly serious! I couldn't stand around in front of those perverts! They had seen enough of my body in the revealing outfits I was forced to wear, but nothing…

He led me back to the bedroom and left without a word, tonight im going to be humiliated I know it…


	10. Humiliation

I wanted to sleep, cry, anything. I crept over to the bed but it was surrounded by some sort of invisible barrier, I tried bashing it but it just stung whenever I went near it, crying out in frustration I sat on the armchair with me head on my knees.

Never piss off the dark lord, something everyone should know. Why did I have to backchat him? I'm so stupid! But I have to stay strong, show him he hadn't won.

I looked out of the window, dusk, only a few hours till Malfoy receives his mark, I never knew he would become a death eater! I knew he was like his father but not as dark, I guess as Snape said you shouldn't underestimate people.

I walked through the bathroom to the door to the library; it was locked, obviously to annoy me seeing as he knew I was getting interested in some of those books. So I had a quick shower and came put so see my underwear had been replaced.

Black lacy bra and panties with red trimming, black stockings and a matching garter belt. I looked like a stripper once it was all on, he once again kept to his word, I had no 'proper' clothes covering me up. The mark on my thigh stood out, while the faint outlines of Voldemort's initials were still very noticeable against my creamy skin.

I studied my image in the mirror, disgusted with how I looked, my body was well toned from when I joined the DA I decided to get in shape so I had no problems with my body, I just hated the way I was going to be portrayed-a whore slave-Voldemort's whore. I fiddled with my hair which were now loose curls out of boredom, and went over some curses in my head which I wanted to use on _him_.

"Miss! I am to take you downstairs! Master ordered me to bring you if you want to or not miss", a squeaky voice said from behind me, a small house elf bowed to me as I turned round.

"There's no need for force, I'll come, I just want this to be over and done with!"

A few minutes later I was outside the grand doors again, the house elf bowed to me again.  
"Miss! Master isn't present yet but you supposed to act the way you supposed to! Please don't do anything stupid miss! Master won't tolerate any bad behaviour miss!", it told me quickly, just as it was about to disaparate it whispered "Good luck miss, the order knows you safe!", and then it was gone. The house elf knows about the order? I must speak to it again after tonight...

I looked back at the doors, almost forgetting I had to enter, taking a deep breath I pushed them open and entered.

"A few groups of wizards were gathered in clusters talking casually, none were in death eaters robes but all were in black, I recognized a few including Snape, Lucius and Wormtail. As soon as I entered a few started turning their heads at me, I kept my head down not wanting to look into their eyes but I soon felt them all piercing me with stares. A tall figure stood in my way, holding a cane with a snake head on top, as I lookup passed that long blonde hair I met Lucius's angry eyes.

"So you really are a slut aren't you, forgot your clothes did you? Don't worry im still going too fuck you and make you feel even worse pain than I intended for getting _me_ punished!", he whispered unblinking. I ignored him and kept on walking but he wouldn't move, "going so soon? Wouldn't you like to see the shit you've caused? Draco come here!". Draco walked over from Snape, not having noticed me as I entered, looked a bit shocked. "Because of you, my son is getting the mark earlier than intended!"

"Fuck off Lucius! It's not my fault you got yourself in deep shit and it's not my fault you can't control your _urges_!"

"Don't you dare insult me mudblood slut! You will feel pain for this someday! Draco look what has become of the mudblood who used to be in your year…I didn't tell you about her and her _position_ here to surprise you! I know you've always hated her so I hope you like what you see-a young mudblood who is the dark lord's whore where she belongs!"

"Fuck you!", I mouthed as I walked past him, his cane caught my shoulder and turned me round, I saw most people were now watching us.  
"What do you want!"

"Just remember what you are, how you dress, where you sit…at the dark lord's feet! By the way I like your new mark, it just brings out your true self more!"

"I don't care what you say, hopefully Draco won't turn into such a bastard as yourself. Draco, I know I've never spoken to you properly, or that I've ever used your first name, but I warn you, don't join your father and get out while you can…you may spit at me or insult me now, just think about it, your fathers right I do look like a slut, but im not one inside", I finished telling Draco then walked off to Voldemort's throne and stood next to it.

I didn't care about Draco but I would rather one less death eater in the world.

The room filled with a cold atmosphere as Voldemort's glided into the room. He swept pass everyone's bowing heads to the throne and sat roughly, he was in a bad mood, and then pulled me down to the floor by my hair. I let out a small whimper but kept my mouth shut, I knew this was no time to mess with him.

"Lucius…"

"Yes milord!", he replied moving to before him and bowing

"I don't usually tolerate disrespect to _my_ slave…"

"Yes milord, im sorry milord, it won't' happen again-"

"However…until further notice, disrespect her however you like! I don't care how you treat her, but nothing sexual-yet…", No! They are going to torture me! And what is this about: _yet?_ "-But first, we have a new death eater to join the ranks…Draco Malfoy" everyone applauded as Draco stood before him and bowed-mimicking his father.

"Milord, I will respect you, the darkness and follow any order given, sacrificing anything to do your bidding", he said clearly without fear, Voldemort looked impressed.

"That you shall, step forward and raise your left arm", after the next few minutes he was marked, forever and eternity, "You have already done well, you have proved yourself more than worthy enough to serve, but make sure you keep it up or else…".

"Milord, I am honoured to serve you", he stated before joined the death eaters who were now standing around Voldemort. So Draco had already done something to please Voldemort, thought he was better than Lucius, starting to look like he's worse.

"Many of you were at the Weasley's massacre, I bid congratulations on the pain they and the order felt. Now miss Granger, you may have wondered why you're here", he turned to me.

"Not really master, I've learnt not to question your motives-or _generosity_", he smirked.

"Ah so you've finally gotten over your pride-something you lost when you first arrived here!", I just glared at him, "you are clever aren't you", it was a rhetorical question I wished to answer.

"Isn't that why im here master, I'm not only your fuck slave like what they all think am I though?", I said through clenched teeth, he didn't want his followers to know but I couldn't help it! "You have me for my magic, my powers, my certain _gift_-AHH!", I screamed as he crucioed me, I soon stopped but the pain didn't stop.

"I thought you had learnt some discipline but obviously you need some more! Draco! Now is your chance to show your abilities to everyone, proceed to show your skills, don't kill her though!", Draco came into view and looked at me blankly. Everyone moved out of the way, the next second he had raised his wand and aimed at me.  
I looked up to Voldemort, pleading with my eyes, he hadn't even given me anything to defend myself with, he laughed and told Draco to carry on.

The next 20 minutes of my life was filled with countless torture and humiliating curses, I never realised he was so powerful, I never realised the amount he knew! Finally with one last crucio into unconsciousness, my body had been through a lot in the past few days, even though I was healed, my body couldn't take the amount of tortures, Draco's was just the last bit into me collapsing..

I woke up with my head spinning on what felt like the sofa in the bedroom, I slowly fluttered open my eyes to see junior Malfoy staring thoughtfully back at me.

"What?", I murmured, trying to pull myself up but to no avail

"You've changed a lot, know it all Granger turned death eater slut, not allowed clothes or a bed to lie on…"

"Shut up, I was allowed them things but I pissed _him_ off. What do you want anyways? Seeing as you're the one of the reasons I can hardly move…shouldn't you be off somewhere celebrating your new mark?", I said sarcastically.

"I prefer you this way. Im here to apologise actually, out of character I know, if anyone knew I was doing this I would be in deep shit but-"

"But what? Why would you apologise? You hate me!"

"No I've never said that before, I just don't _like_ you, that doesn't mean I _don't_ like you…",

"What? You're confusing me now!"

"Let's just say I'm not as evil as you think, I only did that to you because I'd probably have been killed for refusing an order when I had just received the dark mark! Don't get me wrong I want to be a death eater but I felt bad for doing anything to you, knowing what you've probably gone through while here", he said, his eyes flicking to my stomach and thigh, my mouth was wide open out of shock.  
"Look I know you probably hate me, but you're the only person here anywhere near my age, so can I come here every now and again? We both don't like each other much but I think we both need the company at this moment in our lives, but still remember I'm the death eater and you're the slave!".

"Er, ok then...Erm, if you want, I suppose I'd rather have you around than your father"

"I understand. It's 11pm so I better get going before the dark lord returns, he knows I'm here of course, I just told him I wanted to see how bad I damaged you. Good night Hermione", he disaparated as I realised that was the first time he had ever said my first name.

I hate Draco, but someone my own age and he is clever, maybe talk about interesting things…while im Voldemort's prisoner I realise I have to have company or I'll go mad, even if everyone is a Slytherin!

"My dear, not everyone here is from Slytherin, Wormtail was a Gryffindor for instance, you seem to be prejudiced against anyone from slytherin…", Voldemort said when he apparated in front of me, he had started a habit of calling me his _dear_ which I resented.

"Like you and all your followers are prejudiced against muggleborns, master?"

"No, I'm not, look at you for instance, if I hated your kind I wouldn't of taken you-"

"-No! you kidnapped me to use me against my own people!"

"You don't seem to hate learning the dark arts though? My dear you seem to underestimate me and yourself"

"I'm not your dear!"

"Well you must start accepting your soul is of the dark"

"My soul isnt of the dark!", he smirked as I looked furious but I kept it in.

"It's late and you should sleep as should I. I wouldn't want to collapse like you have so many times…".

He went over to his bed and removed his robes with his wand until he was only in his underwear, he got in but still stayed sitting up.  
"What are you still doing on the sofa? You know you're not allowed to sleep there…"

I let out a frustrated moan and got up until I was beside the bed, It was colder here than by the fire especially as I was only in underwear.  
"Where do you think you're going?", he asked

"Where do you think? To bed! You said I had to go to sleep!", he was messing with me now and It was so annoying!

"Oh no you don't, don't you remember you questioning my generosity? So I told you let's see how you like living without it, so you can't sleep in the bed, you can stay on the floor in your rightful place!", he said amused, he was serious!

"No! You can't make me sleep on this floor! Its freezing and rock hard! I haven't even got a cover or clothes to keep warm!", I shouted

"You should of thought about that before you said what you said…it's not my problem, its either the floor or the dungeons, your choice", he turned over and lay down in the warm, comfy and massive bed.

I just stood there looking at his silhouette in the shadows, he had humiliated me so much and now he wanted more! Knowing full well I would be in the even worse dungeons if I didn't obey, I crouched down next to the bed, hating myself and him, and curled up trying to keep warm and comfortable.

I could tell he was smiling, I didn't sleep for hours, it was nearly impossible but I eventually did, I don't know how.

The next morning I woke up all achy from the hard floor, I slowly pushed myself up to see Voldemort on the armchair smugly looking down at me.

"You finally found your place"

"You're a world class bastard master", I sneered

"Don't tempt me to do something I may regret"

"Do what you want! I don't care anymore! All I want is my freedom!"

"Something you will never have, even if you do escape here, your soul is bound to me, I will find you. But…you haven't been outside for weeks, maybe a walk in the grounds is something I could allow"

"The grounds?"

"I will have Lucius escort you-"

"No! You can't, I can't be anywhere near him, he will probably kill me!"

"He won't. I will arrange it for around midday. You will remember your place"

He left and I was alone, Lucius has it in for me and being alone with him will just make him hurt me! I don't care what Voldemort says he _will_ disobey him to get his revenge.


	11. Hero & Villain

I was still deprived from wearing proper clothes the next day. Every time I received clothes now they were different, it was like there was an endless supply, and why did _he_ have to always choose my clothes!

I ate breakfast then waited on the sofa, I wasn't allowed on the bed and it had the shield thing from yesterday preventing me even trying. Eventually a swish of a cloak told me he was here.

"Still not wearing clothes? Come on slut I haven't got all day!" Lucius sneered as I walked past him and tapped my foot by the door.  
"Don't wind me up, you may regret it"

"Let's go then, I don't want to be near you any longer! As soon as this is over with the better!"

"Likewise, now come!", he led me until we was in the hallway with the grand hall, we passed it to a set of oak doors with gold plating, they opened as soon as we got near.

Sunlight poured in, I closed my eyes in reaction to the first time of seeing daylight in weeks, I soon got used to it and looked around. Grounds covering miles around, with trees and other exotic plants, it was like Eden. The warm air and a slight breeze freshened my lungs.

"The grounds look after themselves, the dark lord has them for his own purposes. You can wander but not out of 10 metres of me! A spell was placed on you to stop you even trying, you can't escape".

I turned away to look at the place I had been living, it was a massive dark manor, I could see dozens of windows and gothic looking trimming. How much space did he need! Lucius tailed me like a predator after his prey while I explored the various plants, some magical some not, some I had seen before in the greenhouses at Hogwarts while some I had only seen in books.

After a while I found a small stream with a wooden bridge over it, I stood at the top and threw in a stone while making a wish, that everyone at home was safe. I'm not one for wishes but I needed hope.

"You know, I should of killed you back when I first met you, I despised you even then, it would of saved me all the bother you've gotten me…", Lucius said from the other side of the bridge as he took a sip from a flask he had taken from his pocket, I walked the other way ignoring him. "Don't ignore me you stupid mudblood!".

"Just piss off! If you're just going to insult me-", I was stopped talking by Lucius hand over my mouth, he lowered his head to whisper in my ear.

"What can I do with you? I have you here at my mercy to do as I please…Maybe it's time to teach you a lesson…", my eyes widened as I struggled and screamed, but he was too strong and my voice was muffled by his hand. "No one will hear you, the dark lord just knows you've got to be back by two before he gets suspicious, so I have a full hour with you!".

He cast a silence spell on me, bound my arms together tightly and did something to stop my legs moving, I tried to cry out but no sound came out. I couldn't even struggle as he stood above me.

"You look so submissive lying there at my feet, I could do anything to you right now, I was going to simply torture you but seeing you like this…", lust was showing in his eyes as I begged with mine.

He lowered himself on top of me and slowly pulled down the knickers from my lifeless legs, he left the stockings on though. I closed my eyes knowing he could see everything and that evil smile of his…He pushed open my legs and lowered his lips to my ear.

"I _won't_ be gentle, it _will_ hurt, but you've had enough experience slut to be used to it by now!", he bit down on my neck as he thrust into me. He wasn't as big as Voldemort and didn't hurt as much, but he really _wanted_ to hurt me out of revenge for something I didn't really do.

"Don't you like this bitch? It's your only purpose!", he kept whispering in my ear while I turned my head away.

Lucius scratched and bit down into my flesh drawing blood, doing all he could to make me suffer, I couldn't even scream just cry silent tears. Just as he climaxed his moan turned into a scream as he was thrown off me, hitting the bridge and falling unconscious.  
I could see Voldemort's hand above me with his wand aimed at Lucius, anger like fire burning in his eyes as he made him conscious again.

"So Lucius you thought you'd play with my slave? Thought you'd try and break my possession?"

"No, no milord! I just felt sh-she needed to be punished-"

"For what exactly, your lust for her? Your pathetic excuses can't help you this time, I've grown tired of you, AVADA KEDAVRA!", Voldemort screamed at his follower, Lucius eyes went blank as he fell to the ground with a thump. Voldemort lent over me looking at the damage and silently healed me, I could move freely as soon as the killing curse hit Lucius, but I could tell I couldn't fully, so I stayed lying. I was in shock; he killed one of his best death eaters to protect _me_.

"Hermione, im sorry for this, you don't have to worry about him anymore", he said quietly, he actually called me by my real name, apologised and talked to me so _normally_, so nicely? "You are confused but let's just say he had it coming. I won't have no one touch you, harm you-without my knowledge! And my followers know this; I don't like it when my orders are ignored".

"But-but-"

"You are shocked at my actions but I care for your safety, you can believe it or not I don't care. You are still my slave and will act like it, today's incident won't affect your position"

"Y-yes master, I understand, it's just, I-I just can't believe you did that for me…"

"Don't get used to it. I am the only one allowed to bring you pain or pleasure for that matter. I'll take you to my chambers so you can rest, I suppose you can have the bed and clothes back", he slowly picked me up in his arms, "This filth can be removed by one of my followers later", he kicked Lucius's body and carried me back to his chambers, something I never thought would ever happen.  
He laid me on the bed and turned to leave.

"Thank you master", I whispered, he turned round and nodded before he left.

I can't believe what had happened, I was raped by Lucius, then he got killed, then I was healed and treated nicely by Voldemort! What is going on? Im always so confused in this place! I still hate Voldemort but knowing he would protect me and go to such extreme lengths like killing a strong follower, changed my outlook on him a bit, even if he is a sadistic bastard.

A few hours later and many different thoughts, someone apparated into the room, it was Draco.

"The dark lord told me about my father, i have come to thank you for it", he said as I turned to look at him in shock.

"What? He's your father, shouldn't you be murdering me or something right now?", I cried nervously in case he was bluffing.

"No, I hated him; he never had time for me or my mother. He deserved death for many things"

"That doesn't make sense, aren't all death eaters scum who deserve death then?"

"No, disloyalty deserves death, from the dark lord and to family"

"Oh, ok then if you say so. Why are you thanking me? I didn't do anything, I got raped but that's about it"

"If he hadn't of attacked you today he would of done it some other time, he did more than rape you by the looks of it!"

"W-what do you mean? I was healed?", I said quickly checking my body for anymore injuries.

"Yes but your covered in blood! Let me clean it up for you, Scourgify!", I instantly felt cleaner.

"Thank you…Do you know why _he_ helped me?"

"The dark lord? He told you didn't he? He doesn't allow anyone going against his wishes-"

"No I mean, helped me? I understand killing or punishing Lucius but why help me out? Why not just leave me to help myself!"

"He cares about you-no he does!", he added when I rolled my eyes, "You're probably the only person alive who he would kill for"

"But why?"

"You have the power he wants and I suppose he likes having you around, you are the cleverest and most powerful witch and he is the cleverest and most powerful wizard. You are equals in that way, you are someone who he can talk to not as a follower-"

"-as a slave-"

"-no, I mean yes, I mean…you are his slave but he sees you differently"

"You've changed, at Hogwarts you were the nastiest piece of work, now your nice to me"

"I told you before, we might as well get on now that were both on the same side"

"what do you mean on the _same_ side?"

"You'll see, you don't realise it yet but you are steadily turning to the darkness"

"Never! I was wrong about you, your still the same old Malfoy"

He smirked and opened the door to leave, he turned around for one last look at me.  
"Granger, your right I am the same, it was _you_ who changed", he left and closed the door behind him.

All death eaters are scum I told myself as I got up to go see if the library was open, it was thankfully. At least im entitled to something other than boredom or torture. I browsed the shelves searching for something interesting but most were bound in black leather with silver writing telling me what evil curses it has to offer. I came across a book about legilmency and occlumency, this could be interesting, maybe finally I could block my mind from _him_ and possibly be able to descend into his followers minds…find some things out, tell their lies…But how could a book teach me those things? I opened it up and all it was was _about_ the abilities not how to use them, typical as usual.

"So you're thinking of learning a new skill?", it was Voldemort, turning up again unexpectedly without notice or even a hello…

"Maybe master…"

"You won't find anything in there about how to learn, it's a practical thing needing skill not books"

"I know, I just thought it would be useful in this hell hole!"

"Remember your place. But you are still mine, you have power, skill and beauty-something that is hard to find individually, but when one has all three…"

"I don't have any of those, power maybe, but only when allowed-"

"You had better skills and abilities than most of my followers, even before you received your powers. And you cannot deny your beauty, you don't realise how many lust after you-"

"Just shut up talking about me like that-I'm too young for you seriously! I hate how you just, you just change all the time! One minute your torturing me, the next your telling me of my beauty?", I shouted, looking right into his crimson eyes.

"You seem to forget who I am, I am Lord Voldemort, I can treat or do what I like to you! Don't ever question my actions!"

"I-I, Sorry master…I just think this stuffs going to come in handy, so seeing as you're the only one who will be a good enough teacher…can you…"

"I will teach you occlumency and legilmency, but I think you should first learn occlumency, it will come more useful to you at this stage…"

"Thanks…master"

"You know, you can call me your lord if you get sick of calling me master"

"No, that would be like admitting you're my lord, master"

"I am aren't I", it wasn't a question but I still disagreed,

"No, only to those who work or support you, I am a slave of yours that is all, you said it yourself, im just a possession"

"For now"

"What does that mean master?"

"If you evolve to how I expect, I may have other plans for you, for now you can forget about that its unimportant at this moment", I tried to cut in but he carried on, "You use the term master so often now, you're finally learning respect". He was right in a way, I had learnt to just call him what he wanted, it was so much easier.

"I can start your first lesson now"

"What, now, here?"

"Yes, you made the decision on what to learn, I make the decision on when and where", he motioned me to stand opposite him, "I do this non-verbally, so be prepared, you must block your mind from thinking, you must fight it"

Without warning I was hit with Legilimens, I saw flashes of my past. I saw happy memories, getting my Hogwarts letter when I was 11, passing every test given to me, dancing with Krum at the Yule ball, the DA meetings, my friends…then it changed, bad memories came forward, being petrified by the Basilisk, Malfoy calling me mudblood, arguments with Harry and Ron, Lucius raping me-NO!", I screamed, I completely forgot about blocking my mind and those memories hurt me. He withdrew himself from my mind and I found myself collapsed on the floor.

"I-I…"

"You knew it wouldn't be easy, im not stopping now until I least get some sort of blockage from you! But you know, you did look 'hot' at the Yule ball", I laughed at him using the term hot.

"You sound like a teenager! Well thank you for your 'nice" comment", I couldn't help but smile.

"I like it when you smile, it suits you so much more than tears", he said quiety, "I was a teenager once remember, they were the years I began to be who I am now. I may not look like it, but I was once the best looking head boy Hogwarts had ever seen, but I will look young again soon".

"It's hard to imagine…what do you mean? You're going to be young again?"

"Severus is brewing a complicated potion to restore my body to how it was when I was Tom Riddle", he looked repulsed at saying his birth name, he handed me a glass of pumpkin juice and I drank it down quick, "He has been working on it for the last month, it should be completed by tomorrow".

"B-but why?"

"I've looked like this since my body was first restored last year, let's just say I prefer my old appearance. Plus it will bring me great pleasure at seeing you lust after me"

"You know that's not going to happen, and I would never of thought the dark lord would worry about his appearance!"

"I would never of thought that you would have a 'normal' conversation with me…I may be a dark, sadistic, merciless wizard but I can '_appear'_ normal-sometimes. Don't get too used to it though", he smirked then hit me with a Legilimens.

More memories, getting worse and worse, I tried to block him but he was just too strong. Flashes of my stay here, mainly torture and tears until it hit my first consensual sex encounter, happiness, pleasure and lust…I didn't want to remember them things with him! I tried to shield myself but he was sticking it showing me that memory, just tormenting me. I tried thinking of other things; I pictured when I first kissed Krum, that did the job he pulled out my mind straight away.

"So you like that boy then?" he asked with a touch of what sounded like jealousy in his voice.

"No! I did when he asked me to the Yule ball, and when he gave me my first kiss"

"I don't care about that!", he leant over and pulled me by my to press against his body, "You are mine! Remember that-"

"How can I forget? You remind me every day of this stupid life I have!", he turned me around and backhanded me, I fell to the floor holding my cheek in pain, blood was glimmering on my fingers from it.

"DO NOT DISRESPECT ME!", he shouted while I closed my eyes tight, "You will not have feelings like that for others while you're here! Is that clear!"

"Yes, master", how could I disagree? I'd just get a matching backhand mark on my other cheek.

"Good. Snape will teach you in future when he's not busy as it's quite clear you are not learning this fast enough for me, I am too busy", he said normally again. "You know what I feel like? A good, _long_ fuck tonight"

"Use one of your fucking followers then!"

"Be ready tonight", he replied calmly like it didn't bother him.

"No! I've already been raped today and you want another round!"

"The first time wasn't me and as I remember im the one who saved you and killed the bastard. Tonight won't be rape"

"How can it not be?", I whispered, what was he up to?

"You can't rape the willing", he said simply

"How the hell will it be willing?", his eyes fell down to the empty glass I had just drunken out of, shit! "You spiked my drink?"

"No that's a _muggle_ term; a dose of lust potion is all that was in your pumpkin juice, it should come into play within the next couple of hours and lasts for about 8. So you will be craving me once I return-", he said so smugly.

"You bastard! So that little conversation we had was to cover up the fact that you were giving me a potion?"

"Yes, you are clever, but what I said was true"

"Fuck you! Why would you give me a lust potion? Why not take me how you usually do, you're just going to humiliate me this way!"

"Two reasons, I prefer you consensual and I knew you probably wouldn't do it again, maybe you will prefer it instead of being forced, and yes it will be fun to have you humiliated, there is an important meeting tonight with the inner circle-and your coming!"

"No! How could you?", I cried, I'm going to be all over him in front of that scum!

"I can do anything, you'll be starting to feel the potion taking its affect within the next 2 hours, most kick in straight away but only last an hour or so, this one is so much better, this way the wait will be worth it", he licked his lips in anticipation and disaparated.

"I HATE YOU FUCKING EVIL-", I cut off, it wasn't worth it and my thigh was twitching a bit from disrespecting him. I stalked back to the bedroom to go to sleep, hopefully I would wake up and it will be just a nightmare.


	12. Lust

I didn't sleep, I just lay there, staring blissfully out of the window, it did show its true outside, as before I had doubted it.

I can't believe I was so stupid, I really thought he was starting to show some 'niceness", we had a conversation-but it was just to distract me. So stupid! He's the dark lord of course he's always up to something!

He had supplied me with clothes, actual clothes, it had only been a day since wearing any but it felt like so much longer! A little black dress and no underwear! Great, from only underwear and no clothes to clothes and no underwear! Just great! Well he couldn't make me go like that anyway I would just keep on the things im wearing. I thought I was being clever but my clothes were soon disaparated off me and I was naked in the room without warning! I rushed over to the dress and pulled it on. Eurgh! I can't get out of anything in this place!

I felt so exposed even though everything was covered up; it was short the dress but not as much as my previous ones, just the top dipped quite low. I had gotten used to being dressed like a slut; I was a symbol of his power over me basically.

I was dreading the potion starting to work, I had read about them, you can not want it at all, hate what you do but you cant control your actions, your body does the thinking, it reacts and wants pleasure.

Even if it is wrong.

I could feel it coming, lust spreading through my veins. Steadily my heart rate went up and I was starting to get hot, I was starting to get turned on by everything and felt some need of release, I hate him! I rubbed my body wanting someone, him. I didn't want to feel it but I yearned for his touch. I wanted him to use me, I wanted to be fucked senseless, give him pleasure…cant he just hurry up! I didn't want to feel like this but I couldn't care less at this moment in time. The potion took its effect so quickly once it started, but I didn't feel lust to anyone else, just him, he must have done something to it so I would only feel for him.

The door opened, it was him, strange using the door the muggle way. I rushed over to him but he stopped me and I was stuck where I was, I was frozen solid, only able to move my head.

"Keen aren't you?", he smirked and sat on the armchair facing me.

"Please I want you, I need you milord", I begged, I didn't even know what I was saying

"So you've _finally _come round to accepting im your lord?"

"Yes! You _are_ my lord, my master, my everything!", I gasped, I couldn't stop myself saying what it.

"Yes…I am. What I could do to you, make you do while you're like this…This is how I want you always, so submissive, wanting me to give you pleasure and pain…"

"I just want to please you, to serve you milord!"

"You're just a slut when you aren't learning the dark arts, remember that", he came over and patted my head like a dog, I should have been disgusted but it just made me want him more.  
"I hope by the end of this day you will accept that you are mine to use, you can enjoy it if you allow it as I've told you before…".

He removed the freezing spell he had on me and I rushed over to steal his lips. He overpowered my tongue like he always did as I fought for more, I cupped my hand around his member making him moan in my mouth.  
"Feisty little minx", he ripped my clothes off and I attempted to rip his, "Save your energy", he charmed his away and pulled me to the bed.

Hours later, Voldemort had his robes on once more. He insulted me all through our session together, calling me names, hitting me when I screamed in pain, but I felt pleasure through that pain.  
Normal me would be screaming that I would kill him someday and all that, but I wasn't normal me, I was thinking through lust, I thanked him for his kindness and kissed the hem of his robes. It was so pathetic.  
I got up and kissed his lips while he held my hair tight, he wasn't a kind lover and I knew that…lover? No…what am I thinking? Part of me was rippling through the lust but I couldn't fight it, I just had some random thoughts of hating it but I wanted him so much, that was the maximum I could fight it.

"You're right im not a kind lover, I will give you so much pain-but…the pleasure you give me, what I give you is hard to ignore…", he was listening to my thoughts but I had nothing to hide.

"I've been so bad milord, I deserve any punishment you give me"

"Yes you have been bad, but that's how I want you, I don't want a weak slave who can't fight", he whispered. "I want you submissive but with your feistiness...it will happen one day"

"Yes milord, it will"

"Good", he traced his finger around the light scar on my stomach showing his initials, "Mine".

"Yours", I whispered, "Milord, you _will_ win the war, you _will_ defeat the light, you _will_ rule all"

"Yesss, that's right, you know it's going to happen", he kissed my neck as I moaned, "When it happens, there will be a place for you, depending how you cooperate with me in future will decide that", I moved to look into his eyes.

"Thank you milord, I don't deserve it though, you can have so much more. Why me?"

He didn't reply and just kissed me again while rubbing my still naked body.  
"The meeting starts in half hour and I want you with me, you can wear you dress again but I've decided against repairing it", he accioed my dress to himself and put it on me.

The seam on the left side had almost completely torn and only stayed on by a few strands under my arm, the already low cut front had dipped even further. Because I had no underwear I was at a massive risk of flashing the whole inner circle if even a small strand ripped.

"They won't lay a finger on you without my permission, only I have the privilege of touching your body", he stroked my hair and led me down to the grand hall.

"Master, milord, I need you-"

"It's not your place to make the orders, but in your current state you obviously can't help it!", when we entered the hall it was how it always was just without people, he as usual went straight to his throne and sat, "you will begin to feel lustful to every wizard that enters this room and I can't allow you to start sucking them off in the middle of my meeting, so…". He made a black leather collar and lead appear from nowhere in his hands and clasped it round my neck, the lead was tied to his throne and so short so I had to stay by his feet.  
"I don't want to tie you up like a dog but I have no choice…", he patted my head while I groaned.

"Master, please can we go I need you!", I begged on my knees.

"No, you'll get over it", he smirked and looked up as a few cloak swishes sounded, I just looked in disbelief wanting the action I was being denied. I looked up to see maybe a dozen death eaters, his inner circle circled round him, looking down at me. Even more lust tore through me, these were the first men I had seen apart from Voldemort since I took the lust potion, I felt overwhelmed with the amount of males around me I felt I was going to faint.

"Master, please…", I whispered desperately I was going to explode, he just ignored me and cast a silencing spell on me. I tried to crawl towards them all but the lead prevented it.

"Now once you've all finished staring at my slave…", they all suddenly stood straight and looked in front of themselves, "Before we begin I want to put forward a few important notes, anyone who touches her without my knowledge will end up with the same fate as Lucius! She's currently under influence from certain means so her actions around you all aren't because she wants you; do not take advantage of the situation. Now onto other matters, the Order…", it went on for maybe an hour or so I didn't even know what he was saying, all I kept thinking was when and how is he going to fuck me next!

Finally I felt the silencing spell removed off of me and I could speak once again at last. The death eaters were still there but they seemed to be finished, they all kept in their positions though while they looked at me.

"Master?", I questioned curiously

"Im rewarding Draco for his work as of lately, so much better than his father and his loyalty I praise". I didn't care I just wanted to go back to the bedroom and share some time with Voldemort, he lifted my chin with his finger to look in his eyes, "You will go to Draco when me and you have finished, you will be his until you return to me in the morning, is that clear?"

"Thank you master! When can we go back to your chambers?", I asked while smiling, he stroked my face,

"Soon, first I must meet someone for a few minutes, I will leave Severus and Draco with you", he kissed me roughly then disaparated as the death eaters did, soon it was just the three of us.

"So, golden girl is lusting after everyone?", Draco mocked and kneeled just out of my reach, "Such a slut, look you haven't even got underwear on!"

"Now, now Draco, she doesn't know what she's doing, mocking her will just turn her on even more", Severus said amused, looking me up and down.

"Like what you see? Come over a little bit and I'll give you a better preview-"

"I can't wait till I have her tonight! She is so beautiful and clever, but seeing her like this...A little preview will be harmless-"

"-No! You can't touch her until you're allowed!"

"Come on Sev, you know you want her too, he will never know…just a quick blowjob is just what you need!"

"Yes, please…let me do it, I've been denied so much for so long!", I cried, pulling at my lead trying to break it, but it had some sort of spell that prevented it.

"No! You want her Draco, then do what you like, don't involve me!", Snape said rolling his eyes and sitting on a nearby chair facing me.

"Fine with me!", Draco replied and rush over to me and kissed my neck while I moaned. He didn't waste time with me and straight away got his hard member out, it was exactly the same as his fathers. I lifted my hand around it and slowly sucked, I soon bobbed my head faster and faster. "Swallow it all bitch!", I did happily when he came, he patted my head and put it away, "you give a good blow, sure you don't want a go Sev?", no answer, "Sev?".

He turned round slowly only to receive a major crucio and was thrown across the room, mimicking his father, he didn't fall unconscious though. I looked up still licking my lips to see Voldemort looking furious.

"Did I at any point say you could touch her?",

"I didn't! She touched me!", big mistake Draco, never backchat the dark lord.

"I will deal with you later; forget your session with her tonight! Now go!", he crucioed him once more and forced him to disparate. He looked down at me stroking my face, "You will be punished, I don't care that you're under the potion…Severus, you alerted me of the situation, for that you can have her tonight instead. I know it's not your usual thing but I want her with someone tonight while she's still under influence, and since im away on business…".

"Yes milord, I would be honoured", Snape bowed, "Milord, the potion has been to your liking so far?"

"Yes, it's been pleasurable and amusing for me, her impatience and fiery temper is how I like her", Voldemort was twiddling my hair though his fingers.

"Good, if you ever need my services again Im always here milord", Snape bowed again and noticed a hickey Draco had given me, "Erm...milord I can remove that if you wish?"

"He's marked her? Yes remove it! She is only to have the marks I give her!", he said enraged, "I thought the Draco boy was going to be a good replacement for his father"

"He is milord, but he is also a hormonal teenager", Snape replied while dabbing a mixture from his pocket onto my neck

"Maybe, but he has the dark mark now and will grow up, as his godfather you _will_ make him!"

"Of course milord is there anything else you need?"

"No, you can go, she will be taken to your home later tonight", with that Snape disaparated leaving me and Voldemort alone. He looked down at my half naked figure and undid my lead with his wand, "You are mine, that doesn't seem to stay in your head, even after you have two marks telling you and the world you are!"

"Yes milord, I'm sorry, _now_ can we go have some…fun?", I asked innocently sucking my fingers, he nodded with the smirk I had gotten used to and we disaparated to his chambers.

A few hours later I was in a plain bedroom in a muggle town, it looked a bit like one of those rooms you get in a overnight hotel, plain and simple. Snape's house. A place I knew he rarely visited and probably despised. As soon as me and Voldemort finished he gave me a portkey which brought me here, the door was locked and no one entered. Even after all the pleasure I had given and received from Voldemort I still wanted more, I tugged on my leather collar out of boredom which had been left on. Whilst under the lust potion I didn't get any satisfaction from myself, I needed a man.

I got up to look in a small mirror hanging opposite the plain white bed, wow the collar was nice, black with tiny diamonds encrusted in the leather. I saw the door handle moving thought the mirror and spun around in delight, it was Snape with his wand in front of him, pointing at me.

"Snape! Thank Merlin you're here I was getting desperate! Come on, my master told you to enjoy me…why not take advantage of that?", I asked seductively moving closer to him, no reply but I was hit with the same freezing spell Voldemort put on me earlier.

"Miss Granger, I don't care that you are the dark lords slave, whore or whatever you are! I don't care that you are under influence of a lust potion and I don't care that you want some satisfaction! You are here because I am to protect you from any other wizards who want to take advantage of you!", Snape said sternly, standing right in front of me looking down into my eyes. "I do not want to fuck you, you are too young for me and I used to teach you"

"Please! Just a quickie? I promise you won't regret it!", I was pleading but he just rolled his eyes, "You can't keep me standing here all night!"

"Don't worry, you won't", he flicked his wands and I was being pulled onto the bed, ropes were tying me down to the bed posts making me helpless. "You're staying there until morning-"

"NO! Please this is torture! Your tuning me on even more on purpose!", he silenced me and fed me a small bluish liquid, I didn't feel different at all.

"While you're like this I think I should tell you something, whilst like this the potion will let you know what I say but you won't remember it…", he sat on the end of the bed stroking my leg to annoy me on purpose.  
"Now, you hate me because I spy for the dark lord and have betrayed the order, partly your right I do spy for him. The other part…no I haven't betrayed them, both sides believe I work singly for their side but I support the light. I help the dark lord in his work but that is what I must do to keep alive. You hate me and you won't remember what I have said in the morning, but I feel better saying it aloud". He patted my head and got up, I didn't actually care about what he was saying I just wanted him on top of me, "I told you this because I felt I had too, goodnight", he lifted the silencing spell and left.

The bastard! Leaving me here so unfulfilled! I lost count of the amount of times me and Voldemort had been together today but I still wanted no _need_ more. I whined and moaned for an hour or so before drifting off to sleep in my binds.

I woke up wincing from sunlight in my eyes, once my eyes got used to it, I looked around. Where the hell am I? And why am I bound to a bed? Then realisation hit me…


	13. Falling

I pulled helplessly against my binds with no success of escape, definitely magic. I couldn't remember everything from yesterday, just flashes, but as time went on things got clearer. I kept seeing Voldemort's face and soon every part of him…doing things to me-and I was enjoying it! Draco…I couldn't believe I even touched him! And all those followers, looking at me while I was in next to nothing! I really thought I could fight it but I just couldn't!

The door opened slowly and a dark haired man came in, Snape. I looked at him in disgust still struggling against my bonds.

"So you've finally got over you 'little spell'"

"This is your fault! You gave him the potion! The first time I leave my prison I come to _your_ place!"

"If I hadn't it would have been my neck on the line"

"I don't care! Im so humiliated! Look at me! My dress is now just a piece of fabric held together by a few strands, and Im covered in cum and Merlin knows! Whatever I did yesterday I am never giving a repeat performance of!", I shouted at a now sitting Snape next to me on the bed. "I bet you loved seeing me like this! I hate-…you-_you_ didn't touch me…I remember now…why didn't you? You could of taken advantage of me…". I was confused and stared at him curiously; he looked at me for he hadn't looked into my eyes before this.

"You were my student once, no matter how much I detested you. Let's just say I wouldn't get anything out of using and abusing you, your just a child in my eyes…", he said quietly,

"That didn't stop him-"

"You hate me, I know that but you should know I don't hate you…as much anymore. You're the cleverest witch of your age, the most powerful of the entire population but still you choose the light, you are strong but don't overestimate you strengths. It won't last, especially under the dark lord's watch". He finished and got up, releasing me from my bonds. My limbs were aching and I struggled to get up for a moment, when I finally did I gave Snape a questioning look.

"I still don't trust you, but thank you. I have a weird feeling about you, but I can't place it yet…"

"I understand, now I am to take you back to the dark lord's chambers-"

"I hate him so much! Cant I just go home, Im growing tired of fighting him anymore, I don't want to admit it…but Im losing the will to stand up for the light. They all think im against them, I just don't know what to do anymore…"

"Miss granger, Hermione, do what you think is right, it's your decision whatever your choice"

"Don't tell anyone I said that, especially _him_"

He didn't reply just gave me an old boot, I touched it and I was transported alone to Voldemort's empty chambers. I rushed to the bathroom, ripped of what was left of my dress and jumped in the shower. I scrubbed my skin red raw for ages, I didn't want any trace of him on me, then I felt my neck…what the hell is that? I got out and looked in the mirror for the first time since returning and saw the c glistening on my neck. Hasn't he made it clear enough already who I belong to? I don't even remember getting it, it made me feel like a real slave now, just what I wanted…I noticed a few hickeys/love bites on my body, especially my neck and breast-not exactly love bites more of hate-fuelled-with-lust-bites.

I tugged at my collar but it had no opening, it just went round my neck without an end, a buckle or anything! He better take it off soon, I don't want to remember yesterday anymore!

A house elf was waiting for me next to the door of the bathroom; it bowed when I noticed it and came forward quickly.

"Master wants miss to wear dress! Master says shoes and underwear aren't needed!", it squeaked bowing lower than before, it handed me a piece of white clothes with golden thin rope like ties.

"I refuse!", I cried throwing the 'dress' to the floor and walking out to the bedroom.

The house elf appeared in front of my holding the dress

"If miss won't wear them herself, Iddy will do it for her!", it snapped its finger and the dress pulled itself over me, I moaned out of annoyance, "Iddy is sorry miss, but master wants you ready! Master wants to talk to miss then practise her skills!". it left without another word, I stalked off to the mirror to get a better look at myself.

It wasn't even a dress! Just two pieces of fabric held together by about four or five golden ropes belted around my body, it didn't matter that the fabric fell to my feet; both sides of my body were on full view so it didn't exactly hide much. My collar still hung tightly around my neck, still not budging, still I was without underwear. Yet another typical outfit given to me.

I didn't want to see him but I was forced to go down stairs. He was there sitting on his throne looking at me thoughtfully, his wand locked in between his fingers.

"Ah, my slave, my key…Your looking…nice today", he stuttered a bit on the word nice, it wasn't exactly a word that was in his head much, I stayed silent, glaring into his eyes. "I hope you enjoyed yesterday as much as I did, and a few of my followers liked you how you were as well!", he was trying to tease me on purpose but I would say a word, my fists clenched tightly while I looked deep into his cruel eyes.  
"I can't wait for when we next…get together…I know you would enjoy it, you seemed to be screaming my name a lot yesterday-"

"Whatever I did yesterday wasn't real! So forget about me enjoying anything with you!"

"Ah you see that's where you're wrong, remember when you slept with me willingly? Without the need of a potion? Well you see, that lust potion was a normal lust potion for you when you were with other people, so you lusted for everyone! But when you were alone with me, you only wanted me, even with the Draco boy you were thinking of me. That's how the potion works, it heightens the lust for the person you want most"

"You're lying! Just another of your stupid ways of confusing me!"

"Why would I lie to you? I am lord Voldemort; I have no need to lie"

"Well you're wrong! You're no lord of mine! You are just Tom Riddle!", I screamed, wrong move, fury filled his eyes. I was hit with several madness filled Crucio's lasting what seemed like hours, no matter how many times I had been hit with the curse, it didn't make them anymore easier to take.

"You are also wrong, I am not Tom riddle…anymore, I am lord Voldemort, the most powerful of all! You will never repeat my birth name ever again! Is that clear enough for you?", he asked in a voice in such a tone, it was like he could kill with it.

"Crystal", I whimpered though clenched teeth as I stood up. He motioned for me to sit at a table filled with food; I ate slowly without looking at him.

"Good. As you know later today I take the potion Severus has been brewing for me, meaning I will not be seeing you for a few days, during this time he will begin your occlumency lessons. For now I want to see if you've improved in your duelling, now let's begin!".

A few hours later I was being healed for the hundredth time possibly, I did well, but no one could defeat the dark lord, I am no exception. He patted my head like a dog reminding me of my wretched collar.

"When can I be free of this collar?"

"Your sign of ownership?"

"No, I already have two of those remember, this is just a way to humiliate me"

"Ah yes, your dark mark, but im confused about this other mark you talk of…",he said gently, lightly brushing my left thigh as I stood up.

"Stop being sarcastic, those initials of yours scared onto my stomach forever more!", I was getting so angry now

"No that was your doing, it's just to give you some discipline".

"How was it my doing!"

"You wanted to duel dirty so I gave you a curse you couldn't handle. Simple as that. Now stop bickering with me, I don't care for it. The collar isn't removable by my own means, such as a spell etc.", he started twiddling his wand like a lost school boy.

"then what?", I asked impatiently.

"You must prove you don't need a collar, do not ask me it can be something to keep you occupied. I must leave now, I take my potion later and will return to my former body!"

"I don't care how you look; inside you still have a rotten core! Don't flatter yourself either, I bet your not even that good looking. Well I guess anything's an improvement!"

"Im not going to torture you for that seeing as you lust after me like this how will you be then? But I think I might have to torture you if you don't start calling me by my title…"

"Yes, master"

"I will be gone for a few days, a week at most, my body needs to recover from its new self. I won't be any weaker at these times, I will just need rest, being around you certainly won't aid that! Like I said before, Severus will be taking your lessons in that time"

"I understand maste., Erm can I ask something?", he nodded slightly, "Why do you always use Snape? He may be a bit overworked…"

"He has skills in most aspects of my work, he is useful. I'll keep that in mind. Im going to reward you for the pleasure you brought me yesterday, I think the daily prophet every morning should be good enough, you can see how life is outside of these walls".

"Thank you master, but I have a request actulally; can I see someone other than your followers? Just a friend of mine for just an hour even, please if I don't im going to go mad! The last time I saw any of my friends I sentenced one to death…please master…", I said slowly, my voice almost a whisper, I knew it was unlikely but it was worth a try.

"Ok", my head shot up, did he just say ok? "We can go now, take my arm"

"Wait a second! Why are you doing this?", I asked quickly while he pulled me over to hold onto his arm

"Mr potter and a few other order members are at the burrow, repairing the damage, removing the bodies and whatever…don't look shocked, just because im the dark lord doesn't make me attack like some animal at every given opportunity!"

"But why did you agree so…easily!"

"No important reasons, one of them is that it's my last chance for the order to see me before my body changes, it could be a bit of a going away party", he said sarcastically, it was so weird when he was sarcastic, "the body change is another part of my plan…". I held on to his arm and we apparated to the remains of the burrow.

It was the same as we left it, just it had collapsed a bit, I could see a few shadows inside, moving about, moving things…moving corpses…

"I can't do this", I whispered

"You can and you will, you requested to see them, and I don't go back on things!", he cast a protective spell and another spell I never heard before on me and motioned for me to go forwards, "You can't go out of 10 metres of me, they can't physically harm you in any way but you can feel pain. So im allowing you to go in alone, as long as you remember them three points".

"Yes milor-master…!", I quickly said, I turned towards the house bracing myself and then walked forwards. I slowly pushed open the blood stained door, a cold breeze hit my body and a feel of death sent shivers up my spine-a far cry from its usual warmth and love inside. I gently pushed the door further forward and crept in, I thought it was empty until I felt a wand pressing against the back of my neck.

"Who is this? A death eater in disguise?", it was mad-eye, I recognized his voice from fourth year. I turned around slowly showing him my face; his eyes widened in shock but then flicked his wand, calling everyone else in the burrow to come over. Harry, Ron, Shaklebolt and Dumbledore came forward, all looking shocked with their wands pointing at me.

"Hermione, what a pleasant surprise!", Dumbledore said as if I had just popped back from holiday,

"We can't trust her Dumbledore, we don't know if its really her, could be an ambush of some kind…even if it is her how can we trust her?", mad-eye said from behind me, still his wand at my neck.

"Please, it's really me! I haven't got time, I don't know how long but it's not going to be long!", I cried, pleading with my eyes for them to trust me, "Im here because I wanted to see you all! I understand you probably all hate me but you must believe me I had no choice about Ginny…it was either her or both of you Ron!".

"Don't ever talk to me directly you evil bitch!", Ron snarled, he seemed so different but I understood why.

"Ask me anything please, let me prove to you im not on his side!"

"How can we trust her Dumbledore?", mad -eye asked not taking his eyes off me.

"As it happens I always keep a spare Veritaserum on me always, you never know when it would come in handy", Dumbledore replied taking a small clear bottle out of his inner robe with a smile, he was unusual but clever at the same time. "Now Miss Granger, I understand how your feeling but you must understand that we need the truth".

"I understand professor", he poured the liquid into my throat and he waited a few minutes for the potion to work. It felt so strange, I couldn't control whatever I wanted to say, I couldn't talk…

"First things first Miss Granger, why are you here?"

"I requested to see my friends", was all I could say.

"Why would Voldemort allow that?"

"He rewarded me with some daily news; I refused because I'd prefer to see my friends or id go mad. The only people I ever see is his followers or himself, don't you understand that?".

"Yes Miss Granger it's understandable. Now, have you in any way aided the Voldemort in his plans?"

"That's hard to say, the fact that im his slave does help him, but I have not aided in anything against the light that im aware of"

"Even under a truth potion I don't trust her! Look at all her marks! What are they, love-bites? Disgusting! And a collar around her neck likes some dog! Have you had consensual sex with him then?", Harry shouted, he looked so angry.

"The collar was a punishment, I don't know what I did to receive it, it can only be removed once I prove I don't need a collar. And for the majority of my stay no, even Lucius Malfoy raped me but he was killed for that-"

"Malfoy senior is dead?", Dumbledore ask curiously, when I nodded he nodded in what seemed like lost thought.

"So you have had sex with him willingly?", Harry spat at me

"Yes once willingly, plus yesterday I was tricked into taking a lust potion, I have no idea what my actions were. I have little memory of it, just I keep seeing _his_ face…", a few tears ran down my cheek as I heard Harry and Ron mutter some insults at me.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger, but we must move on…do you know what his plans for you are?"

"Only that he wants to use me to defeat the light, I don't know how, but he's trying to train me in the dark arts"

"Ok miss granger, one last question…is there good and evil in the world?"

"No, only power and those too weak to seek it-", I quickly covered my mouth in shock, no! I don't think that!

"I knew it! She is a traitor! Let's take her down to the order now an really interrogate her!", mad-eye shouted, he hit me with a stupefy but I rebounded off of me. "Oh so now she's protected!"

"She's betrayed all of us! I can't take this anymore! If she's got a protective charm on her there's only one way to break it! CRUCIO!", Harry shouted the one thing I never thought he would shout at me. Halfway through saying the curse, I felt magic spreading though me; the curse hit me but didn't affect me at all. I felt anger I had never felt before flow in me, I returned the curse and Crucioed Harry until Dumbledore froze me. Harry was shaking on the floor and everyone was either staring at me in shock or helping Harry.

"Miss Granger, it's too late for you now", Dumbledore told me

"No! Im sorry! He cursed me first! I-I just want you to help me…"

"I wish I could", Dumbledore replied sadly

"How touching, it's a shame your little reunion didn't go so well", Voldemort mocked from behind me, he just apparated with no warning as usual. The whole order pointed their wands at him nervously; he pulled me to him tightly.

"It was a mistake coming here Tom", Dumbledore said calmly

"I haven't done anything wrong have I? I just brought my slave to see her so called friends…it was your order who attacked first", he was right he hadn't actually done anything wrong yet, surprisingly. "Don't try to attack me; you know you will just fail; now if you don't mind we need to go, I am busy".

"Tom, you ruined that girls life"

"No, she still fights me in support of your pathetic people, it's just your too naïve to see that. It's _you_ who ruined her life, if you trusted her like she wanted maybe you wouldn't of lost her-", I cut into his sentence by turning and putting my fingers to his lips.

"I don't support you master, but I can't fight for an order who won't fight for me. I don't want to be your prisoner but I also don't want to be with the order anymore, now I know they didn't help me when I needed it most". I spoke words I never thought I'd say, but realisation hit me that I was right.

"Evil death eater whore!", Ron shouted at me, I hit him with a minor crucio but he still screamed in so much pain, I didn't even realise I was doing it. I quickly removed the curse and collapsed to the floor in shock.

"What's happening to me?", I gasped, I didn't want to be doing this!

"Miss granger im sorry, I should of tried to help you earlier on, now it's too late", Dumbledore apologised, I didn't care, I didn't want apologies I wanted help!

"No it's too late for _you_, I however have forever!", Voldemort smirked and took my arm, we apparated without warning to his chambers.  
"You have proved to me you don't need your collar, it's gone. You will succumb to the darkness"

I was collapsed on the floor crying, I had no idea what to do.

"Crying won't change a thing so stop wasting my time! Your still being affected by the truth potion, it should last a few more minutes…this should be entertaining!", he smirked. "Do you want power?"

"Yes"

"Do you want to go home?"

"…No"

"Where do you want to be?"

"I don't know, I don't want to go back but I want to be free"

"Ok then, do you hate me?"

"No", I said simply, but that just wasn't true I do hate him!

"Why not?"

"You are intelligent, powerful and skilful. I respect you for all of that, you are always in control and you've taught me great things. I should hate you for your sadistic ways, but I hate your sadistic ways not you. When you show some rare affection for me, it makes me feel good even though I don't believe it, I don't know what I feel for you but it's certainly not hate…anymore". I didn't want to say them things, I didn't even know I felt that way! Voldemort looked a bit shocked, but then nodded and apparated without warning.

Why did I have to say all that? That's not how I feel! I _do_ hate him! What do I do now? Im hated by all my friends, I've admitted I don't hate the dark lord and im still stuck here once again, alone with no one and pathetic.

"How's the dark lords pet doing today then?", Draco, just what I need. "What? No response? You seemed to be using your mouth a lot more yesterday-", I silenced him with the magic Voldemort forgot to take away from me, I didn't even realise I still had it until now.

"Yes Malfoy, but you seem to forget I was under the lust potion, in reality I wouldn't touch you with a 10ft long broomstick!", I snarled and sat down on the armchair quite happy with myself, Draco removed the silencing spell from himself with his wand.

"You little bitch! How dare you use magic against me! You will pay!"

"How exactly?"

"You'll see. Also for getting me punished yesterday, it was you who touched me! Anyway seeing as your distracted being in love with the dark lord it should be easy-"

"What! Where the hell did you get that idea!", great rumours are spreading and they aren't even true!

"I heard what you said to him"

"If you were listening you would of heard me tell him I don't hate him, there isn't only hate and love in the world Malfoy"

"When you finally do admit your love for him, remember he doesn't feel love, he will only reject and humiliate you-probably torture you a bit while he's at it…"

"Fuck off! I don't love him! I don't give a fuck what he or you or anyone does to me anymore! And I just want to leave this prison!", I screamed, he just smirked, "Stop smirking at me! Im sick of people using that expression in front of me!"

"It's just funny, golden girl Gryffindor is finally defeated by the dark lord"

"Get lost, go torture some poor defenceless muggle or whatever you usually do!"

"You know, I would but I have to stay here. The dark lord asked me to watch over you for a few hours, im not really into babysitting but for you I made an exception".

"I don't need someone to watch over me I've had enough experience being alone here!", I walked out to the bathroom an banged the door shut behind me. I locked the door with a few charms knowing he wouldn't be able to break them if he tried and went straight to the library door, there was a note. I walked into the library and sat down while reading it.

_I left the library open for you while im away, anything in there is open for you to learn and read about.  
The balcony is open if you need some fresh air; you know you can't escape the gardens. When I return, I will be more disciplined on you, lately I haven't treated you as harshly as I should, be prepared for it._

No. im not doing this anymore, I've had enough with these mind games, these stupid things! I have nothing to lose…  
I wrote a note on the back of his and folded it under one of the belts on my dress so it was secure. I walked up to the double doors leading to the balcony and pushed them open, a cool summer breeze swept across my body, it felt so nice, so fresh.

The balcony was beautiful, flowers and chairs covered it, it was so unlike him. I walked slowly to the wall of it and sat on the ledge, looking down I could see a long drop, not to long but it should be high enough. I sled my legs over so they were hanging gracefully over the edge, the summer breeze felt so nice, it was midday and the sun was shining against my skin, warmth, something I hadn't really felt for so long.

Closing my eyes tightly with a smile, I fell. Like Alice down the rabbit hole, I fell into darkness, the unknown, I was free.

Lying on my lifeless body was the crumpled up note, spotted with blood.  
_I don't want this anymore, I never did. I won't help you, you always knew that but you still tried, I don't know why but if you ever do get what you want, grant me one wish, keep my parents alive and make them forget me, I don't want them to feel my torment. Please.  
I have nothing to live for, prove me wrong._


	14. Awakening

"Milord, she's awakening!…I'll come back when you finish Milord", a faint feminine voice I could hear over me saying, I slowly fluttered open my eyes, everything was dizzy and fuzzy bit it soon came into focus. A bedroom…wait I remember, the dark lord's chambers…I didn't die. Im still not free, why can't I feel pain though? shouldn't I be in intensive care?

"I thought I lost you that day. When I looked over the balcony I saw your body, broken and bloody, lifeless. I felt so angry with you, I wanted to make you hurt for doing that to me, but when you never woke up…", a similar voice said to me from the bottom of my bed. A man no older than twenty-five came over and looked down at me, dark eyes and black hair, he was so handsome, he had hollowed cheeks and was so tall, I could see muscle under his dark robes as well, those eyes had a tinge of red to them.

"Who-who are you?", I stuttered, it was if I hadn't used my voice in ages.

"You've forgotten me? I guess not, my appearance has changed since your fall as you knew"

"Voldemort?"

"Lord Voldemort, yes. Master of yours? Yes still", he added with a smirk.

"You look so-so…", I looked down while he stroked my hair out of my eyes, "…good I guess, so different. But wasn't it supposed to take like at least a week to fully work? It's worked so fast!"

"Hermione…it's been 3 months since your fall, you fell into a sort of coma as muggles like to call it-"

"What! No…it's not true! I can't believe this…I was supposed to die! I was supposed to be free!"

"You won't ever escape me, you know that. And thank you for the compliment, it's been a while since I got one from someone other than my followers…"

"Your still evil, no body image can change that! Why did you save me? Why couldn't you of just let me die?"

"You will be useful in the new world and I've grown fond of having you around, you're not like most slaves you still have a soul, even though its mine"

"My soul isn't yours!"

"Actually it is, that mark on your leg shows that" , I moaned and tried to sit up but my arms kept buckling under my weight.

"How did you know I was trying to kill myself?"

"I didn't, I knew you were hurting so I went looking for you, at first I thought the Draco boy had harmed you but he told me you went to the library…and that's when I found you"

"how did you know I was in pain?", I asked confused

"your soul is bound to me, I know when your in pain, when you feel pleasure, how do you think you survived? I didn't know it until the moment I found you...but you can't die unless I die. And that is unlikely seeing as I have horcruxes-"

"Horcruxes! I've read about them! And wait, I can't die?"

"your soul is in the place of where part of mine was, it's like you have your own horcrux in me but it's not. I put part of mine in you when you were unconscious all those months ago; you're a horcrux"

"WHAT!"

"Clever isn't it? I can't die, you can't die, the only way for me to die is for you to die, but you can't die unless I die. I am basically immortal, and you're stuck with me forever more"

"No! how could you…there must be a way…", I was crying now, this wasn't happening

"well apparently there is a way round it, but only someone as powerful as me and who actually knows about you being a horcrux could do it. No such person exists"

"I hate you!"

"No you don't"

"Yes I do! Fuck off and leave me alone! I don't want to be here and especially with you! I don't care that you're 'hot' now or that you have masses of power! Your still cold hearted evil-"

"Don't get angry with me, you're the one who attempted suicide and failed! I would make you fall to your knees and beg for forgiveness-but, you've just woken up from a three month sleep, you are still ill" he leaned down and kissed my forehead then apparated.

I can't believe it. I failed im not free, I never will be. And I've lost 3 months of my life! I started crying wishing it wasn't true. A popping sound told me someone had apparated in, I looked up to see a woman in her early 30's in poor clothes coming towards me.

"Hi I've been your healer for the last few months, im just to telling you your fully healed, you just may need to have some time to get used to being awake"

"Oh thank you, couldn't I of just died…"

"Its not my place miss but I wish I could of let you die, I know what you've been going through and will go through"

"What happens to you now? I mean now you don't have to heal me?"

"I go back to St. Mungos hopefully, is the dark lords decision"

"Well thank you anyway. Good luck with the future"

"Oh thank you miss, good luck tonight as well", with that she left.

I pushed myself up, my arms were so weak but I managed it, sliding myself over like I had done all them months ago, I pushed and I was on the floor with a thump. My legs weren't working; 3 months of non-use had given me some impact. I pulled myself by my arms to the bathroom with a lot of hassle and lent against the back of the door, over the next few hours I trained my legs to move until finally they could carry my weight and walk. I went straight to the mirror to see how I looked after 3 months of sleep.

No sleeping beauty but I wasn't as bad as I thought I would be. But the thing what caught my attention the most was my eyes; they had a red tinge to them-like Voldemort's. I look evil! They were still brown but I could see it. My hair had gotten a few shades darker and my breasts were bigger! What gives him the right to changing my appearance like that!

I went through to the library which was surprisingly open; it was the same as it was when I left it. I went straight up to the window but it was obviously locked, I could see the sun setting in the distance making beautiful colours appear across the sky.

"Miss Granger it's nice to see you finally awake, but another suicide attempt isn't going to happen if that's what you're thinking", it was Snape coming from the sofa, I turned round to see him, he looked different, more clean, his hair was slightly shorter and styled, and he looked not that bad looking actually.

"Im not miss Granger anymore Snape, im just a possession, not even Hermione. I've come to realise there's no hope for me, so why live a lie?"

"If you say so, but since you've been away I have been rewarded a lot for my work, he's even given my certain rights about you"

"Like what! What gives him the right to do that!"

"He is the dark lord and your master; you even admitted you're just a possession. I am the only one other than the dark lord himself who can touch, harm, punish, order or reward you"

"What!"

"Oh and you must call me sir from now on, im not your master but I have rights which you must obey"

"Piss off and leave me alone! Too much has gone on in to short amount of time!", I was hit with a short crucio which killed, I was still weak and hadn't been tortured for ages!  
"What was that for!"

"Your language, your disrespect"

"You're being serious then?"

"Oh yes", he twiddled his wand between his fingers. "Hermione I do not want to harm you, but being in the position I am now with the dark lord I must treat you how he expects me to, so I suggest you act more obedient even if you don't like it!". I wanted to hit him, but I stayed still and silent, I could tell he was telling the truth.

"why has he made me look like the dark lords slut?"

"No you look like a dark queen"

"No, just the dark lords attempt at making me look dark so I suit the role of his whore better! _sir_", he laughed and gave me some clothes. "What are these?"

"Clothes? What do you think they are? Being a know it all hasn't really lasted has it?"

"I mean, what are they? Why am I being given clothes? Cant I just go to sleep I feel really weird"

"You've had 3 months worth of sleep so you can wait, you just feel weird because you've just woken up. It's just a dress, get ready because we must leave soon". I moaned and walked out to the bathroom and threw off my clothes, just a simple nightgown and chucked on my dress. Once again no underwear…3 months down the line and he still punishing me.

It looked nice actually, deep red and fell gracefully to the floor, it was tight and low cut as usual and was backless. It had corset like back covering the backless part of the dress, I couldn't do it up myself. Snape. Before I went out I pulled my now waist long hair into a low side ponytail, falling across my front, one last look in the mirror at my reddish eyes and I left. Snape was sitting on the sofa still, reading a book, he looked up as I entered and stood up.

"Erm, sna-Sir, I can't do up the back…can you?", I asked he silently went behind me and tied it up tightly. His hand kept brushing against my skin making me shiver slightly.

"You look good, now we must go, or we'll be late"

"For what?", he ignored me as he led me out the room, "What do your 'rights' to me mean? I mean what can you do? Sir", I asked nervously I wasn't in the mood for a crucio.

"I can do what I like, just no long term damage, I can also give you anything, but as a reward. I can give you pain or pleasure, or use you for my pleasure"

"So basically I'm your slave too?"

"No, I have limits but they aren't important at the moment, and I will not be using all my 'rights' to you", he ignored me for the rest of the journey to the great hall, "The dark lord is celebrating your awakening…", before I could reply he smiled and opened the door, Voldemort was sitting on his throne and what seemed like hundreds of people were dancing and having fun, woman were talking happily as some danced with their partners, what's going on?  
Everyone turned round to look at me, some were in shock, Snape pushed me forward and I walked up to the now handsome Voldemort. Snape bowed, "Milord" and left me.

"Everyone, tonight we celebrate my slaves awakening! Drink, dance, talk! Do as you wish!", he's in such a good mood, its so weird…he talked to me alone.

"What's going on? Who are these people?"

"Calm down, we are celebrating your return and they are my followers. You seem surprised that I have so many…"

"There not all death eaters are they, why are you celebrating all of this for me?"

"Your awake, now don't question me anymore! Would you take my hand in the next dance?", the music suddenly got slower and he held out his hand. I was shocked and curious, he's different, is this really him? "Yes, I didn't change, im in a good mood, don't ruin that", I took his hand and he led me to the floor, he held onto me tightly and led. He was pretty good at it.

"I didn't know the dark lord danced…", I whispered teasing him, he chuckled and kissed my forehead

"Anyone can dance, I just happen to be good at it. Just because I kill for a living doesn't mean I enjoy other things…", he replied.  
"Don't confuse yourself, I can always be like this but it's your behaviour what affects it. I am sadistic as you always remind me but I can be generous…".

I woke up the next day in his arms.

He trusts me now, he thinks I want him, but it's all part of my plan.

I am going to defeat the dark lord or escape and get my freedom whilst trying.


	15. Hogsmeade

I moaned as he left a trail of kisses down my neck, I turned and kissed him on the lips.

"You know waking up a lady from her sleep is considered bad luck", I smiled

"I think the risk is worth it. Later the healer says you must exercise to get your muscles working well again…"

"I think last night was a big enough workout don't you?", I said which made him smile, "Don't you have a world or something to take over? You shouldn't waste time with me"

"The world can wait…"

"Im not going anywhere, I'll be here when you get back! But can I use the library master? I wish to research some things…",

"Only if you give me a little something in return"

"Well you'll have to wait and see", I winked and got up, purposely climbing over him and walking to the bathroom naked.

I shivered when I closed the door, I feel pathetic! But it's what I must do…for now. Even though he's so good looking, he disgusts me, this loving attitude he has with me will only last as long as I obey him.

I pulled on a black thin robe hanging on the door and went straight to the library; this room was filled with dark books so it had to be here…I browsed the shelves looking for anything and everything, finally a few books about horcruxes.  
These must be so rare, they are banned in most places and he has a few! There must be something in here how I can be free of him!

I skimmed the dark pages, searching, there was some gruesome pictures and diagrams, how to make a horcrux. It was disgusting; one of the books even had ways of killing someone as painfully as possible! It made me feel sick and there was nothing on how to reverse a horcrux. Maybe he got it wrong, maybe I'm not a horcrux, or maybe part of my soul isn't in him, but who am I kidding? Im never going to die just like he won't, im stuck with him forever! There must be something else…  
"Horcruxes? You won't find a counter in there", came Snape's voice from over my shoulder, why is he always in here?

"Im just seeing how it works…how do you know?"

"I was with the dark lord when he worked out you had a horcrux type of thing in him, he decided to put one in you for safekeeping, it was one of the best plans he's ever had!"

"Why would you care? Sir"

"he is my lord, finally he is immortal-or as close as. So why are you suddenly all over him? Not really your usual thing is it?"

"Finally! You're back to your sarcastic old self! I thought I lost you for a minute!", I said sarcastically, "Its none of your business what I do!"

"Don't tempt me, I will make you feel pain if you do"

"Ok, im sorry", I lowered my head as I spoke to avoid eye contact with him. "So are you still teaching?"

"Yes actually, Dumbledore is easy to trick. Its better spying as a professor at Hogwarts than not. Its the weekend so I get to leave the grounds"

"Weekend? Wow my body clocks mucked up!", I cried as I sat down. "I know you don't really care…but how are all my friends?"

"Well seeing as you have no friends, that's a random question. But your ex-friends are doing just fine; Potter and Weasley are doing even worse in my lessons"

"Potions wasn't always their strong subject…"

"Potions? I teach defence against the dark arts, I forgot you've missed so much"

"Why did Dumbledore _finally_ give you the job?"

"Ah you make me sound like I was desperate for the job, I have no idea", he replied but gave me a questioning look. "I'm keeping my eye on you in future…you're up to something, I sense it"

"you must be losing your touch sir, I simply have realised how much I like the dark lord, that little sleep did me well, sir", I smiled, I had to be careful because I knew he could easily see my thoughts. "You know, now that I know my fate I've decided to get over it and bow down to him, he is my life, that won't change, so I'm simply embracing it now"

"I don't believe a word of that, I know you, you would never do that"

"No you think you know me, you hated me all through my school life and-…I'm seventeen…"

"What?"

"Im seventeen, im of magical age…I always imagined my 17th as a great party and loads of fun with my friends…I missed it, I don't know my OWL results or anything…"

"You don't need OWL's anymore, but I happen to know what you got, all outstanding's and one exceeds expectations for defence against the dark arts"

"Oh, only exceeds expectations?", I said disappointedly before realising how stupid I sounded. "I guess you're right…but, I can't believe it, I suddenly got older…seventeen. I remember Harry once telling me that he would countdown and kiss me when I turned 17 because I 'would probably need one'", I chuckled before I stood up and put the books away. "So much for that…", Snape considered me for a moment before he came over and stood in front of me.

"Close your eyes"

"Why?"

"Just do it", and I did. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1", he whispered and stole my lips for a moment. I looked at him confused and shocked.

"Why did you do that?"

"You looked like you needed it", I laughed and felt tears in my eyes.

"Thank you, just like Harry would have done", I smiled and sat down. "I never would have imagined I'd share the lips of sarcastic professor Snape, the man who made my lessons hell for five years"

"I know what you've been through, you deserved at least what you had been promised by someone else...but you must know, a simple kiss isn't going to change my suspicions about you"

"I know you don't trust me, I was kidnapped, been against the dark lord since I arrived and attempted suicide-so obviously you'd have some problems with me. But doubting me, means doubting him, _sir_"

"We'll see", he apparated away looking a bit annoyed.

Great I have Snape on my back now. Well he can't really do anything about it, I hate all death eaters…but he was quite good to me in a way. I continued to browse the shelves for anything, no such luck, but from what those books say there is no way of destroying a horcrux without killing the person. I'm stuck.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew was I was naked on the library floor with Voldemort on top of me. I faked a smile as he thrust into me and moaned, a lot. He's like a machine or something wanting a fuck or few everyday! It hurt, no matter how many times I've been with him it still hurt, but not as much now that it was consensual-or at least that's what he thinks.

"Milord!", I gasped as he moaned and fell to my side, I wasn't going to call him Voldemort, I wouldn't give him that pleasure. He suckled on my shoulder gently while I stroked the hair out of his eyes, it was weird, him having hair, colour in his cheeks and dark eyes-even if they did have a reddish tint.  
"Not the usual way of waking someone is it milord?"

"For you I made an exception, you were wearing nothing under your robes it was like you were inviting me to enter"

"I'll keep that in mind for the future, you scared the life out of me though I thought I was being attacked!"

"You know that isn't possible while under my protection", he replied huskily, I wanted to laugh at him being sexy, it just wasn't supposed to be, the most evil man in history shouldn't be like this!

"It happened with Lucius on that day…" I said quietly getting up, he grabbed my hand and pulled me down, getting on top of me so I couldn't move.

"Don't ever mention to me you being with another man; Severus is an exception but never ever tell me about it! I don't care that you've accepted being here, You are still my slave!", he shouted at me, I didn't even do anything wrong, I just reminded him on some truths.  
"But…you are under my protection; I know when you're in pain, so even under the very unlikely time when you are attacked. I'll be there, that's a promise". That's comforting.

"Thank you milord, I didn't mean…im sorry, I won't mention it again"

"Good. Now I was thinking, you've been asleep for so long, is there something you wish to do? You haven't seen daylight on a good occasion for so long…"

"You've been good to me, I don't deserve it milord", great I'm sucking up to him now.

"Maybe im getting a soft spot for you, so what do you want to do? If you want to leave, it will be only for an hour". Leave here? I need to see Dumbledore, where would he be when not at Hogwarts?

"Hogsmeade. Can we go to Hogsmeade?"

"Hogsmeade? I haven't been there for decades…", I laughed but quickly covered my mouth with a grin, "What?"

"Sorry it's just hard to imagine you that old? You're so…well if you can't work it out it doesn't matter we can do something else…"

"No, we can go, but I will have to make a change in appearance for you"

"And yours", he flicked his wand over himself and me and I could see his appearance changing, he was now a brown hair middle-aged man, still good looking but nothing like himself. "Wow you look good, do you always make yourself look hot? Or is it just coincidence"

"The glamour spell is always random, I just happen to be lucky, as are you"

I went into the bathroom to see what he meant, blonde hair, green eyes and pouty lips, I must admit I did look pretty good.

"When can we go?", I said happily, the first time I had been really happy in ages

"Patience, the reason im not leaving it till later to go is that it will be harder to be detected if we go straight away. The charm is not as effective as a polyjuice as the appearance will last only 100 minutes and cannot be redone to the same appearance meaning you can't fool someone for too long. So we must be back before then, it doesn't matter to me if not but I think you'd prefer to be back instead of you watching me kill a lot of people".

"Yes I understand, thank you master! Milord I am most gracious", he took my arm and we swirled, my feet touched snow as fresh cold air brushed through my hair. I looked around at the snow roofed cottages and shops around me; in the distance I could see Hogwarts. Home. I smiled and took Voldemort's hand this wonderful afternoon.

"I'm not usually one for days out, so what do you usually do?", he said a bit confused, I could tell, it was hard to imagine the dark lord going out for a picnic often.

"Well…we have about 90 minutes…how about we go to the shrieking shack? No one ever goes there and last time I was there, there were a few…empty beds about", I smirked, that caught his attention, "And then we can pop into the three broomsticks for some drinks". This way he gets what _he_ wants and I have a chance of seeing someone from the order-or better yet, Dumbledore.

I led him to the shack, passing lots of faces, some I recognized as most were students, they must be allowed out today. My heart leapt as I saw Ron and Harry, I almost waved but remembered, they looked happy with some sweets from Honeydukes. Voldemort's grip on my hand tightened but slowly loosened as we passed everyone, he was just reminding me my place.

No one was around the shrieking shack as usual, so we went in. Maybe 45 minutes later we came out again, he looked satisfied as did I-mine was a put on expression though. I could tell he preferred my other appearance more though, no idea why, I look much better looking now, I on the other hand preferred him like this, it was if it wasn't him.

I held onto his hand. I had to make it look like we were a couple or people would get suspicious of two unknown people walking about, looks better when you seem like you're in love.

" Why the three broomsticks? I remember going to the Hogshead a lot when I used to come here"

"Milord it _is_ less likely that you would be overhear in the Broomsticks, the Hogshead is most likely way of getting caught", I said innocently, he didn't reply so I led him to The Three Broomsticks. I knew he was going to hate this bit.

We entered with little people noticing us, we just blended in so well, no dark vibes, we sat in a corner away from most people. Voldemort looked a bit disgusted, I knew he wanted to kill half the people in here, but he wasn't about to start a massacre, it was a fools game.

"I'll go and get two butterbeer's, don't go killing anyone now milord", I added with a smirk, it was fun to tease him especially when I knew he couldn't do much about it in such a public place. It felt so good being with other wizards and witches again, people who aren't death eaters or followers of his, finally I felt the light I needed.

"Haven't seen you round these parts, just passing?", Rosmerta asked while getting the drinks

"Yes, im leaving within the hour with my, er, fiancé. Yes we're just doing some shopping for the wedding and Diagon alleys a bit too crowded for my liking", she nodded and handed the drinks over, I gave her some money Voldemort had conjured up for me. I'd make a pretty good story teller, it sounded so real.

"Well congratulations!", I thanked her and sat back down, I could Voldemort eyeing a table a few metres away, it was the teachers! I could even see Dumbledore in the gathering, and Snape.

"So, not really your thing is it"

"You're going to pay me back a lot for bringing me here!"

"I think I can make it up to you in some way milord", I smiled

"Pay back, a lot. Were going when you're finished I can't stand these people, always laughing and joking, talking about irrelevant things like _music_", he spat.

"Does Snape know it's us?"

"No, no one does. It's going to stay like that"

"Of course milord "

He is just so moody! Well I wouldn't expect no different, I guess I should be grateful.  
I saw Dumbledore getting up from the corner of my eye! It's going to be a waste of time if he leaves…but he went to the bathroom, this could be the chance im looking for.

"Erm milord I need to use the bathroom, it really can't wait! Ill be back soon", he eyed me suspiciously but let me go. I've got a feeling a Crucio is in order for pissing him off, but that can wait for now. I went into the bathroom hallway and waited outside the males, he can't be too long and he wasn't.

"Miss, the females is on the other side", Dumbledore said with that twinkle in his eye.

"Professor I need to talk to you urgently! I have not much time and it needs to be now and in private!", I said quickly looking around to check no one was spying. He looked a bit confused but seemed to realise it was urgent, he took me into the backroom of the pub.

"What could be the matter miss? I haven't seen you before-"

"Professor it's me! Hermione! Please, im here with Voldemort under a glamour charm, I need to talk to you-", I was talking so fast so he held up his hand and I stopped talking.

"-_Hermione?_ Yes it is you; you never learnt occlumency did you. What are you doing here?"

"Please, he said I was allowed to do something I wanted for an hour because of the coma and all that-"

"Coma?"

"Yes, I was in a coma for 3 months, attempted suicide. That doesn't matter at the moment, I need to tell you-Voldemort can't die!"

"I know that Hermione, he has horcruxes, you may not of hear of-"

"Yes I know but you don't understand! _I'm_ a horcrux! And I can't die, a fragment of my soul is in him, it's like a horcrux of some kind. Don't you get it? If I can't die he can't die!", Dumbledore looked deep in thought it was rare to see him with no idea what was going on.

"Hermione, are you sure?"

"Yes, I needed to tell you because I'm trying to find a way around it, his library has nothing about it though! I'm pretending im in love with him or something so he trusts me, I thought I'd have a better chance that way. I was hoping you would know what to do?

"You're not lying I can see it, but I honestly don't know at this moment in time. Hermione, the order isn't against you-"

"They are, that's why I tried to kill myself!"

"No, I wasn't sure if you had joined his side or not, but I saw your thoughts at the burrow, you wanted to be home, be away from the darkness. Voldemort wouldn't hurt you as much if you felt defeated, im sorry Hermione for that, but it was the only way".

"Oh…So they don't all hate me?", I gasped, a few tears sliding down my face

"No, they know that you want to be with the order"

"Well I should go then, I said I'd be quick", I shuddered and turned to leave, he put his arm on my shoulder and the next minute I was apparated away.

I landed with a thump in an empty street, Grimmauld Place, I turned around confused but Dumbledore dragged me forwards quickly to number 12 and pulled me in.

"Professor? I-I-"

"Hermione, I've brought you because it may be the only way of finding a way around this horcrux problem, I'm sorry it happened so quickly but there wasn't much time. Your safety is number one priority at this time. Voldemort won't be able to enter here, even if he does know where you are",

"Oh my…I-I…im free! It was so simple…this, this just can't be real…", I felt dizzy and fell into a pit of darkness.


	16. Home

"How is she?"

"Well, she just fainted so nothing's wrong she just might be a bit confused"

"Why does she have dark hair? Are you sure the glamour's completely gone?"

"Yes, she had blonde hair under the spell. Its seems her appearance has been altered for you know who's own pleasure, it's not dyed that colour, its growing like that…Oh look he's waking!"

I flickered my eyes open, confused, I heard a few gasps. "Who are you?" I murmured, a wet towel was pressed onto my forehead.

"Shhh, calm down, your just a bit over excited…Its Tonks"

"Tonks? Oh Tonks! It wasn't a dream, I'm safe!", I started to cry and sat up to look around myself. Lots of people were around. Dumbledore, Lupin, Kingsley, Mad-eye, a few of the teachers and Harry. "Do you all hate me? I'm so sorry for everything!"

"You haven't done anything Hermione except been abused for the last few months", Dumbledore said kindly, I smiled and pushed myself out of the bed I was in. "You should sleep"

"I've done enough sleeping to last a lifetime professor, I want to help! How have you all been? What have I missed-er…where's Ron?"

"He still doesn't trust you, he just needs time 'mione", Harry said and hugged me tightly; I couldn't stop myself crying, I was actually with my friends! "I'm so sorry".

"I missed you all so much!"

"I think It would be better if we all sat down and discussed things Hermione", Dumbledore told me and the rest of the order, I nodded and we all walked down to the dining room and sat down.  
"Miss Granger, Hermione, what have you done while you were there?"

"Well, a lot", he took a deep breath whilst twiddling my thumbs, "I-I was raped, tortured, abused and forced to dress like a slut. Punished for my disobedience, he wanted me to learn the dark arts-embrace it, I refused of course. I have powers, magic he wanted to use against the light, he tried to seduce me with books, yes I admit I have read some of them but just out of curiosity, I had no intention of using it to aid him", I told them, my face still glistening with tears, there faces a little shocked, "What else do you want to know?"

"What's with your eyes?", Harry asked confused

"Oh them…I have no idea, I woke up from my coma like this. I don't know why or how he did it! I look evil, I think it's to make me look the part, the dark lords personal slave".

"Oh, well we'll find something to get rid of the changes 'mione, but it doesn't matter, its what's on the inside that counts", Harry smiled, which I returned, it reminded me of what I said to Voldemort about his new appearance, "and what's all this about a coma? What did he do to you!"

"No, it wasn't his doing. I-I tried to kill myself, jumped off the balcony, 3 months I was out for. I only woke up two days ago"

"Oh Hermione! Are you alright!", Tonks cried getting up and giving me a hug

"Yes im alright! Thank you, it's ok, I can't remember even hitting the ground. Professor have you told them about the-"

"Yes, everyone knows, were doing all we can to find something, but no luck so far. I'm sorry", Dumbledore replied sadly

"Don't worry about it, so what happens about master-I'm sorry, it's a habit I guess"

"It doesn't matter, he may physically be your master, but he never truly will be if you don't accept it, mione", Harry nudged me. At least I have some support. I put my head on my hands, but as my robe slipped down I noticed something. Words.

"What. The. Hell!", I shouted and quickly looked at it, it read:  
_When you return to me, that you will if you want to or not, you will feel the extent my punishments can reach. Prepare yourself for nearing death but not being able to.  
Return to me, or be taken, its your choice. I don't care either way.  
LV_

Dumbledore was looking at it intently, it stung as it healed itself once I finished reading, no scar or mark visible.

"How?", I whispered.

"He can send messages which cut into your skin, It won't scar and heals itself once you've read it, but you will feel pain and shed blood", my eyes shot up in shock, it must have happened when I was unconscious.

"So much for freedom", I whispered, "I'm going to have to go back aren't I?"

Dumbledore didn't reply, but I knew the answer before I even asked the question, I looked at everyone but they didn't give me any eye contact.

"So what can be done about this horcrux problem?"

"Well a horcrux can only be destroyed, meaning it must be beyond magic repair"

"So basically even if I do destroy it, it means destroying myself, as we know that's not going to work seeing as I cant die"

"I honestly don't know, but a substance like of a basilisk would do the trick to destroy a normal one, I do not know if it would work for you"

"There's only one way to find out, I just remembered…the sword of Gryffindor has Venom of a basilisk on it, why not try stabbing me? To be honest I don't care if I die anymore"

"I understand miss Granger, if you are willing to risk your life then it is something we must try, but I think it would be best if it was done next weekend, gives us more time to research"

"Just do it whenever"

"Very well", I sighed then turned to Harry.

"So Harry, how have you been?", I asked, a nice conversation is something I hadn't had in so long.

"Ok I guess, im captain of the quidditch team!"

"I knew you would! That's fantastic! So missed me helping out in your lessons? Snape told me you were doing bad-"

"Snape? What's he got to do with anything?"

"Ive seen him almost every day since I've been masters slave"

"WHAT!"

"I thought you all knew!", Harry spun around to Dumbledore questioning as if asking if its true.

"I'm sorry Harry but me or anyone else here at this table has had any idea of what you've been conversing in"

"What do you mean? it's not like we're whispering-wait…", Harry said confused and then turned round to me and then back to Dumbledore, "Have we been talking in parslemouth?". I paled at his words.

"Yes, it seems Hermione has picked up the 'gift', as part of Voldemort's soul is in her, she probably has another bond to him-similar to yours Harry".

"What! Oh just great I can speak to the fucking Snakes now! Sorry…I just have had too much going on…Professor…?"

"Yes miss Granger?", Dumbledore replied happily

"Can I go back to school? It's just im so far behind and I would just love to be around regular people again!", it was a lot to ask but it was worth a shot.

"The news of your kidnapping has been died down, it was in the papers for maybe a week but it was decided the public didn't need any more grief. All the students at Hogwarts know where you've been, without the details of course, so it might not be such a good idea…"

"Please just for a day even! Hogwarts is the safest place to be, everyone knows it!", I was begging now, it was just something I needed before I went back to my prison. "Please professor, just a day of normality for me?"

Dumbledore thought for a moment, "I think you can go to Hogwarts, the dark lord can't get you from there and maybe it will be healthy for you to be with students your own age than Order members here"

"Thank you so much! When can I go?", I was so excited! I can't believe I could actually go!

"Calm down, I can work it out so we leave within the hour, it will have to be through the floo network, it's the safest way"

"My magic...",I noticed after a moment, "I can feel it, he has given me my magic, why would he do that"

"He sees no threat in it, and probably believes that if you support him you will use the magic against us. I must leave now to work things out", he disappeared without another word.

Oh my! Im going back to Hogwarts! I can't believe i actually have magic! I tested it by accioing a quill to me, it actually worked!

"What time is it?", I whispered in the arms of Harry as he hugged me.

"7pm, you do take your time waking up!", we both laughed and talked about the past few months at Hogwarts while we waited, apparently my stuff was left in the same place I left it, the girls didn't want to move anything in case I returned. That I was!

The next few moments were a blur, going into the fire and arriving in Dumbledore's office, given the password to a secret bedroom so I wouldn't disturb the rest of the school on my arrival. Harry walked with me to it but left me to go in alone; he kissed me on the cheek before leaving.

I can't believe im finally home! All my things were in this small basic room complete with en-suite bathroom-not as glamorous as Voldemort's but good enough for me. I wonder what he's doing now. And I wonder how and when im going to have to go back…but once the weekend comes I may be free once and for all! Dead maybe, but free. I nearly cried when I looked in the mirror, my red eyes pierced back at me, what are people going to think?

I knew tomorrow would be weird and hard, who knows what everyone knows. I just know im going to survive one more day in my real home. 


	17. Short lived return

Sunlight burned into my red eyes, I looked around at my surroundings, confused at first but usually when I wake up these days it's in a new place, I realised with a jolt where I was. I pushed myself out of bed and scurried to my clothes, my actual school robes were there!

I pulled them on with a smile and brushed through my hair, it wasn't frizzy anymore, not even curly, it had gotten straighter and straighter as the days went on, now it was so straight and sleek it was like I had never ever had frizzy hair. I checked myself, no more surprises. Good.  
I had no books but that didn't matter to me, I didn't even have a bag but I really didn't care, being here was good enough. There was a knock at the door and I quickly went to open it.

"Hey 'mione, nice to see you at school!", Harry grinned and hugged me; I could see Ron behind him with his head down.

"Ron! It's so good to see you! Look I know you probably still hate me and don't trust me at all-"

"It's ok, I don't hate you, but I still don't trust you. Im sorry about what you've gone through but at least you understand what I have", he looked up and gasped but he straightened himself out, "Why do you look so different?"

"Got me, just something I've been cursed with by my master", I said with a shrug, Harry obviously explained everything just left out that minor detail.  
"So shall we go down to breakfast? Wow, I haven't said that in ages! Am I just doing your lessons?",

"Yep, that's what Dumbledore said, we got charms, transfiguration and double defence against the dark arts", Harry replied, all good except I was dreading being near Snape, I wasn't going to bring it up though.

"Ok lets go", I smiled and they both stood around me as if guarding me, it was so weird, being a trio again. We passed no one seeing as we were a bit late, just as we got to the doors of the great hall I really got the shivers.  
"Im so scared, it's nothing compared to what ive done in the last few months…but these people I know…"

"Don't worry about it, were here for you", Ron said, I hugged him and Harry and took one last deep breath, as the doors opened we walked in, down along the tables. I felt a thousand eyes on me, silence but a few murmurs, I didn't give anyone eye contact-I just wouldn't be able to cope.

I sat down in-between Ron and Harry and picked up some toast, opposite was Neville, I gave him a smile which he turned.

"It's good to see you back Hermione!"

"Thanks Neville, it's good to see you too!"

"So you been ok? I don't want to sound nosy!"

"Nah it's alright, I've been good considering, I know most people who are overhearing this conversation probably don't trust me and think I'm evil because of my new appearance and the circumstances, I assure you im still me and this appearance is just a curse I must live with", I finished with a smile. It was a bit much but I just wanted everyone to know Im still me.

"Oh ok...you didn't happen to see Bellatrix at all?", he whispered

"No im sorry Neville, I might of but I only ever saw a certain few without their masks on. But I promise you if I ever do see her in the future, I will curse her for you if I get the chance"

"That's fine with me", I ate a slice of toast and jam

"So have you been alright?"

"Yes, same as usual, as well as most were shocked at your…well leaving, but your back!"

"Yes, I'm afraid it's not for long, there's some things I need to take care of"

"Oh, well we'll catch up later, I need to see professor sprout about something, bye!", he left rather hastily with a wave.

"It's nice to Neville again, I missed being in here", I looked up to the teachers table and saw Snape staring at me, I looked into his eyes.

Living it up you fucking death eater bastard! I turned around with a smirk knowing he had been using legilimency on me. For the rest of breakfast me, Harry and Ron chat about normal things, I nearly forgot I hadn't been here for months. A piercing pain in my arm told me one thing, so I excused myself and hurried out to the nearest empty girls bathroom. I quickly peeled back my robe and wiped away the stinging blood

_Hogwarts isn't any safer than anywhere else…_

I closed my eyes tight as it healed itself, I looked into the mirror to wipe away my tear but I could see someone else's reflection, I turned around. Malfoy.

"Little miss slut back at Hogwarts? It was a bit of shock to me seeing you here but I must say your new appearance suits you fine!"

"What do you want?"

"Why are you here? Last I heard you were asleep for months…"

"I was not asleep I was in a fucking coma!"

"Same thing to me, not my fault you go and jump off a balcony. I'm not that nasty am I?", he mocked, he was really pissing me off.

"I escaped actually and I'm going to be free as soon as possible! Don't fuck with me Draco because im actually happy for the first time in a while", he grabbed my arms and pushed me up against the wall with a thump.

"It would be so easy to take advantage of you, in the dark lords chambers no one can touch you...but here I could do what I want! Don't worry though, I won't, it will be pleasure enough to see you being tortured for hours on end when you return!"

"What are you doing here? Pretending your not a death eater and just a humble school boy? Must be hard to cover up your forearm!", he tightened his grip but I wouldn't wince.

"I'm on a mission. But talking of marks…I guess you're going to be hiding yours from everyone-don't want people to get the wrong idea!", he growled into my ear.

"Malfoy! Get the fuck away from her or I swear I will curse you to oblivion", Harry shouted from behind him, I could see his wand pointed at Malfoy's neck. He instantly let go and stalked off with a smirk.  
"Are you ok! What did he do to you?", Harry quickly said checking me over.

"Don't worry! He didn't do anything, just tried to wind me up. Let's just get to class, he's not going to ruin today for me!".

The next few hours were so much fun, all the teachers were nice and some people were just as nice, some avoided me, I knew most probably didn't trust me but that didn't matter. Lunch was brilliant, I just loved being in the great hall surrounded by friends but the end of lunch would mean the thing I was dreading most. Snape for two hours, it would be too weird having him acting 'normal' after seeing him as a death eater! And no doubt he has orders from Voldemort to follow…

As me, Harry and Ron waited outside the classroom chatting even more-there was so much I had missed! I had a nagging feeling in my mind…this wasn't going to last, I will go back to _him_.  
Soon we were sitting in the classroom; I sat with Ron and Harry at the back, like we usually did anyway. The room was dark and miserable, the walls covered in pictures of various wizards and witches being subjected to curses-just his taste. The door opening silenced the whole class as Snape walked to the front of the classroom.

"Today we will delve into the unforgivable curses and learn in-depth how to respond to them. First though. Miss Granger, did I tell you that you could sit there?" the whole class turned to look at me.

"What?", I said confused

"I said, did I tell you to sit there?"

"No, but you didn't tell anyone else where to sit so I assumed I could choose like everyone else, have you got a problem with that, _sir_", I emphasised the last word, making a point that he wasn't my master just my teacher.

"Sit at the front miss Granger, after missing so much time off school we wouldn't want you to get lost now would we"

"You know full well that wasn't my fault and defence against the dark arts is not my problem. I've learnt enough about the dark arts to last a lifetime, and even more on how to defeat it, do you have a problem with that?", everyone gasped at me standing up to a teacher-Snape no less.

"Detention. Stay after class, we can start straight away. Now move to the front", he said sternly. I wanted to argue but detention was something I wanted to avoid, I walked down to the front on my own and sat in front of him.  
"Good. Now, the cruciatus curse…", he spent ages lecturing on it, then we had to read about it for the rest of the lesson, no practical's today because of my 'show off behaviour' as he put it. He didn't give me any eye contact during the lesson but I could sometimes feel my mind being invaded, using legilimency on me was so annoying!  
"You are all dismissed, Miss Granger stay behind", everyone left, Harry gave me a reassuring nod but he and Ron had to go, they had quidditch practise straight away.

After about five minutes alone and in silence-he was reading some notes, he stood up and looked down at me.  
"So, your attitude has changed since 5th year but you have got worse in your attitude to me. Something needs to be done about that…"

"What are you going to do about it? The worst you can do is detention here", I laughed.

"The dark lord has given me a couple of messages to give you, I think it would be preferred than cutting into your flesh"

"What is it then?", he smirked and went to the back door to his office.

"Your will come to my chambers, they are just through my office, if you don't I can guarantee it will be more uncomfortable here"

"Fuck you! I'm not going in there! If I stay here you can't do anything, because anyone could just walk in…"

"it's a shame the door has been locked, the room has been soundproofed and you have no magic", my eyes widened and I tried to do simple spells but nothing happened. "The dark lord decided it would be best to remove your powers for now…he is not going to make your stay any more comfortable. So you can come in here or stay here", I cursed him under my breath but followed him through.

When we finally got to his chambers I was surprised how nice it was, not at all like the room in his house I was locked in.

"So what's the message-AHHH!", I screamed as he hit me with a Crucio for a few minutes, I couldn't stand the pain and was holding my body tight. He finally released and I was left gasping for breath, before I could move my whole body fell paralysed, I couldn't move a muscle, I was just like a floppy doll.  
"What are you doing!"

"Just following orders", he pulled me over to his bed and threw me on it uncomfortably and leant down to me, "I bet you've missed being used and abused, you seemed to like it so much the other day!", I spat in his face, he calmly Scourgifyed himself and slapped me hard against the cheek.  
"I told you before to behave as I must follow orders, I have to punish you for your actions. Now you're going to back to your master, you used floo to get here so you use floo to leave"

"You can't force me, you know I have to say the name of the destination I want to go to and I refuse! How are you going to make up an excuse to Dumbledore that I _happened_ to go back to my master whilst in _your_ detention?"

"A polyjuiced first year is under the imperio at this moment in time in the library in full view of everyone-everyone thinks it's you having just been sent to do extra homework as part of your punishment. She is going to tell Dumbledore when the potion wears off that it was you who gave her the potion so you could return to your master. You should be more aware especially when around Draco…"

"You're all in this together to hurt me as much as you can!"

"No, just following orders! Before we go, you will drink this", he brought out a vial from his pocket and quickly muttered a spell to stop me breathing out of my nose-I had to open my mouth to breathe and he took the moment to chuck it down my throat. It tasted nasty but I couldn't feel its effects.

"What the hell is it sir!", I didn't mean to say sir! What's he done to me!

"More submissive it makes you-more slave like. You will call anyone with a dark mark sir, every time you are in your masters presence your knees will give way forcing you onto your knees-it's up to him if you can stand again, and if for some reason you do disappear you will feel extreme torture-regardless of any wards the place you go has!",

"Bet you are going to get a big reward tonight you evil-no, it's my master who is evil and I can't even escape him…why is he so desperate for me!", Snape ignored me but pulled me by my dark hair to the fireplace. I closed my eyes shut as he threw the powder and we were transported back.

I turned around and Snape had already gone, I turned back to receive two evil red eyes, gleaming in anger.


	18. Cruelty

My knees at once fell to the ground and I quietly moaned in pain, I couldn't even look up; my head was fixed in a position only allowing me to see the hem of his robes dusting the top of his shoes. That stupid potion worked! Why do all things that involve Snape affect me in a bad way! Broken glass was on the floor not so far away, it looked like from what I could see he had caused uproar in the room.

"So what's your excuse? Not that I will care but at least you can't complain that I didn't let you explain…", his voice barely audible.

"You want the truth? I have none master. When I saw Dumbledore I went to tell him of my identity, he took me to the order-I didn't ask him he 'kidnapped' me if you like, I asked if I could return to Hogwarts and I could. That's about it master, you're going to torture me, I know that, punish me, so why lie to you? I can't do anything about it, but I didn't leave I was taken, I just didn't return. Master", I said simply and truthfully.

"You know not to lie to me, good. CRUCIO!", I screamed the loudest I've ever screamed, it was the most powerful curse I had felt from him so far and I felt like death was nearing but I knew it wouldn't. He kept the curse on longer than usual but released it before I would go insane.  
"You didn't leave; you were taken, but didn't return to your master. You knew you would return anyway why let yourself be punished? As you knew you would"

"I had friend's master, people who actually like me-something I hadn't had under your control. I wasn't free, but in my heart I was"

"You never will be, its time you realised that properly. Crucio!", he replied. Over and over again for so long he tortured me, my screams turned to sobs but it seemed to get worse each time. Suddenly he stopped, I still couldn't look up at him and being tortured on the floor made it so much more humiliating.  
"My slave, so submissive now, prove it to me…kiss the hem of my robes", I didn't want to, it was humiliating and reminded me of when I did it before own in the dungeon in front of Harry, but I had to. I closed my eyes to imagine I wasn't doing this as I leant down and kissed his robes.  
"Yes, just like the slave you are. That day in Hogsmeade you were all over me, it was all part of your plan but I liked you like that…so ready to fulfil your duties…you were mine, you still are. Do you want to be on my good side?"

"I don't know…I don't support you but I don't want to feel pain, I do like you as I know I shouldn't, but I don't know why. I hate you for your actions, but I like you as a person, your clever and powerful…Im not lying, you probably know that from using legilmency on me, but I don't want to feel like that, I just want it to be over…to not betray my friends master", I whispered, I then realised I didn't feel as much hate as I thought I did to him. I don't want to feel like that but I couldn't lie to him, I just knew it would get me nowhere.

"I know how you feel, you are confused and are more influenced by the light so obviously you would prefer to be there-but you're not. I give you so many things and still you wish to leave, why?"

"This isn't where I belong master"

"It is now. You _will_ study the dark arts, embrace your new life. Be grateful I haven't thrown you in the dungeons, tortured you for hours on end"

"Why not master?"

"I don't want to waste time which could be spent on other things, you will be punished but not from torture curses. You promised me pleasure before you left, you are about to fulfil it-whether you want to or not", he released the hold he had over me and I instantly slumped to the floor, I quickly got up and looked at him. He looked as fierce as ever, his blood red eyes were boring into mine; his handsomeness couldn't make up for the evil in his veins. In a flash he pulled me by my hair and threw me onto the bed-like Snape had done just a few minutes earlier, he sniggered at my school uniform before ripping it off.  
"My after only a few days I still missed your body under mine", he murmured. He bit my lip hard, I whimpered but he wouldn't prevail-he wanted to hurt me. He entered me forcefully, I screamed but it just made him more forceful, his nails scraped down my body leaving deep red marks, breaking the flesh in some place. The feeling of your own blood trickling down your naked body while the most evil man in history thrusts into you as hard as he can to make you feel pain, is one of the worst feelings imaginable. The coppery taste of blood filled my mouth while I felt him climax inside of me, afterwards he thrusted in again-wanting more. A few hours later he rolled off of me, but that wasn't the end.

I couldn't protest as he picked me up and dropped me on the floor-right onto the broken glass, I screamed as it dug into my body. He got on top of me and pushed me further into the glass, I cried and cried as he fucked me harder than ever, and laughed at my moans in pain. Once again he finished and got up off of me, my eyelids were squeezed together as I held my arms and legs tightly against my body, I could feel glass deep in my skin wih dried and wet blood clinging to my skin.

"You deserve pain don't you", I ignored him but he kicked me hard against my side, "Don't you!"

"Y-yes master", I whimpered, I felt pain everywhere, blood, cum and tears all over my body.

"That's right, I shouldn't heal you but if I don't you will bleed to death-well _you_ will just go into a very deep sleep", he muttered, reminding me of my immortality, "Brace yourself", for what? Then all the glass particles in my skins flew out of me-ripping my skin even more, I screamed with what little voice I had left and tightened my hold on my body, want comfort-to be back at Hogwarts. Another spell and all pain stopped as my body healed itself.  
"Aren't you going to thank me for your pain? Thank me for being punished and learning not to do it again? Come on tell me you deserve it. Properly", he was just doing it to humiliate me; his eyes told me I had to.

"T-thank you m-master for punishing me, I-I deserve all pain and thank you for everything. I've been a bad slave and need to feel your punishments", so humiliating but I knew it was what he wanted to hear.

"A bad slave is what I want, but one who follows duties"

"Yes master, I will in future"

"All what is on your body will not be removed, the water in the bathroom won't work for you, be grateful. The only clothing you can wear is the rags you deserve. The library is only open to you because you will learn the dark arts and when im not teaching you, you will research yourself-failure to do so will receive punishment. Do you understand?"

"Yes master", I whispered

"Good, you've caused a lot of trouble these few days. As Severus is at Hogwarts, Rodulphus Lestrange is going to watch over you, to stop you from jumping off balconies, running away or being attacked-you know the drill. Do not underestimate him, he has…certain needs…he will not think twice about hurting you", he added smirked. Great I got the fucking husband of a psycho killer and who is also a woman beating sicko, just fucking great!  
"The house elves have brought you something to cover yourself up, that should be everything, He should arrive within the hour-he will leave when I return. Tomorrow I want change in you", he left without another word. Leaving me naked covered in my blood and his cum, I gently pushed myself up and went into the bathroom, first checking the shower but it indeed wouldn't work. I picked up a tiny bundle of clothes and pulled it on, just 2 pieces of rag, one I tied around my breasts and the other over my privates-well not really private while here, my body is his, just like my soul is his and my life is his. His.

I looked into the mirror to see my red eyes with no life, my dark hair brushing across my stained body, I looked terrible-to a normal person, _he_ however found my defeated look a big turn on.

My school uniform was on the floor ripped to shreds, no chance of ever being worn again but I picked them up and folded them neatly-my only memory of Hogwarts. Things could have been worse, I could be in the dungeons, locked up for hours on end, alone, cold, hungry and in pain. I should be grateful.

I sat down in the library, same as always but there seemed like more books had been added. I flicked through them, not wanting to but knowing I have to; I picked up a book on parseltounge and settled down to read it. A faint cough caught my attention, I looked round to see Lestrange in the corner with his wand pointed at me, he muttered a curse and my body went limp-the same spell as Snape's.

"Oh does the little girl want to go home?", he said mockingly while standing over me, "Im supposed to 'look after' you, that I will, but as you and the dark lord know I am entitled to do what I want to you. I'm not going to abuse you like some dog but I will take advantage of it"

"I don't care, _Sir_. There is nothing you can do what will make me any worse than I am at this moment in time. My master has instructed me to read and that is what I was doing"

"I won't touch you tonight, I don't touch a woman who has just had another man inside of her, I don't like seconds"

"I would of thought your dear wife would have given you enough satisfaction, you wouldn't need me sir", I didn't like this guy.

"Don't ever insult my wife! A man is entitled to fuck anyone with or without their wife's blessing! I will enjoy having the famous golden girl squirming under me"

"I'll look forward to it sir", I muttered sarcastically, that got me a backhand on the cheek, he released the spell and I got up. "If you've not come to fuck me then what is it you want? Last I heard all death eaters are evil sex crazed murdering scum!"

"I came to say hi", he said sarcastically, "I just had to come and see the dark lords girl! Last time I saw you, you were all over the dark lord…seems you're not so into him anymore, that much of a slut that you move on from one guy to the next…"

"Yes sir, of course I am. That's all I am, aren't I? Slave, whore, slut, bitch or whatever the fuck you think of me!", I shouted at him, "All this shit on my body proves it don't it? I can't even wash it off! So you think I'm a slut, big news so does everyone! _sir_"

"Your just a slave, you're lucky you have the dark lords protection-if you were any other death eaters slave you wouldn't get the luxuries you receive"

"Lucky? Luxuries? You're talking about someone else because _this_ isn't that sir! And I hate having to call you sir, you're not my sir!"  
"Yes I am, you must bow down to your superiors. You have no idea of the luxuries…sharing the bed of your master, having a bathroom and library! You aren't shared among others just used on rare occasions. Be grateful you actually have a guard! I could be home right now fucking my wife or my own slave!"

"You have a slave sir?", I asked surprised

"Yes, most do, you just might not of heard of any cases because they're usually minor witches or muggles-nothing to get the attention of the ministry, I suppose it won't matter once the dark lord rules. My slave is a muggle woman in her mid twenties, she has no name, she isn't worth a name, and she makes a good fuck though. I use her when my wife is away or when I'm bored, she does the housework the rest of the time"

"That's sick! How could you do that sir!"

"I am her superior, I told you that you were better treated that most…I don't know why, think about it", he said and apparated away. He's just another evil piece of scum! But he made me think, im not that badly treated when im not being punished…I never really thought about it. The dark lord is evil but to me is he really as cruel as he could be?


	19. Good or bad news?

I sat alone wondering but decided to finish my book, if I am a parselmouth then I must find out as much as possible about it, it's true then, I have part of him inside of me.

"Parselmouth? Since when were you interested in the language of my ancestors?", a voice what was more than a hiss said behind me, his cold fingers trailing across my skin.

"Actually the language is mine as well master, something I learnt I had when I was…away", I replied still reading.

"Oh yes…it must have skipped my mind that you would gain certain abilities…your well and truly mine aren't you", a statement not a question.

"As long as I am alive master"

"What do you mean by that?", he sneered

"If I die I will be free, but you found a way around that, make me basically immortal master",

"That isn't going to change any time soon, I sense you want to know something…I can see curiosity in you"

"I want answers for many a things master, but would a basilisks venom destroy me?", he considered me for a minute before sitting on the sofa opposite me.

"That is hard to answer, because you aren't mortal. No you won't die but you won't live either, you will be in a sort of half life unable to wake, unable to move on. The only escape is only partly known by me, it is a long and complicated ritual, you don't need to know it as it's not going to happen"

"So basically if I do get rid of your horcrux, im worse off than dead master!", shouted and turned away from him, I didn't want to be reminded of those deep red eyes.

"You are mine! You will not even think about it, you will serve me and you will worship me! I am your master and will not tolerate your attitude!", he shouted forcing me to look at him, his eyes filled with fury.  
"Do you understand or will I have to give you a lesson in obedience!"

"I get it master. You realise how much I hate you, how much I wish I wasn't here, but I won't misbehave in future, I think I've realised why. Rodulphus has a slave…I never realised it was so _common_", I whispered, he looked at me simply.

"Just rewards, simple useless muggles-but they can be useful, housework and pleasure. Don't complain, they had no life before they were captured…", I didn't say anything.

"How long must I wear this master?", I said quietly, referring to my need of a wash.

"When you prove you deserve to wash off my substances from your body. You don't hate me, you just think you do, I don't feel _love_ but I know you like me-subconsciously, I don't hate you"

"You wouldn't would you, you wouldn't keep a slave you detested master. What do you want from me?"

"Worship me, want to be here, that's what I want", he stated simply, I just looked on in shock.

"why do you want that from me! So I'm going to be covered in this stuff for how long!"

"You can wash it off later. You know that is what I want from you, it will be so much easier for you in this place if you do"

"Why? How can I? Im your prisoner slave!", I asked annoyed, how can he expect me to want him!

"You already like being here, you already have a thing for me, I can sense it when im around you. You're supposed to hate me so you tell yourself that everyday"

"How can you know a thing about emotions! When all you have is hate master!", I shouted, I hated it when he talked so _normally_ to me.

"No you and all the wizarding world thinks that, as did I", he said quietly

"What changed your mind master?", I asked sarcastically, I got up and turned to walk away.

"You", he said simply, I stopped in my tracks and slowly turned my head.

"No…no! Stop fucking with my mind! You don't feel anything but hate for everyone master! What makes me so special?"

"You've done something to me, I feel something I've never felt in my life, I guess I don't hate you…your someone I've liked the most in decades. Im still your master so no special treatment…unless you realise your own feelings, things may change. Im not going soft, I will punish you for disobedience and disrespect-no doubt about that! Don't piss me off today, you will regret it. Go to sleep after you've washed, I want you awake early", he disaparated leaving me with my mouth half open in shock. Lying, definitely, he can't feel the emotion of liking someone! He's just in it for himself!

I stalked off to the shower and quickly jumped in, thankfully the water was working but it was freezing cold! I stood the icy touch to my skin to get rid of the muck on my body. I dried off my shivering, dripping body and searched for non-existent clothes, great, I have to sleep naked. Yet another punishment, he wasn't torturing me but he was being cruel.

The next morning I woke up to Voldemort's eyes, it gave me a shock but I quickly pulled myself up-almost forgetting I was naked but used the duvet to cover myself up. A wave of sickness came over me and I almost collapsed back onto the bed out of faint, my head was thumping and I felt like I was going to vomit but I stayed up.

"You have nothing I haven't seen before", he whispered, his eyes and hand wondering down to my hands, forcing me to let go, my breasts in full view now as he nodded in approval. "You look a bit ill, nothing a potion can't heal", he at once summoned a potion and poured it down my throat, I felt better at once-it was done within a minute, he is so fast!

"Thank you. Master, why are you here? If that's not too rude…you just gave me a shock. It's not usual to wake up to you-especially when we haven't…", I said nearly as quietly as him without even finishing the sentence, not looking into his eyes.

"It's my bed, it's up to me when I sleep here, my chambers, it's up to me when and how I use them, you're my slave, it's up to me how I treat you. Don't question me in future!", he said aggressively, I bowed my head.

"Sorry master, I was just wondering…"

"Do not worry yourself, I wish to practise your duelling and then you are going to work out a riddle for a few hours"

"A riddle? I couldn't possibly see the dark lord not being able to solve a riddle master!", I asked curiously.

"I know the answer, I just thought your keen mind would like a go at it and it involves you. No time for questions! Get ready!", he demanded and forced me out the bed.

I quickly got changed in the bathroom into a tight black, low cut-as usual robe, which flowed out below the waist to just above my knees. It looked pretty nice but very…battle like duelling robes, I smiled to myself and walked back into the bedroom. He wasn't there but the door was open, telling me he was downstairs.

I entered to see Voldemort waiting patiently, an old man I had never seen before was also there; he was sitting on the table and watching me intently.

"Master", I said with a low bow, I couldn't physically rise till he allowed it but thankfully he did sooner than later.

"Once again we will see how you duel…"

An hour or so later, Voldemort healed my deeply sliced arm and motioned for me to sit at the table, next to him at the head and opposite the man. Breakfast was already waiting and it smelt delicious, I waited to be allowed to tuck in.

"You wouldn't have met or probably even heard of me my dear but I have heard a lot about you-and it's good to finally meet you", he said with a grin, he was about 80 or 90 but still had very wise blue eyes.

"This is an old…acquaintance of mine, he has helped me for many years, Cepheus Perseus",

"I'd say we were more than acquaintances milord, but she's your possession, I guess you can tell her what you like", I was in shock, I had never heard anyone speak to him like that! And Voldemort didn't seem to care!

"Your lucky you've been useful over the years otherwise I'd of killed you years ago", Voldemort said almost seriously, but with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"I have been lucky though haven't I, my collection of Felix Felicis has helped though. My dear, you look curious about me, you know my name what else do you want to know?", he smiled kindly to me.

"Er…I…everyone in this place has a dark mark…you don't because I can freely talk to you, so what do you do here?", I questioned, not wanting to sound rude because he seemed like a nice old man-of course he wasn't, seeing as he works with the dark lord!

"Bright she is, you have a good one here milord", he told Voldemort,

"When she behaves…", he replied with his eyebrows raised at me.

"Your question is simple enough, I have helped your master in a variety of his plans for many years, ever since his first murder out of cold blood-nothing to gain, and young he was but look at him now! I have many good days because I always brew the Felix Felicis potions so I always have a large collection in store, living the good life at my age is something all men should experience. I'm here because the dark lord wishes me to teach you the depths of the dark arts, show you how it feels…ahh such a feeling! I don't get to use the exquisite art as much as I did in my day, the use of liquid luck is enough for me at the moment", he stated clearly, I was right-evil bastard, another one.

"You made my master like this?"

"No, he made himself. No one's powers, knowledge or skill extends to his, I just helped in the more…impractical part-he could of done everything without me but he insisted…"

"Don't make me blush", Voldemort said sarcastically then turned to me, "You are well skilled in the use of spells but you don't _want_ to, that is your weakness, you have nothing pushing you, you could be so much better-"

"I've told you! I don't want to be doing this, how can you expect me to 'mentally' want to do it, _master_", I asked annoyed, he slapped me across the face forcing a gasp and tears coming into my eyes

"It wasn't a request. I don't care about your stupid issues, you are my slave, my possession, mine! You will do as I say!", quietly but his tone was like he was ready to kill, "Is that clear?"

"Crystal master", I said through gritted teeth

"Good. She speaks parseltounge-a skill which may come usefully in the future", he told Perseus, he simply nodded and stood up.

"I will come within the week, as you know milord. It was a pleasure to meet you", he told me as he took my hand and kissed it, he leant over and whispered in my ear, "A word of wisdom, either way the dark lord will win, make the most of it or face things worse than death", he apparated.

"He seemed…interesting master"

"I have known him for some years"

"Why doesn't he have the dark mark then master?"

"He doesn't need one. Have you finished eating?", I nodded and he apparated me to the library. "Ok then, you're going to solve a riddle, a prophecy actually. I want you to work out what it means"

"Why master? I would of thought you'd be continuing your punishments"

"Don't you worry about that", he said aggressively, "The prophecy is in this orb-don't even try to break it, it has charms all over it to prevent that", he handed me a small glass sphere, it was heavy then I realised something

"Who is it about? You it must be, but I don't understand why you want me to work out something you already know", he ignored me and disaparated. I was left standing alone with the prophecy in my hand, might as well get to work then…now how do I open this thing?

I turned it over to an inscription carved into its smooth surface, with a close look I almost dropped it, it read:

_The Dark lord and Hermione Granger_

Why is my name on the prophecy? Something involving me and _him_ is going to happen…but I have the answer in my hands, only one way to find out. The prophecy suddenly opened up with a silvery mist inside, I could hear a voice, not out loud-it was in my head.

_The one with the power of four, with no magic background and born in time of war…shall unite with the Dark lord…new beginnings for all but the end for one close….neither can be free while the other denies emotion the Dark lord knows not…  
_

"Oh…my…", I whispered and sat down on the sofa looking down at the now closed sphere in shock. Whatever that meant wasn't good news, well _he_ seems to have a good looking future.  
What does it mean, just have to work it out bit by bit, wow first problem solving puzzle I've done in months!

_The one with the power of four, with no magic background and born in time of war…_, that's easy, me, simply.  
_shall unite with the Dark lord…_, I will not! It's just a prophecy not fact, I told myself.  
_new beginnings for all but end for one close…_, so if he wins the war everything going to change, everyone will have different lives-new beginnings. And someone close will die? I daren't to think about it.  
_neither can be free while the other denies emotion the Dark lord no's not…_, no idea.

I didn't want to work it out, it would just depress me. I looked out of the balcony, it was always locked, even though I couldn't commit suicide he wouldn't take the risk of me being in a coma again-maybe never wake. I picked up a book on curses and flicked through, it was interesting-that's what scared me the most, every book I picked up in the library I found fascinating! Hours passed and I read through a couple of books, I only read the short ones. My head ache was returning and I still felt tired, great im going to faint yet again!

"So you find the books more interesting than a prophecy involving yourself?", Voldemort said opposite me on the other sofa, I hated how he always did that!

"Actually I prefer real life than fantasy, the prophecy is just a prediction of the future so there's no point in working out what it means master",

"You would be surprised at what certain prophecies have predicted…I know what it basically means, there are parts that need tweaking but it will work out in the end, what's wrong?", he added looking at me holding my head.

"Im just a bit light headed, nothing to worry about master", I told him, I didn't like him helping me out it just didn't feel right.

"No, you were like it this morning, I'll have a healer see you within the hour", he said and stood up about to go

"Wait. Just forget about it, why do you care anyway?", he yet again ignored me and apparated away. I growled and lay down, I just hate being in this place!

Just like he said, just less than an hour later I had a healer looking over me. Voldemort was nowhere to be seen and the healer wouldn't talk to me, it was the same one as I had before when I first woke up out of the coma, obviously she was ordered to ignore me. It only took a few minutes and finally she half smiled down at me.

"This is either good new or bad-depending how you feel about it…", she started…


	20. Passionate hate

"What do you mean? it's just a simple head ache I don't get why I needed a healer!", I asked annoyed, she looked a bit nervous and turned round quickly as a bang told us both Voldemort had arrived through the doors.

"So what is it?", he asked fiercely to her, she nervously backed away and began stuttering, "Speak up woman or never see the outside of these walls again!".

"She-she's about a week pregnant-if that, it's so early on it was hard to check but its 100%", she quickly said. She's lying, she has to be! She got it wrong, yes that's it. I don't carry the child of the dark lord!

"You are dismissed", he told her sternly, she quickly fled as he looked back down to me.

"It's not true master. I will not be the mother of your child!", I told him

"It's true, no doubt in that. The coma must of 'cleansed' away the infertility potion I gave you when you first arrived, but I cast a protection spell on you so you would never suffer long term damage-any damage you have will not affect the baby",

"No! Please, no…master I can't be the mother of your child! Im 17 years old and your slave! Please, this isn't happening!", I cried, tears sliding down my cheeks,

"I don't care for a child, but I have decided to leave it, not to kill it, I guess it's a reward and punishment for you at the same time", he smirked and got up.

"How can you be so calm about this? You're going to be a fucking father! It's not exactly a reward is it master!", I raged

"It can be"

"Isn't this going to ruin your plans master? I can't have a child if you want me to do what you want!", I said with a smirk but still glaring at him, I held my legs to my chest tightly.

"Actually it won't, seeing as the baby is protected it's not going to get hurt if you duel or be punished, so technically you and I can carry on as usual"

"I don't believe that master!", he smirked and then crucioed my for a minute or so, I hated the pain and once he finished I was still pregnant with a healthy baby. "Im usually against abortion but this is taking the piss! I just can't have a child master!", I cried, I hate him so much!

"I look forward to it, I think you will too. The spell protects you from any outside damage but if anything damages you internally badly, it won't survive. That's a warning", he said in one tone, but he bent over and kissed my forehead then sat next to me, "This is just the beginning".

"I won't kill my own baby, you know that and that's why you've done this, you evil bastard! Why do you want to keep it master?",

"I will live forever, I don't need or want an heir, I won't ever love it either. I didn't intentionally impregnate you but now that it's happened I think you being a mother will come in useful. I told Rodulphus to not see you today and I put off other plans to spend it with you", I didn't reply, I didn't want any of this!

"Haven't I been punished enough master? Im here aren't I? Not with the ones I love-the ones who love me, im your slave, im forced to study the dark arts and I've been scarred for life here! The list could go one and now im pregnant!", I cried

"Yes, you know who and what I am and that's not going to change, I have done much worse things in my life-none I regret. Did you really expect to be treated nice here?"

"No, but that's the thing, im treated better than expected, yes your punishments can be cruel…but everything else…master I guess im supposed to thank you for that", I muttered quietly, not wanting to look him in the eye.

"Good, at least you realise that…You are beautiful you know that, I can't think of anyone better to be here with me"

"im not and you don't think that, I am your slave master nothing more"

"You're wrong, your more than a slave to me. I'm an evil bastard, that doesn't stop me liking someone!", I laughed, he just insulted himself, "Oh so you can smile".

"When I feel happy or when something's particularly funny master, that is rare in this place"

"I like your smile, it makes you even beautiful than you are. Many would crave to be you, to be with you, Brains and beauty is so rare…" ,

"If I didn't know any better you just complimented me, thank you master, you're not too bad yourself", I replied, it was the truth he was the most good looking man I knew,

"Thank you, when I was younger I had basically a fan club of girls all wanting to be my date, I turned all down though-I had no interest"

"Many would of craved to be you then master, to be with you, Brains and beauty is so rare…", I mimicked with a smirk, "So you wasted your charming ways while at school master?"

"Of course not! I slept with half the girls in my year and a few in the year below! A nice fuck isn't the same as a date"

"For a second I thought you were a good boy master but of course evil from birth, a player in your teens a murderer from then on", I laughed

"Well when you put it like that…"

"Your alright when you're like this master, I like it-but im still not happy about being a mum, im not ready for all that", I said seriously because I was scared.

"You will be. What do you want it to be?"

"Oh, I never thought about it seeing as I just found out…but I always wanted a girl master. It's going to be your child so what are you going to name it?"

"I'll leave the decision to you, but nothing common! I will not tolerate another name like _Tom_", I laughed again which he returned with an actual smile,

"Wow I never knew you could smile master", I teased

"You know if anyone else said that they would be dead within an instant, I guess I will just have to live with it"

"Is that another one of your: 'I care about you' remarks master? I don't believe that, I have no reason too, yes you have helped and saved my life a few times but for your own gain. That isn't going to change is it", I said quietly and got up, he caught my hand and pulled me back, I thought I was going to get a slap but instead I got a kiss.  
"That was…unexpected master", I whispered, my eyes closed and I could still feel his breath on my lips.

"Surely your used to the unexpected by now"

"I know master, as should you", I opened my eyes to see him looking confused, I gave him a quick peck on the lips, which he returned, and I returned even more.

The next morning I woke naked in his arms, for the first time I didn't feel pain, for the first time in my life I felt satisfied. I stroked his chest and kissed it, I looked into his eyes which were deep in mine.

"I'm so confused master", I breathed

"Yes but there is no need to be. Youre still here, alive and well…and happy", he stroked my hair gently and held me tighter.

"I don't know master", a single ear falling from my eye and landing on his chest, "Im not happy, I can't be"

"Why not?"

"You're the dark lord, happy doesn't exactly come with you. Im carrying your child…I-im going to be a mum!", the realisation just hit me and I gasped in happiness, "Oh my, im so scared but I have someone growing inside of me!", I couldn't stop smiling, it was his baby but it was also mine.

"That's what usually happens when someone gets pregnant", he said sarcastically but kissed my hair and rolled me over to straddle on top of him, "Finally warming to the idea?"

"I-I shouldn't but this so unreal master! There's so much to do!"

"slow down, you've still got 9 months and in that time it's not just going to be about the baby, your still going to serve me", he reminded me, it sort of broke down my spirit but he was right and I actually didn't care, "We will carry on the usual duelling-its good practise and you get better each time. One last thing, I want to know, is it because of the child that you're like this?".

"No", I answered simply, "I enjoyed last night and don't regret it either master, I want to be with you like that all the time, it just felt so nice…I felt happy. Not just because of the baby master, but how we got on, we could talk"

"I see"

"Master…this is confusing for myself but you're the first person I've ever…never mind, aren't you busy today? Your just wasting time here with me", I muttered and attempted to get off him but he held me tight.

"You want a lover, that's something I will never be. I will always have a sadistic taste, last night was an exception. Expect a more painful-but even more pleasurable experience in future, see I can be nice, I gave you a warning beforehand", he sniggered, he was like a teenager again when he talked like that, he lifted his head to kiss me when I leaned down but he made a point by holding onto me very-very tight and taking control of my tongue. He released me and I got up off of him to sit back on the covers.

"Master? I know it's a bit…random and not related to what's been going on, but I gather its Christmas soon, I know it's not really your thing but it will be the first one away from friends and family…", I murmured quietly, Christmas was always important to me.

"Christmas? I forgot it ever existed, I killed my father around this time…"

"Ok then…I see, you have a problem with it master, I'll just go get ready", I got up and left for the bathroom, barely through the door I stopped turned around, "Master you know I need you now. I hate that", and left.

I ran a bath which took a matter of seconds and slipped in, I was so relaxed, I looked down to my stomach and rubbed it warmly, my baby.  
"You may have the worst father in the world but you will definitely have the best love from your mother", I said quietly, nine months, crazy im going to be here another nine months, it was like being sentenced. After an hour in my own thoughts I got out and dried off, thankfully he had left me some clothes so I slipped that on. A white gown, nothing pure about me anymore.

The library wasn't empty, Rodulphus was there waiting inventively on a sofa.

"How's the ice maiden this morning?", I had a feeling he was the sarcastic type, I went over to a shelf to look through the books.

"As usual sir", I muttered quietly, I wasn't in the mood for this guy.

"Good, now come here",

"What do you mean sir?", I said confused still browsing, a sharp tug on my arm and I was pulled to the floor, "What are you doing!", I said nervously as he straddled me.

"I said I'd come and fuck you and that's what's going to happen whether you want to or not!", I tried to scream but he gagged me with a rag so I couldn't do anything more than murmur, the evil fucking bastard! "Let's see how you like this!"

He didn't even take off my clothes just my underwear so he could get in as fast as possible; I was so disgusted by his touch-anyone who has Bellatrix as a wife isn't exactly the kinder of man you want to have fuck you. All through it I blocked him out my mind, I didn't scream, I just pictured I was with someone else…who as it? It was like I could see him but I was blinded by him. Finally he stopped no worry of getting pregnant since I was already and no damage to the baby because of my protection, I didn't hurt inside but my body felt a bit battered, he pulled out the rag from my mouth and rubbed it across my forehead.

"I'll be back for you little whore, im doing my job, im stopping anyone else hurting you aren't I", he laughed and apparated off. I didn't get up, I lay there gazing at the ceiling and laughed, he had got some pleasure from a quick fuck but it didn't matter to me, he thought he was hurting me but I had faced much worse and he was forced to make sure no one would harm me-other than Voldemort and himself of course, it was like he was my slave in that way.

"What on earth are you doing on the floor?", someone said from the doorway about an hour later

"I just don't want to get back up sir", great another death eater, he walked up over me and I could see it was Snape.

"What happened to you? You have a few bruises on your body and a black eye, did you piss off the dark lord again?", he tutted and pulled me up, I sat down on a sofa while he sat next to me.

"What do you care? shouldn't you be at Hogwarts sir"

"Actually it's the weekend and the holidays, I think the dark lord made you think you've only spent a couple of days back here, when you fall asleep you're asleep for longer than natural, just to keep you out of the way while he's busy-"

"Just great, so much has been going on the last couple of days it was impossible sir…"

"So are you going to tell me what happened to you?"

"Rodulphus just came to have some fun sir", Snape looked a bit shocked and moved closer to me, he flicked his wand and all he bruises vanished, "Thank you sir"

"I take it he's the one protecting you then?"

"Protecting me from everything but himself sir"

"Yes that sounds like him", he laughed, "Are you alright then?"

"Never been better sir"

"You know I would of thought you'd be more angry with me, not that id care but im surprised you're so ok about everything", he question suspiciously.

"I was angry but I have other things to care about sir, you know about the baby?"

"Yes im the only one who knows, the dark lord wants a low profile. Bad news, or good news?"

"Both sir. Im angry it's his but im happy im going to be a mum, a little baby is growing inside of me", I smiled and rubbed my stomach-a habit I had now gotten.

"Good"

"So sir, what does everyone think at Hogwarts about me?"

"Well most think you're an evil bitch who betrayed everyone to shack up with the dark lord, Harry and Dumbledore still have your best interests at heart though-as they always do. Happy no?"

"I was already sir, oh and thanks for being the cause of all this"

"Don't mention it", he smirked-back to his sarcastic self, "Do you hate the dark lord?"

"That's a random question sir but I can't really answer that. I don't know anymore"

"Ill keep that in mind, I have a feeling your falling for him", I ignored him, what does he know?

"Ill take my leave then, I just came to see how you are about the baby and your alright", he got up and walked to the door,

"Thanks, and can you do me a favour? Kick Rodulphus in the balls for me", he laughed and went.

I settled to read a book and relaxed, I imagined what it would be like to be holding my child, what a feeling!

"You have a high spirit today even though you've been attacked earlier you still find it in you to smile", Voldemort said next to me, I had gotten used to him popping up in places now.

"Yes but that won't take away the fact that im going to be a mum master", I smiled and put down my book. "So you knew he raped me then? Typical", mistake. He casually Crucioed me and then held my hair tight when he released the curse.

"Your lucky I don't give you for all to use you ungrateful bitch!", he snarled, and now he's back to his normal self.

"Lucky would be anywhere but here master", he tightened his grip and I winced while tears filled my eyes.

"You have everything you will ever need here and more, but you still complain, if I could id of killed you months ago with your attitude, many have died for less than that",

"I don't care master, im happy im having a child now, im not happy its yours. Im lucky im still alive, im unlucky im still your slave. How do you expect me to act?"

"Like a slave", he growled

"Something I never wanted master"

"If you weren't you'd be living the sad old life you always had, no power, no respect"

"How am I respected! Im everything but, master! Even now im forced to call you master"

"You don't think you have respect? Then bow on the floor like how you're supposed to then!", instantly he let go but another force was pulling me to the floor at his feet. Humiliation. "You are my slave but I treat you so much better than someone would imagine!"

"Im at your feet aren't I master? I hate how you keep changing, sometimes you're so affectionate and passionate the next your cruel and sadistic!"

"Complaints! You have everything you will ever need here and more!"

"Except what I want master, it's something you know nothing about. I hate how much I need you"

"and?"

"and what? I hate you master",

"No, it's that fact you hate that you love me", he said suddenly. I look up at him, matching the confused expression on his face before he apparated somewhere.


	21. Black Christmas

I awoke to a comfy pillow under my head, someone must of put me here in the bedroom because I last remember being in the library. Through the window was light snow falling onto the already thick blanket over all surfaces, the glass itself had snowflakes looking through. I turned over to an empty bed, he wasn't there, good. I had no wish to see him, he always changed, sometimes nice sometimes nasty. I give up with him, I hate the bastard. He thinks I love him? He doesn't even know the meaning of the word!

"How's my pet this morning?", I sighed when I heard his voice purr, I pushed myself up and leaned my back against the back of the bed.

"If you're talking to me master then im the same as always", my head was bowed by his magic so I couldn't look at him, not that I wanted to

"Who else would I be talking to?", he snarled

"I don't know master it's just im not your pet"

"You are. I have something for you"

"A beating, a torture or just a general punishment master?", I replied quietly, he didn't reply but came over and put something round my neck.  
"What is it?", I asked curiously, I couldn't really see because I couldn't move my neck, he released me and I put my hand to my neck. I looked down to see a silver chain with a green emerald heart glistening above my breasts. I glanced up at him confused.

"It can heal whatever it touches, apart from that it's just a regular necklace"

"But why master?",

"It's Christmas and you said it was important to you. I put you to sleep because if I didn't you would have been on your own for a few days with only Rodulphus, I don't care about your loneliness but I don't want you with someone other than me for longer than I want", he replied with a shrug looking face.

"Oh…thank you master its beautiful", it really was, I played with it between my fingers while I listened to him.

"I thought you would like it, so are you going to behave today? Cepheus Perseus is coming to see you-"

"-Him? He was nice master, but I just don't like him much…", I said quietly, looking back down at my necklace.

"You don't get to make the decisions!", he growled

"I know master, you know in future you don't have to put me to sleep, I'd prefer to be doing something other than sleeping master"

"I'll keep that in mind, now get ready!"

"Yes master", I got up to the bathroom and said thank you just before going in. The necklace was truly beautiful, I can't believe he would get me it…but it still doesn't really make up for being away from home. I imagined being at home with mum and dad as a child, opening presents, eating Christmas dinner, even pulling a cracker or two! And then we would all sit and watch a good film and fall asleep…I wonder what they're doing this Christmas? They don't even know I exist if Voldemort really did take away their memories like I requested in my note. I sniffled a cry but it wasn't worth it. First time away from everyone and im not even doing anything today, just learning the dark arts! Look at the bright side, next year I might just be at home where im supposed to be, he might even be dead and it will be just me and my wonderful baby.

I pulled on a green, very short dress and underwear-including black stockings, he makes every outfit slutty! The necklace suited my outfit but it didn't exactly bring out my eyes, I laughed and walked back into the bedroom. Voldemort was standing by the fireplace, as soon as he turned to look at me, I curtseyed with my head bowed down beyond my control-thankfully I didn't have to crouch on the floor but it was still humiliating either way.

"You will only be with him for a few hours and then you will return to me, most of my followers celebrate this season so they are all away, except Draco and his mother are staying-the ministry have been out to question them ever since Lucius 'disappearance'". Great Malfoy's about.

He showed me to the great hall but he didn't enter so I arrived alone.

"Your looking good this Christmas morning my dear", Perseus said to me as I turned to him,

"Thank you I guess, so what are you teaching me? You know I don't want to, but as you also know I have to"

"I won't tolerate rudeness but I'm sure you'll realise im more lenient than your master, torture is something I'm not a big fan of. You are skilled in the use of the art but you could be much better if your mind was connected to your wand", huh? This guy is going to confuse and annoy me a lot.  
"The cruciatus curse, you can just say a word and there's pain-it's the power behind the pain is what's important, put your mind to it, want it…", it went on like that for hours, it was interesting but frustrating for me. He didn't use any painful curses on me but gave me a few uncomfortable ones, pain wasn't his thing-mental torture was! All he did was put me down and insult me, I wish I could have hurt him as much as I wanted but I couldn't.

"I'll be leaving then, I have places to go, Christmas and all", he said and left with no other words suddenly. I almost forgot it was Christmas, it feels more like a 'normal' day in this prison, my prison. What do I do now? I can't apparate because the doors locked, I never learnt properly and that's just too risky and Voldemort's not here to take me back to his chambers. I had magic, I could feel it, but it was useless when there was nothing to do!

"Expecto patronum!", I screamed out of boredom to nothing, a silver figure slivered out of my fingertips, it wasn't an otter but something scaly, a snake. It's changed. How has it changed! It circled me as I looked on in confusion and shock, this makes no sense. I haven't changed so why…

"Nice patronus mudblood", someone said from behind me, I jumped in shock and the snake disappeared into vapour, I turned to see the one Slytherin I wasn't in the mood for, Draco Malfoy.  
"What aren't you going to say anything? A hello or even a merry Christmas?", he said sarcastically, he doesn't know I have to call him sir and I won't! Not him. "Can't speak now, cat got your tongue? If you don't answer me I'm going to be forced to hurt you!"

"No you won't, you can't because im protected, even if you could you would be no match for me sir"

"Oh so calling me sir now, as least you know your rightful place-below me. I know I can't hurt or touch you, im not that stupid to even try"

"What do you want then sir?", I snarled, he was loving this I knew it, I could see the glory shining through his eyes and his smirk didn't make me feel any better.

"I love this, if only I could order you around, I'd love to make you do some humiliating entertainment for me!", I sat down on a chair at the table, he gave me a dirty look but sat down as well and made some food appear, and took a bite of some lamb chops. "Nice necklace by the way, the green suits you in that dress, present from your master?", he gloated.

"Yes actually sir", I said annoyed, "So are you going to tell me why you're here?"

"Its Christmas so cheer fucking up!", he handed me a piece of bread which I ate, "the dark lord said I had to stay with you since he's…occupied", he sounded slightly disgusted at the last bit.

Not that I care, but why do you sound so disgusted at my master being 'occupied'",

"Well you really want to know? He's in his chambers with my mum, that was the agreement, he protects her while it's the Christmas holidays and she does certain…things for him", he looked like he was hating every minute of it.

"What do you mean sir?"

"Do you want me to spell it out you dumb bitch! He fucks her and she gives him access to some of my ancestors powerful possessions so we can stay here, clear enough for you!", he shouted and threw a plate on the floor. I knew he wanted to hurt someone, probably me but knew he couldn't, I actually felt a bit sorry for him but I felt a bit weird. Angry. No, betrayed? How can I feel like that? Voldemort probably has a whole harem of woman he visits, but I just never thought of him being with someone else, I mean he gets enough from me!

"I'm sorry sir, I don't like you but just feel lucky you can see your friends at anytime, you still have your mum and well you can go home…"

"I don't want your pity and I'm not going to pity you either! I don't want to talk about it anymore now change the subject!", he demanded, he was obviously upset but wouldn't show it purposely.

"Likewise sir. Where did the food come from the house elves?"

"Yes but I thought you were against all that slave labour bull and your eating more than I've ever seen you eat in one go"

"Yes well I have my own problems sir, anyway I have to eat more now, I don't want any healthy problems for us", I replied

"What do you mean? us?", he said puzzled

"Im pregnant sir, still have over 8 months till due date but its best to be careful early. Im not supposed to tell anyone but he's pissed me off!"

"Shit! Granger never thought you'd get knocked up so young and the dark lords too!", he gasped in amazement, "I don't think you should have told me that".

"Yeah well I don't give a toss about my master, I didn't want to get pregnant but now it's happened…", I smiled.

"Er, well I don't know what to say, congrats I guess?", he said confused, I laughed and picked up a knife. I wonder if this necklace really works…I slowly sliced it down my arm, it hurt horribly and Draco got up in horror, he flicked his wand and the knife flew out my hand.  
"What the fuck are you doing?"

I ignored him and raised my arm to the emerald pendant and slightly touched it, immediately it glowed and I watched as my skin healed itself, the blood still on my arm but no marks.  
"It works then", I told myself with a half smile.

"Healing necklace, you could have warned me! Thought you were gonna top yourself!", Draco gasped and fell back into his chair.

"I wouldn't of thought you of all people would care about that sir", I laughed, I mean it was funny.

"No! But if you die in my presence then im going to get the fucking blame!", he moaned and sipped some Firewhisky.

"Some Christmas huh? I never would of thought I'd spend it here of all places sir and being with you is weird enough! No offence"

"None taken, but isn't that unusual to me, Christmas I usually get presents, have dinner with the parents then stay in my room. My father wasn't the Christmas type, but my mother loves it, we never really celebrated it because of him though. Even now though I'm not with my family or friends even"

"Nope your stuck with me sir, so what did the Slytherin prince get?", I sniggered, the nickname suited him a lot.

"Not much, new broom, quality robes, hand of glory-brings light to the holder, owl-bits and pieces you know, I didn't get as much this year as usual but I can't be bothered to tell you _everything_", he bragged, my jaw dropped in shock at how spoilt he was, "What?"

"Not exactly spoilt are you sir?", I said sarcastically, "I didn't ever get that much-nowhere near! This necklace my master got me is probably the most…well I don't know sir", Draco looked a bit shocked at my last comment, it was my turn to question, "What?"

"Nothing, it's just its almost unheard of for someone to give there slave a present, but the dark lord? You must have done something 'special' for him, it is nice though, never seen one like that before! It must have been expensive!"

"Oh, well I didn't ask for it I just said I wanted to do something for Christmas, well I didn't I just mentioned it sir. I hate having to call you sir! Its pissing me off now!", I growled while he laughed

"It suits you, finally regarding me as your superior"

"If I could I'd curse you so much, but I can only do small spells whilst in this room, unless I get permission sir", I threatened with a smile. "I was wrong before, you have changed, well to me sir. You're still a nasty piece of work but you seem alright…for a deatheater".

"I'll take that as a compliment thanks, and I suppose you're alright as well. So what you want to do? Im bored as anything and its Christmas!", he moaned

"I don't know sir! Wait…how did you get in here?", it was locked before

"The door…it was locked from the outside"

"well then we can go somewhere else, seeing as the only place I've seen here sir is this room, my masters chambers and the dungeons, I want to go somewhere else. Is that alright?"

"You're right, well I can't go snooping around, but we can go to my room", he said as he got up and went to the door, I followed, his room was on the floor below Voldemort's chambers. Malfoy put his hand on the door and it opened with a click.

The room was big-smaller than Voldemort's but big enough, it was green and cosy looking, he motioned for me to sit on a leather sofa by the large fireplace as he sat next to me.

"I like the room sir, I wouldn't of thought my master would do the place up so nice for you"

"He didn't, it's an imitation of my room at home, everything's the same"

"Wow its nice sir, your house must be massive! It's only you and your mum as well…"

"Yeah we have big manor, passed down the family and thanks I like it to. Wanna play cards?", he added unexpectedly

"What? Oh cards, yeah sure, not muggle ones are they sir", I said with a slight laugh, he pulled out a small pack from his robe and sure enough were wizard ones. "How do you want to play"

"These are poker cards-er strip poker, my mates got them for me as a joke, you're forced to take a piece of clothing off each time, never thought I'd get a chance to play. Especially with you!", he smirked and dealt them out, I was going to say no but Voldemort's getting some action why can't _I_ have a laugh?

"Well I was wondering what's under those robes of yours sir", I smirked, he replied with a simple 'likewise'. The next hour was probably the most fun I've ever had in this place, Malfoy had a good body, muscular and bigger built than I thought. Soon we were both in just our underwear, the next hour was a blur but the end result was me and Malfoy naked in bed together breathing heavily, my necklace was still glistening-it just wouldn't come off!

"That game was better than I expected sir", I half laughed, half gasped, he wasn't like Voldemort, he was more 'loving', he wasn't as big as Voldemort but still brought me pleasure. He was just comfort, and revenge on Voldemort that was all.

"If I'd known you were that good before, I would of done you ages ago!", he gasped and turned over on top of me again, "I can see it now, us two having quickies between lessons if you were still at school"

"In your dreams sir, I don't 'play' with Slytherins at school", I teased and played with my hair, he smiled back then quickly got up off me, "What!"

"He's going to kill me! Im not supposed to touch you!"

"No he won't, he would only do that if you raped me sir. He might be angry but just with me, don't worry about it", I replied, what I was saying was true, I'm probably going to get beaten when I get back…but I didn't care, just wanted to make a point. Even though he could sleep with others, he is the dark lord, I felt a ting of jealousy….?

Malfoy put his clothes back on but someone burst through the door, Voldemort.

"Where is she-what are you doing!" his voice no more than a whisper.

"Me and Draco entertained ourselves master, while you were…busy", I said simply whilst pulling on my dress.

"Were going to have a talk then slut", he grabbed my arm and apparated me back to his chambers. He was angry, very. I could see it burning in his eyes, threatening me, I sat casually down on the sofa and he looked even more furious.

"What's the problem master?" no reply just a crucio, it was one of the worst he's ever hit me with and I couldn't help but scream my heart out. He finally stopped the curse leaving me gasping on the floor, I was aching all over and it hurt like hell pushing myself back up again.

"Fancied a fuck did you then?"

"No, we were playing a game master, we just got carried away…it's more than I can say for you though"

"I think you're lying, you wanted it, let's see how he measures up to me", he growled and pinned me to the floor

"What are you doing master! I've done nothing wrong! How comes you can fuck whoever you want but I must be just yours?" I breathed, that earned me a slap as he pulled off my clothes.

"You're _mine_, I am not yours, I can do what I want! I'm not going to punish Draco, but you…", he whispered as he thrust his full length deep into me, tears came to my eyes, I didn't deserve this. I didn't even try to struggle; so many times he's been inside of me I know struggling will do nothing. It was like being stabbed at steady pace, but so much worse, if I didn't have protective spells on the baby it would surely be dead by now.  
"You're mine bitch", he growled as he got up off of me, "Tell me who you belong to"

"You master", I whimpered

"That's right, remember I know when you feel pain or pleasure so any quickies I will know about", he threatened, "you will not be touched by anyone else, you will not touch anyone! I am the only one"

"Why are you ok with Rodulphus then master?"

"Not anymore, you're mine, just mine", relief washed over me,

"Thank you master…I mean, Im glad you're not giving me to anyone else", I quickly added, I bowed my head and healed myself with the necklace. I instantly healed and felt better, I didn't get up though, I just leant against the back of the sofa.

"The necklace is useful to you then. The Malfoy's will be here till new years day, they won't affect me or you, and you aren't to go near Draco without my permission"

"Yes master…you'll be fucking her till then I gather"

"That's my business what I do, I do have more things to do than fuck people all day, but when I do that's my own business", he finished.

"Master, I've been here for most of the year now, id' of thought you'd be sick of me by now, I always thought, use, abuse, dispose, would be your motto"

"You don't think you're ever going to use what you've learnt while you've been here, one day you'll thank me"

"I doubt that master but are you going to kill me when you're finished with me?"

"I can't and I wouldn't if I could, I will never be finished with you. Even when I win the war you will be here with me, remember that", he disaparated. I looked over to the bed, it had been made but I could smell sex and it wasn't from me, it disgusted me so I went out to do some light reading this Christmas day.

*

New year came and went, I didn't see Malfoy again. Unexpectedly Voldemort gave me a fireworks display in the grounds, it was beautiful and completely unlike him. I forgave him-in my head-for torturing me when he gave me a kiss, I liked him when he was nice…pity he wasn't always like that.

We grew closer since Christmas, I saw him at least once every day and I became attracted to him…the dark lord? I couldn't help it though, not only was he physically attractive but he was so intelligent-if me and him were at Hogwarts he would be number one on my crush list-if he wasn't in Slytherin. I sound like a school girl…but I am one, it's weird I still should be in school, I still have school years left, and yet I won't see them. I wouldn't give in to him, yes I felt an attraction but I wouldn't give him the pleasure of me wanting to practise the dark arts. That was my life though, dark arts, dark arts, sex, dark arts…my life belongs to him so it's his choice. At least im not being raped by random deatheaters! Rodulphus was 'devastated' when he found out, he quickly Crucioed me but didn't touch me in anyway. Good.

Soon I was 8 weeks pregnant. Nothing was different with my general life; it just depressed me to think how long I had been here! I hadn't been pregnant long but I could already feel my body changing a bit, my breasts felt just a bit heavier and very tender, and already getting morning sickness-I dread to think what it's going to be like when I have a massive belly! I got into the habit of rubbing it lightly with a smile when I was bored; I hope it's a good baby, not to take after its father.

I was once again in the library reading one of the thousands of books it had to offer when I felt Voldemort sit down next to me.  
"Reading again, you must have a library in your head"

"Better than no knowledge master, you must remember if I want here I would be at school learning, im merely catching up and learning some extra things. A not so clever witch isn't particularly useful for myself or you, wouldn't you agree master?", I stated while skimming a book on charms.

"You are right. How is the mother of my child today then?"

"The same, im getting morning sickness already master! Thanks for asking though, I should go to sleep I've been in here for hours, I just get sick of seeing the same things everyday", I said before getting up.

"I'll give you access to the grounds then, you've behaved well and I understand the feeling of seeing the same walls every day. Tomorrow"

"Thank you master! That will be brilliant, the gardens are so beautiful, it's a wonder how you made them so", I smiled

"it's a way of clearing my mind when I have no one to torture or kill-either way I feel better", he said seriously. Murder brings him peace. I half hugged and kissed him before going to the bedroom. 


	22. The dark side

Warning: violence, miscarriage & death.

The sun shone on my face; even though it was cold I could still feel its warmth. I strolled through the gardens in the grounds, beautiful. It was like a jungle of wonders, fascinating me as I smelt different scents, felt strange textures and saw unusual shapes and colours. I glanced at the place Lucius raped me all that time ago and the place he died, not wanting to remember it I quickly crossed the bridge over the stream. I threw in a flower and watched as is floated away to an unknown destination.

I hadn't seen anyone this day only a house elf who served me some breakfast, Voldemort was doing his usual business, probably setting up some massacres and Merlin knows what else. I sat on a bench opposite the stream and played with my necklace, daydreaming in such a relaxing environment, when I heard footsteps. I quickly stood up and checked to see the source, platinum hair came round the corner.

"What are you doing here sir?", I asked Draco, I had no idea if it was weekend, half term or whatever.

"Just seeing you, you look different"

"I'm the same as always, what's wrong? You _seem_ different sir",

"Nothing its just the weather, why do you keep calling me sir?", he said confused.

"You know I have too sir. What's happened to you? Fallen off your new broomstick or something?", I laughed and walked passed him to the stream, dipping my toes in its icy water.

"Hermione…im so sorry"

"For what?", I asked confused, turning round to see him right in front of me, I felt a sudden piercing pain. I slowly looked down to a cold blade deep inside of me, still in his hand, and deep red blood bringing colour to my white robes. I looked back into his eyes to see them turning green and his hair darkening. He pulled it out with a swift tug and I collapsed to the floor.

"Im sorry", was the last thing I heard, Harry's eyes glistening with tears watched me as I fell into darkness.

*

Faded sounds came to my attention as I slowly opened my eyes, it took a few minutes to adjust but finally I could see I was in the bedroom. It was the sound of rain against the night window and the fire cracking in its place, I saw Voldemort come into view and look down at me.

"What happened master?", I asked confused, then I remembered, "No!", I gasped and pulled up my nightdress to looked down to my abdomen. A scar, still healing was just below my belly button, who did this? I can't remember!

"It seems the-boy-who-still-lives came here disguised as Draco by polyjuiced potion-he was with me at the time it happened. I should have given you some protection, for that im sorry, I just didn't think it necessary to get Rodulphus to go with you, in future he will"

"Harry? Master he wouldn't…no! I-I remember his eyes…", tears filled my eyes in disbelief, "Why? He knows I can't die"

"He stabbed you with a blade with Basilisk venom on; Dumbledore knew it was a way of destroying a Horcrux and also knew he had no way of getting to you. From my own sources I've found that _Potter_ volunteered to do it, only those with a dark mark can enter these grounds unless they have permission from me, as he was a polyjuiced version of Draco he had the mark and could do that", he told me quietly, sitting down on the bed.

"I can't believe this master, he-he was my best friend. What did the venom do to me?", I cried

"It didn't kill you because you can't-if you didn't have a horcrux you'd be dead straight away, you just reacted by falling unconscious for a few days. Neither did it destroy my Horcrux, there is only one way and im the only one who knows how...but the venom will run in your blood forever, you may have abilities similar to a basilisk…"

"Great, im part fucking snake, master!",

"There is one other thing…you know I had the baby protected, but I'm afraid nothing is strong enough against Basilisk venom…", he said quietly, not even looking at me, I knew what he was about to say but I couldn't believe it, "The baby didn't survive". I couldn't even shed a tear, it was too much for just tears, I didn't say anything just stared into the fire opposite me. I felt something else, not just sadness, I felt something boiling up inside.

"I want him, them to feel the pain I feel master. I hate…no, it's just I truly believed they were my friends", I choked but I could hear the anger in my voice, so could he.

"Don't worry, they will", he muttered leaning over to kiss me, "You still have to heal", he whispered in my ear as he pulled away.

"Cant my necklace heal it master?"

"No. even though it's a powerful object it won't heal a Basilisk infected wound, only phoenix tears which are very rare, so your currently on a variety of different healing potions so you should heal soon. I stayed with you to see you when you woke but must go now, I'll get someone to bring up something for you to eat", he finished and disappeared. That's when I started crying, no friends, no baby, nothing, just him. I don't care anymore, what do I do? I want the order suffer for it, Dumbledore said he would keep me safe, instead he tries to murder me and kills my baby instead. Im not bad but I never would have thought the light would do this…A small pop told me someone had come, I expected to see a house elf but instead Snape.

"What do you want sir?", I sneered, he just looked at me and passed me a potion which I drank without care.

"Just another healing potion, you need to take one every hour, in future you can take them yourself", he murmured and sat down, "Miss Granger I hope you are doing well"

"What do you care sir?"

"I do care, don't roll your eyes, you were still a student of mine and I still see you"

"I'm fine sir"

"I'm sorry about all what's happened but at least you realise the things that happen here"

"I don't want your pity and I knew what happens, I didn't exactly volunteer to be here _sir_, so stop talking like I got myself into this when I didn't!", I half shouted, not looking at him.

"I brought you some food, I thought you'd prefer it than to see a house elf", he said handing me a tray with some food, I didn't realise how hungry I was and ate most of it in one go, "Its good you have your appetite"

"Can you stop trying to be nice sir? I don't care if you were Crucioing me right now it wouldn't particularly bother me, I have other things in my mind", I said moodily

"Your still healing if I even lay a single curse on you then you may fall into a coma of some sort. I wouldn't anyway", he added with a smirk,

"Are you going to piss me off sir or are you going to leave?" I said rudely but I didn't care.

"Neither, im going to stay here, Rodulphus is away on business, im going to watch over you for a bit. You should sleep, you need it, being unconscious isn't as good for you as sleep"

"Thanks for the tip sir. Do you know what's happening at the order?"

"Yes, most of the time"

"What happened when Harry returned sir then?"

"He was upset but thought it was the right thing, if you're dead that means that so can the dark lord-well so they think. They don't know you survived, they held a small funeral for you", I looked up in shock

"I have a grave? Great, from the bastards that tried to kill me and did so with the baby sir. I was looking forward to being a mum", I sobbed, he actually looked a bit sympathetic.

"Then what do you want to do? Move on? Go back all friendly? Or maybe revenge?", he suggested

"I'll think about it sir", I said sarcastically, at this moment in time I didn't care.

"Fine, but once your healed and better im going to treat you how I would normally, under the circumstances…", he finished and disaparated.

I woke feeling a body next to mine, I looked over to see Voldemort asleep facing me, it was strange waking up to him when we hadn't had sex, and seeing him asleep was weird. I forgot he even slept, I suppose as he is the dark lord it's hard to think he's a human being-no matter how powerful or immortal he is.

"You know it's rude to watch over someone when they're sleeping", he said with his eyes still closed, I smiled and kept looking at him.

"Sorry master it's just its nice to see you", it was true, he had been nice and I had no reason in the present to hate him, "and how did you know I was watching you"

"I know everything", he said smugly, "Thank you, it's nice that you're the first person I see when I wake up as well. How do you feel?"

"I don't know, I can't waste my days grieving over the loss of my-our child. Now I must focus on me master"

"Very good, you will be better in your mind soon. Now the healer says you should be ok to do whatever as long as you don't use any magic yourself or be cursed, your well basically"

"It doesn't matter to me master"

"It should"

"What is it you want from me really master? You said you wanted to use me to win the war, why haven't you done so already?"

"I want you, as I've said before I want all of you, mind, body and soul. I have your soul and your body here, but I want what goes through your mind, I want your emotions, your feelings"

"Why? You're the dark lord master, what do you care about feelings!"

"You're the only person who cares for me-whether you want/know it or not, I know you do. That made me feel different, I am the dark lord but I will kill to protect you-the only person I would for"

"Why master?" a single tea trailing down my cheek, he wiped it with a fingertip.

"I don't know, I rarely-if ever talk of emotions, im confused", I smiled and rubbed my eyes of anymore tears.

"My master confused? That's a surprise. Im just as confused as you though, what do we do?", I asked as he stroked my hair wondering.

"We let things happen. You choose, do you want to be here with me or do you want to be here lost in confusion and pain? I've made my decision"

"I don't know master. Im thinking how I should be pushing you away from me, trying to escape-that's what Dumbledore would want, but then again he sent Harry to try and kill me. I don't know anymore, I can't technically betray those who have betrayed me. I don't feel hate, just anger", he considered me for a moment before kissing me. "Is this how you always feel?"

"No, most of the time though, so many people around me who shouldn't even be wizards!"

"I understand what you mean master, it gets so annoying when I can do so much better at school than everyone else and they all…just can't do it! I think that's why I Er…don't not like you, you understand me"

"Yes I do. Do you want to come to a sit down meeting later? It's important but I have no worries about you knowing, you have no one to tell"

"Yeah, sure master, more interesting than sitting here all day again"

"Good", he replied with a smile and clicked his fingers, a house elf appeared almost straight away with a tray of food.

"Breakfast in bed? That's unlike you master", I asked suspiciously with a slice of toast in my hand.

"Even though you're healed I don't want to overwork you"

"Like getting out of bed master?"

"Don't be cocky. I've been good to you lately, don't make me reconsider that"

"Im sorry master, thank you for everything I guess. I know im your slave and that you shouldn't be treating me like…like a normal person, you're the dark lord as well, most people would think im hanging in the dungeons and tortured"

"Why waste your talents down there?", not a question, so I just finished my breakfast in silence, he watched me intently, trying to read me but I had nothing to offer in my head.

"When is the meeting master?"

"5pm, I want to see you duel before that though"

"I feel like I haven't for a while master, I still don't get why I need to learn to duel"

"Today you won't be learning, you will be duelling with a prisoner", that shocked me and I gave him a questioning look, "It will be a real duel and I won't help you, you go down at noon, that's in about an hour". He kissed my lips and disaparated without warning, the tray also disappeared so I got up to the bathroom.

I felt weird, restricted to being in bed and then suddenly getting up would make anyone feel weird. I pulled off my nightgown when I got into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, my body was the same as always, the scar from the blade was just below my eerie _LV_ scar. I wouldn't cry knowing I wasn't pregnant anymore, it was just never meant to be but Harry will pay for it, I don't care how anymore. I had a quick shower and looked for something to wear, I gasped at the sight of a beautiful long gown glistening in the shadows, blood red and embossed with gems, low and revealing-as they always were. Such a shame it would be ruined. It was like silk to my skin, wonderful.

Soon after I arrived at the great hall, empty it was and lit only by candlelight; I walked up to the throne and marvelled at its details. Solid gold with immaculate details of death, people dying, being killed and dead. I skimmed my fingertips along some written words in Latin or something, when a hand fell on my shoulder. I spun and gasped in relief that it was Voldemort.

"Master you keep surprising me!

"You look beautiful", he replied and kissed my forehand before pulling me away.

"Thank you master, but that just makes me wonder why im wearing such a dress"

"The dress has two objectives, but that is for you to decide"

"I don't understand you master"

"Then don't question the unknown! I have brought to you a prisoner, you would only know him by face I gather", I turned to see a grinning deatheater, he was obviously a prisoner and hadn't been treated well, his clothes were rags and he was filthy but that grin…like a Cheshire cat, he looked so familiar…

"Duel a mudblood 'milord' it would be truly a waste of time",

"He looks so familiar master…like Rodulphus"

"He is his brother, you will duel, show me what powers you possess"

"I can't master…I can't fight a deatheater! Im not strong enough", I whispered to him, he handed me and Rabastan a wand each, I tightened my grip as I realised how serious he was. The first time I've held a wand in so long and I'm duelling a dark wizard.

"You will both bow", Voldemort ordered as he sat in his throne facing us both opposite each other, Rabastan looked like Christmas had come early, he wanted-knew he was going to win so easily, that angered me and I was going to prove him wrong. I bowed slightly, not moving eye contact, an almost silent voice murmuring "Begin" was heard.

Almost immediately a green flash came my way which I quickly blocked, it was only a minor spell to see how I'd react. I shot a few stunners which he lazily flicked away when I was hit with a crucio, I wouldn't scream but it hurt so much, he wouldn't release it so I blocked it out, finally I actually threw off the curse. He looked at me in amazement which quickly turned to horror as I mirrored his Crucio, his screamed tore threw me but I felt good, he was suffering. I released it as he gasped on the floor.

"What's wrong sir? I thought a mudblood would be a waste of your time", I muttered with a smirk, he hit a curse which just missed me, but I could smell burning hair.  
"Sectumsempra!", I shouted and blood spurted out of his chest, I was taking my anger out on him, I loved the feeling of release of that. I felt it spatter across me, his blood on my face and dress, disgusting.

"You bitch!", he whispered and burned me with some weird spell, I gasped as I felt the flesh singe along my arm.

"Enough of this, be grateful you're going to die sooner than later", he looked up at me in confusion when I screamed "Avada Kedavra!", green light shot out of my wand and I collapsed as I heard his body hit the ground. No…I didn't…

"Well done! I never expected you to kill him, I thought a simple Crucio is all you would use but you exceeded my expectations! You truly are the one", he said excitedly as he got up and picked me up.

"No…I'm not a murderer master…I can't kill someone just like that!", I choked while he held onto me, healing my arm.

"You can and you just did kill someone, you were born to do this, your skills were magnificent! Your first kill, a deatheater as well", he praised

"No. I didn't even know him master! I-I just killed someone… Rodulphus is going to torture me for his brother!", I sobbed in his arms

"He won't. Don't worry everyone's first kill makes them feel weird, you will learn to love it. I saw it in you as you duelled, I saw the passion building up in you, the love of his pain"

"No master, that's not true!", he ignored me and led me out of the room down the hall, "Where is the meeting master?", I thought they were always in the great hall. We arrived at a stony door which he motioned for me to enter, a gloomy room with a long able down the middle, deatheaters filling dozens of chairs along. They all looked up at me, none in masks; I noticed a few whispering at my presence.  
I followed Voldemort to the head of the table where I sat next to him, I felt weird, just killed a deatheater and now im in a room with dozens of the bastards.

"My loyal followers before we begin, I would like to warn all who ever think of betraying me, my slave here just kill Rabastan-if any were wondering about the blood", I quickly looked down and noticed I still had his blood on me, I nearly puked but relaxed.  
"Any problems with that? Bellatrix?"

"No milord! Those who betray my lord have betrayed there family, he was no brother of mine!", the gothic witch cackled madly from the centre of the table, I wanted to kill her for what she did to Neville, Sirius, so many others…

"Very well. At the end of the school year, Draco is going to break a portion of you into the castle, his mission is to kill Dumbledore-"

"-What!", I interrupted with a gasp, all eyes fixed onto me, obviously no one had ever interrupted the dark lord and lived to tell the tale. "I don't care. You're going to have him killed master?"

"Have you a problem with that?", he sneered

"No master, I want to be there when it happens", I replied, stunning both myself and everyone else in the room, "I'm not going to get revenge am I master? If this is the closest im going to get…", Voldemort looked delighted.

"Good. With this knowledge we will begin the meeting…", I looked down at myself, ignoring his words. What am I doing? I silently removed the blood off of me, and thought deep in my mind, im not bad am I? Maybe I am, I don't want to be! I looked up and saw Voldemort looking down to me.

"Did you hear me?", I shook my head and he lowered his lips to my ear, "You are to be my bride" 


	23. Engagements

My eyes widened, had I hear him correctly?

"What did you just say master?", I said terrified, the deatheaters were still in the room, it seemed they were free to talk to each other because they didn't pay any attention to us.

"You heard me. You will be my wife by the end of this night"

"No! Why master?", I cried, it was hard enough being his slave but his wife?

"Yes you will. I saw the darkness in you before today, bubbling through your veins, it's in you. You have everything, darkness, power, passion and beauty…be grateful"

"I won't master! Being married is when two people are in love, is this love?"

"It doesn't matter"

"Yes it does! Why do you need a wife master? Im still your slave, im still going to have to bow down to you and your followers, were already bound, it won't make a difference!"

"It will because then you won't bow down to my followers, just me", he smirked, "It won't bind you to me, your soul already is part of mine so that won't make a difference-"

"-So why master!", tears were falling onto my lap as I held my head.

"Because you're too special to be wasted as a slave. You will be more useful. We wed at sunset", he finished and stood. The whole room fell silent and still, the patter of my tears onto the table was all that could be heard.  
"I announced last week of my engagement to my slave, we will be wed at sunset, I want all present unless I have given specific instruction to you. I want this news in the daily prophet tomorrow, Avery make sure it happens", Avery nodded from further down the table, "You are all dismissed", everyone stood up to leave, a blonde woman stayed behind.  
"Narcissa?"

"Milord, you requested me to prepare your fiancé", she said boldly with a bow, she was a beautiful woman, blonde with blue eyes, she looked part veela but maybe it was just a family trait.

"Ah yes, I'll call for you when you're needed, you are dismissed", she nodded and left very quickly leaving me alone with him.

"Prepare me master? I don't think so, I won't marry an evil murdering bastard!", I shouted, that got me a Crucio, my screams filled the room as I gasped at his feet.

"You will be my wife, at my feet is how I like you, you will be there more often in future now apologise", he added smugly I shook my head in disgust. "Will you say you want to marry me? Not that it matters but I want you to say it", he said with a snigger in his voice, how could I marry someone like this? Being a slave was different, I was forced to be there, marriage is like agreeing to be with him! He grabbed my hair so the upper half of my body was off the ground, "Say it!", he said through clenched teeth.

"Yes master, I want to be your bride, I want to be with you!", I choked, "Is that good enough for you?"

"It's a start", he released me hair and I crumpled to the floor.

"Why do you sometimes act like you like me and then be so hateful master?", I whispered with the energy I had left.

"The second of them is because of the first", he explained simply, he was horrible because he likes me and just doesn't want to show it.

"Why do you have to hurt me master?", I sniffed, wiping away my tears, I wanted to be strong.

"I'll have Severus heal you once you return to my chambers. I don't want to hurt you, I have something nagging inside of me telling me not to but it's in my nature", he replied and apparated with me back to the bedroom, what he said doesn't mean much to me. He left as soon as we arrived. I shivered as I looked down at myself, my dress had a tear down the middle and I was covered in blood, bruises and cuts. I lay on the floor curled up waiting for Snape, I had no energy to heal myself or do anything.

A pop told me he had arrived, I didn't look up though.  
"The dark lord tells me you need healing, what have you done now-", he stopped abruptly when he saw me, he turned me over to look into his eyes and I could see sympathy in them, I didn't want it.

"I did nothing sir, just expressed how I didn't want to marry the bastard", Snape didn't reply but muttered a few charms and I felt some heal. He uncorked a bottle and prepared to put on a few unhealed marks,

"This may sting", and it did, I clenched my muscles as I felt like it was sizzling my skin off, it worked though and soon my skin was clear-except from the blood which he removed with a simple 'Scourgify'. He gave me a potion which gave me back my energy; I muttered a thank you before getting up from the floor. It was annoying, Voldemort tortures me then a quick visit from Snape and everything's alright supposedly.  
"I've told you not to ever piss off the dark lord"

"So have many sir, it was him who was at fault and he knows it", I replied with no emotion

"You will and already have felt the mercy of the dark lord, he isn't forgiving and kills for pleasure, just remember that. When I heard that you had killed someone I was so shocked, maybe not so when I look at it now, you have something about it and I can feel it when im near you, as do others". I ignored him so he left leaving me alone yet again.

"I'm not evil, im not a murderer!" I told myself over and over again, I was just angry when I killed him? But it felt weird…I felt good, no! I can't feel that! A small cough caught my attention; I looked round to see Narcissa Malfoy standing behind me.

"Im here to get you ready for your wedding as you know, dear me what happened to your dress?", she seemed _too_ polite.

"My master. You haven't got a dark mark have you, why? I would of thought someone such as you would", I sneered.

"I am a follower not a murderer, there's a difference. Draco did what was expected of him from his father, so I do what I must do to keep myself and him alive"

"By shagging my master", I muttered she slapped me across the face

"Don't piss me off; I'm not nice when I don't want to be. I do what I must, at least im free not stuck as the whore slave of the dark lord!"

"No but your still his whore aren't you!"

"This isn't going to work. We either get on or I go back to the dark lord and get us both tortured, so what's it going to be?", she asked patiently, I didn't reply but she took it as an answer to the first option.  
"The dark lord chose your dress, it would be easier if I magically put it on you", she flicked her wand and my clothes disappeared leaving me naked, before I could even attempt to hide my body a gown 'grew' across it.

It was a deep red, more burgundy than red and was shining on its satin material, but dashes of black evened it out, giving a more gothic look to it. The top was a tight, strapless corset embedded with diamonds sprinkled across; it glistened in the light. The trail was royal train length, flowing for maybe 9 or 10 foot, only princesses and queens ever wore this sort, it was also scattered with diamonds also, gradually getting less at it neared the end, you would think it would weigh so much but it was as light as a feather. I couldn't hide my shock at the gown, where did he get this? I'd never seen one like it, even in fairytales.  
My necklace turned ruby strangely, it matched my dress and was beautiful, he must have enchanted it to change for today, It rested neatly on my now pushed up breasts.

"It does look beautiful", I said, forgetting being tortured less than an hour before.

"Yes it does, you are lucky. Yes he's a evil murdering bastard but he still cares enough for you to go to all this trouble for you", I laughed at her calling him a bastard. "So let me sort out your hair and makeup, what are girls for other than to pleasure our men?"

"That's all we seem to do", I replied and sat down, she flicked her wand and cast various spells-no muggle use of brushes, she was good at it though and took her time, when she finished she gave me a mirror.  
Wow. My hair was in curls framing my face and my eyes were deep and smoky, my red lips just added to the affect wonderfully.  
"Wow, you are good at this!"

"Thanks, what did you think I did when I was stuck at the manor alone? Just one thing to finish it off", she placed a silver, diamond studded tiara on my curls. "You are beautiful, the dark lord is lucky to have you", she smiled, admiring her work.

"My master can have whatever and whoever he wants, it isn't luck", I didn't care anymore I never ever thought I'd be a bride, especially looking like this! But to the dark lord?  
"I don't want to marry him but it doesn't make a difference, I'm bound to him anyway, it's just a publicity stunt probably", I sighed playing with my necklace. I moved around easily even with that amount of material I was pulling along, I didn't want to sit down I was so nervous.

"Everyone's going to be there, the dark lord wanted so, he even has a few scared-for-their-life daily prophet reporters coming-he wants the whole world to know"

"That's comforting"

"Yes well at least you know you're going to be married to the man who will rule the world, you will be safe from everything-"

"-But him", I said quietly, she looked at me and surprisingly gave me a hug. An actual hug. From Malfoy's mum.

"Don't worry about it; you've survived so far you _will_ get through the rest. I should leave, I know you wouldn't expect it from a Malfoy but Good luck and congratulations", she disaparated with one last smile. She isn't so bad after all, but congratulations…Is this time for celebration?

I always used to imagine my wedding day. Getting ready with my friends and family around me, then when I get to the chapel, my husband would be waiting, my love.

But no, I was alone with no one to talk to just a beautiful gown and a tiara like a princess. No not a princess. A princess has a white gown and is pure, nothing pure about me anymore, my body has been used countless times, and my soul belongs to him while my mind is slowly being taken over by the dark…a single tear drop fell but quickly brushed it off, not worth it.

I don't know what I did for the next few hours, just went over my thoughts as I usually did. I couldn't stop fidgeting, why was I so nervous? Im already bound to him! But this seems so much more personal…

I felt a burn on my thigh, knowing it was time to go I left the bedroom, if I didn't it's still going to happen and ill just be punished again. My breathing quickened as I got nearer to the grand doors of the hall, alone, my long trail being pulled along behind me with no effort. I stood staring at the doors; behind them is my future with everyone I _never_ loved to witness it.  
One last deep breath and the doors slowly opened to a new beginning. 


	24. Wedding

Hundreds of people seated in rows like a normal chapel, all turned to see me, they were all deatheaters and followers-dressed in black without the masks. A passage was cleared between them leading to a standing Voldemort in dress robes, looking away from me. Waiting.

I nervously stepped towards him, it seemed like it went on for miles and my trail took up the whole length of the aisle! I was shaking as I got nearer and nearer, screaming in my head to run away, but soon I was next to him, I turned to him as he looked down at me.

"You are beautiful"

"You picked out the dress master"

"I had it made", he smiled which I returned slightly. A nervous looking priest stood before us, he obviously didn't want to be doing this but you simply can't refuse the dark lord.

"We are gathered here to witness the marriage of this wizard and this witch…", the priest recited aloud, Voldemort held my hand as I clung on tightly to his. I wasn't listening to the priest because I was so scared, I just heard the last part.  
"Do you Tom Marvolo Riddle take Hermione Jean Granger to be your lawful wedded wife?", he asked. Voldemort showed a slight sign of disgust at his birth name being used but marriage only works when it is recited.

"I do", he smiled and took a platinum ring from the priest and put it on my ring finger.

"And do you Hermione Jean Granger take Tom Marvolo Riddle to be you lawful wedded husband?", the priest turned to me. I stuttered but once I looked into Voldemort's eyes I knew what needed to be done, deep down I felt a tinge of happiness rising inside.

"I do", I placed a matching ring on his finger as well, I smiled as I thought that I wasn't the only one marked anymore.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride", a ring of applause came from the forgotten audience. As I felt unexpected confetti fall to my hair, Voldemort took my lips into a deep kiss, I didn't return it at first but eventually gave in, we explored our tongues, my arms around his neck, his at my waist. "I am happy to introduce the Dark Lord and the Dark Lady!", even more applause as I thought about my new title. A dark lady? Is that what I am now? It didn't matter anymore; maybe it was a good thing.

"Not just my slave anymore, my wife", he whispered with a smile

"Your a bastard you know that", I also smiled when I realised, "I don't have to call you master anymore?"

"I think even though Im your master you are now my wife, things change", he replied simply holding my hand. I looked round to see that all the chairs were gone so the room was just left with everyone having fun standing, some talking-some even dancing to music which just started playing. The trail on my dress had shortened so now it wasn't in the way of everyone.  
It felt like a real celebration.  
"You make me happy", he told me randomly but even more shockingly as he and I sat on chairs-away from his throne.

"That's…unexpected",

"Maybe. But when im with you I feel better, I hate when im away from this place, when I can't see you often. Yes I guess it does sound surprising, I am the dark lord after all, but that doesn't change how I feel for you"

"You confuse me so much. I don't know if I can believe you, you despise emotions"

"I was wrong in that sense, I just despise emotions what turn a man into a weakling. You don't want to be here, I hope that changes someday"

"No. the change has already been made, maybe im wrong but deep down I wouldn't leave if I had the choice anymore", I said truthfully, he was the only person who actually cared about me. "I hate how you hurt me, I hate what you do but more than anything I hate how I feel about you", I kissed him in the cheek and smiled.

"Milord I would like to congratulate you and your new wife", a voice said before us.

"Thank you Severus, and I hope you are enjoying the celebrations?"

"Yes milord, I was just about to have a discussion about the use of blood in a certain potion",

"You should have a break while you're here, you know it's rare that I would want that so make the most of it"

"Thank you milord but I prefer my work to dances, congratulations once again", Voldemort nodded before Snape walked off, I had a smile I just couldn't wipe off.

"Can I dance with him? I know you wouldn't like it but deserves a break as you say and it will be my way of thanking him for healing and being there for me", I asked quietly, he considered me for a moment.

"Very well, I suppose he does deserve a dance with the most beautiful lady in the room, he has done well lately. I have people to talk to anyway", he replied coolly, I kissed him as I got up and walked into the crowds, faced with various 'congratulations' and smiles followed by 'milady', I would never get used to it I said in my head. I saw Snape sitting down next to what looked like a vampire in deep conversation so I began to stride towards him only to be stopped by someone tall with blonde sleek hair.

"Excuse me Malfoy", I muttered impatiently.

"I just wanted to congratulate you, I must say I was surprised but you seem happy enough"

"Thanks"

"Yeah and I'd like to tell you that you look really hot, maybe we should get together sometime again", he added with a smirk. I slapped him hard across the face knocking him back a bit, he grabbed his cheek with a wince, "Come on! I was joking, no need to get pissed! I would never touch the dark lord's wife unless I wanted to commit suicide"

"Don't worry, we won't be in the same bed together ever again! So there's no need to dwell on that!", I sneered and barged past him, no one hopefully noticed my slap because I didn't want people to see this side what started to appear in me. I didn't expect to slap him though, it just…well happened, I didn't even feel it coming, nor did I even feel it happening, weird. I carried on my way through the maze of people and finally I got to Snape who looked up as the vampire left.

"Milady", he acknowledged with a nod.

"There's no need to address me as that"

"It's out of respect, you are his wife now. What was it you wanted?"

"I wanted to ask for a dance if that's not too much trouble"

"A dance?"

"Yes, it's a thing people do to music", I laughed being sarcastic to him was funny, "Come on, just one! It's my way of thanking you for helping me out, my husband's ok with it", it was truly weird saying husband. He sat thinking about it for a few minutes but eventually took my hand, it was a slow song playing but it made it easier to talk to him as he held my body to his.

"I know I've already said it but thanks for healing me earlier"

"I was ordered to, but that's alright, I would of even if I wasn't"

"I appreciate that"

"So you got over your hate for him quickly then?"

"I can't hold a grudge in this place, it wouldn't work, were married now so maybe it's my last chance at being happy. Does that make me a bad person?", I asked timidly

"No, it doesn't", he replied as we swayed slightly to the music. Never thought id dance with a teacher, Snape in fact but then again a lot of unexpected things have happened as of lately.  
"You've had a lot to deal with. Being kidnapped, tortured, turned into a slave, been pregnant and now your married and your only 17!"

"I feel older than that, and yes I've dealt with a lot but im still here. If ,my classmates could see me now…"

"it's going to be all over the daily prophet tomorrow. Talking of classmates…I saw you slap Draco, and it looked like a hard one, what did he do now?", he asked curiously with a smirk.

"Nothing, just acting like a regular teenager, I guess I have grown up while I've been here", I sighed

"Yes you have. I'll take care of him later, he's gone a bit sexually frustrated since his time with you"

"You know about that?", I said shocked.

"Of course! I know a lot more than you could _ever_ think. Well I didn't know he was your type"

"Very funny, no he isn't. I wanted my own back on _him_ so I slept with Malfoy. I will never ever touch him again!"

"Yeah well I don't need to know what goes on in your sex life"

"Sorry, but you asked", I smiled "Hope you're enjoying yourself"

"I am", he smirked. After a bit I saw Narcissa and wanted to speak to her.

"I erm…better go back to see the dark lord, he'll be waiting for me. But before I go can you give the order a message? Tell them I am happy and that I _will_ never ever return to them!"

"Ok then, I can do that"

"Thanks again", I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and left his arms. I bumped my way through groups of deatheaters conversing; some dancing with partners-it was a happy occasion, ending to Narcissa.

"Congrats your now milady", she said brightly with a courtesy, "You seem happier than you did"

"I am strangely, I can't quite work it out", I said with a confused look on my face, "Im just as confusing as him, sometimes I hate him others I lo-like him", I murmured hastily, she looked surprised but had a grin on her face.

"You love him don't you?"

"No, erm no…I don't know, what is love really? How can I love someone who hurts me?"

"Yes but look at what he's done for you and the protection you receive. You came here as a pitiful slave, look at you now! You're the dark lord's wife! Pain can be good, it shows you your still alive, that sounds depressing but its true"

"I suppose your right in that sense, and well I've decided im not going to waste my life debating in my mind how I feel for him, all I know is that I am happy"

"Good for you and congratulations once again"

"Thanks and thanks again for being nice, you really helped me out earlier"

"Anytime"

"well I best be getting back to him then. By the way when Draco comes back to you in a strop, don't worry about it, Severus will deal with it", she looked at me confused but nodded. Im beginning to see her as a friend, even though we've only been on speaking terms for a few hours, I always thought she'd be a stuck up snob, of course it was Lucius's doing.  
I spotted Voldemort on his throne watching me so I went over.

"I was just thanking Narcissa for helping me out earlier",

"It's up to you who you speak to in here. I liked watching you dance but now _we_ shall dance" and we did for what felt like hours of bliss. He was kind once again, he held me so tight it was like he would never let go and the strange thing was…I didn't want him to. Finally the music stopped as he pulled me along in front of everyone, everyone was happy and really enjoying themselves, that sort of thing didn't happen with the order.  
"My loyal followers", he announced loudly with his arm around my waist, "I would like to thank you on behalf of myself and my new bride! Soon the world will be mine, along with my wife at my side, for now eat, drink and be merry!", he said happily which received a lot of cheers, he was rarely in such a good mood-especially in front of so many people! He then lowered his voice so only I could hear, "I've wanted to touch your body, be inside of you since I first saw you as we wedded", his voice sending me exciting shivers as I felt his breath my neck.

"Maybe we should go back to your chambers unless you want to give your followers a show", I smirked

"_Our_ chambers. Let's get out of here", he apparated us out as soon as he said it. I didn't care, I wanted him.

He undid the back of my dress the muggle way while kissing my neck and leaving light bites, romantic in its own way. Once I was free of my clothes it was my turn to tease his neck while undoing him, so slow we were but once we were naked everything seemed to speed up. Savaging each other's bodies with kisses and bites, tension building as we knocked over chairs and other things in the heat, finally we were on the bed. That was just the start of a marathon session lasting to the early hours.

"I think I love you", I whispered. He tortures and kills for pleasure but still he also brings me pleasure and happiness a lot of the time, nothing left for me but him, my master, my husband.

"I don't know as I've never felt it but now I can. I think I love you too", the first time he had said that in his life and it was to me. The most evil man in the world declaring his love for his slave.

"Why?"

"I could ask you the same thing"

"Honestly I don't know, maybe it's because you're the only one who cares about me"

"Many care about you. I've never felt this…_emotion_, never thought I would, its alien to me, like you I have no idea", I smiled and fell into a deep sleep because I was so exhausted.

*

I awoke in his arms; he was already awake reading a newspaper but put it down when he saw me.

"Morning", he said cheerfully kissing my forehead, "I can't stay long but I wanted to see you when you awoke, I have business to get to"

"Ok then that's fine with me, you have a lot to catch up on I guess mast-eurgh! I can't get out of the habit of calling you master!", he laughed

"Call me something else then"

"It feels weird calling you Voldemort, it just doesn't feel right"

"Well, maybe…I hate the name, but it may make you more comfortable as long as you only sat it when it's just the two of us, other times address me as the dark lord, call me Tom"

"Tom? I like it, but you absolutely despise it! I won't call you something you don't like"

"Don't worry about it-as long as its only when were in private"

"Very well _Tom_", I smiled and kissed his lips, "I can't believe im here you know. In your arms, married and happy, strange don't you think?"

"Not anymore. I'll see you later today, not exactly a honeymoon I can offer you but you know that already", he gave me one last kiss before disaparating.

Im not doing a bad thing am I? Im married to the darkest wizard in history and am quite happy about it, I've no one to betray seeing as Harry and Dumbledore betrayed me, hurting me. I don't agree with Voldemort's actions, I hate how he murders people and takes pleasure in it, but other than that I think I have fallen in love with him. The bastard makes me happy.

I marvelled at the ring on my finger, solid silver which wouldn't come off my finger, no matter how much I tried-I didn't want it off but just wanted to check. The tiara was still in my hair, funny how it didn't fall out after being with him in every position possible, I pulled it out slowly, enchanted by its shine and placed it on the bedside table with the newspaper Voldemort was reading earlier. I picked it up seeing as it was the first time I hadn't read the paper in months and was curious to what people were reading about today. A picture which took up half the front page was of me and Voldemort kissing after being married under a large headline.

_HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED MARRIED!_

The unbelievable reports that You-know-who has married will send shivers down many spines and shock even more today!  
The bride is none other than 17 year old ex-Gryffindor student of Hogwarts Hermione Granger-kidnapped last July by deatheaters at the ministry of magic and thought to be dead. This news brings surprise and suspicion to many that knew her, but some say it is definitely true.  
The big question now is why?  
"I've told you before she is capable of more than she's been given credit for, she was the most talented witch in Hogwarts and is now using that to help the dark lord", Draco Malfoy insisted in the early hours at Daily Prophet headquarters…

The article just went on and on about me, discussing if I was bad or was it me under Imperio-neither which are true, tears came to my eyes as I read but put it down halfway through, the article took up most of the paper. The picture was nice though, we were pretty good kissers from far away and I looked pretty; shame the whole world is going to see it as a terrible thing.

I sat and ate a big breakfast in bed which had been supplied on a tray while ignoring the paper, afterwards I settled to sleep some more because I only had a few hours before. I smiled once more before entering dream world.

*

Hundreds of miles away a dark haired buy with a lightning bolt scar screamed in shock and fury.

"She married him! I don't believe it!" he shouted, holding up the paper to a table full of wizards and witches.

"Harry im afraid it's true, she has succumbed to him, willingly and happily it seems", Dumbledore said quietly from the corner, Harry looked at him in disbelief, clearly upset.

"After what you did to her Potter no doubt she didn't care how it affected you, you betrayed her and so she saw that she wasn't betraying someone she didn't trust" , Snape said annoyed.

"You were there weren't you? Weren't you!"

"Yes and it was quite a good celebration I must say, she told me she was happy and that she will never return to the order-even if she had the choice"

"You lie"

"Why would I? Is it really that hard to believe? You nearly killed her and you succeeded in the killing of her baby!", Snape said angrily Harry looked up in shock.

"Baby?", he ask confused, Snape turned to Dumbledore even angrier than before.

"You didn't tell the boy!"

"I thought it was best", Dumbledore replied quietly, "Harry I suppose you should know then. Hermione was pregnant when you stabbed her, she lost the baby"

"No! I killed a baby, I'm so sorry I didn't mean-wait, who was the father?", he looked to Snape suspiciously.

"Who do you think, the dark lord you stupid boy!"

"She was going to have his baby? Then I take it back, it was a good thing I killed it, no good would of come from it"

"Yes Harry you're right in that sense, but she doesn't see it like that, you forget it was her baby as well and Snape had reported she was very happy about being a mum. She was devastated afterwards and vowed never to trust any of us ever again, we've lost her Harry to the darkness", Dumbledore said sadly.

Everyone sitting at the table bowed their heads out of regret and sorrow. The brilliant brains of the golden trio was now the devils wife, lost in the darkness.


	25. Broken lover

Voldemort stroked my hair whilst I read after he appeared in our chambers, "How is my beauty?".

"Good, you didn't supply me with any clothes, was you expecting me to spread my legs for you?", I raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"I prefer seeing all of you, you have nothing to hide from me", he licked his lips

"Could you at least give me something to wear while you're not here? I'd feel so exposed if one of your followers popped in", I added

"They won't but I'll get you some clothes later, is everything else fine then?"

"Yes but I just get a bit bored when you're not around, I'm not being selfish I just need something to do other than read Tom"

"I understand but there isn't much you can do, I have nothing to offer you entertainment wise when I'm not around and I can't let you leave this place-you're at a high risk of either being kidnapped or attacked!"

"Oh the irony", I smirked, "Isn't there anything I can do? I've been in this room more or less every hour of every day since I've been here, I know it's your decision but im just requesting"

"I suppose I could grant you freedom as long as you don't leave the grounds, I have a few rooms you may find interesting and entertaining in their own way"

"Oh that would be brilliant!", I gasped and hugged him, the first hug I've ever given him, maybe the first he's ever received, "Thank you, you have been good to me. Is there a reason if I may ask?"

"Nothing in particular, I just prefer to see you happy than sobbing in a corner like a pathetic slave"

"I am still a slave though", I said simply, he looked at me a bit annoyed

"Yes you are. And that's not _ever_ going to change, you may be my wife but you live to serve me", I looked away from him and sat down on the armchair by the fire.

"I know", I replied simply, I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"I prefer you happy but don't expect me to allow you to be disrespectful in anyway, in future I will Crucio you and much worse".

"I'm sorry, it's just hard. I'm the slave of the dark lord and now his wife and im mostly happy about it, that's not right is it? I'm so confused, I'm supposed to be so sad and angry-well most would expect that, but I'm not. I love being here now, I think it's because I'm your wife, not just a slave", he clutched both of my shoulders and sucked lightly on my neck

"I had hoped you would be less likely to long for freedom whilst married… I just came in to tell you I will be gone for a few days, I'm going abroad to personally extract information and dispose of a ministry employee who could be useful"

"A few days? I can't exactly object but I'm going to be lonely", I moaned in pleasure as he left a love bite on my neck.

"You'll have access to the whole house and many of my followers will be about so you won't be alone, you will be in no danger but if in the very unlikely time you feel unsafe just come here, no one can enter apart from those who have been given personal permission. Is that good enough for you?"

"Yes", I smiled circling the mark on my neck, "Something to remind me of you?"

"I don't think you need it, but bruises on your perfect skin is a sign of ownership"

"Or a sign of abuse", I joked but as I felt his hands tighten I quickly added, "I'm kidding, I'm used to it and now like being owned by the most powerful man in the world", he loosened his grip but I knew he left finger marks.

"Just remember who you belong to, you're mine", he said sternly, I nodded.

"Maybe I can get to know your followers a bit better whilst you're away"

"They are not allowed to touch you, so you will be deeply punished if you go around trying to seduce them!"

"That's not what I had in mind, I'm allowed to talk to them aren't I?", he hardly nodded, "I don't like your followers anyway they hate me seeing as im muggleborn and I can just tell being alone with them will give them ideas-regardless if they can or can't"

"You are the safest you could possibly be!"

"If you say so, can I leave when you go?"

"Yes but first Severus will come up to see you; you need a fertility potion as you haven't had one since the last time"

"Couldn't I already be pregnant?"

"No, I cast temporary spells on you but they don't last longer than a night. It's just because I don't want any offspring in the way at the moment"

"Very well Tom, I'll see you when you've finished murdering whoever you've gone to kill", I said in a bored tone.

"Don't worry you'll get to kill more people in the future"

"What! I don't want to kill people and what do you mean by that?"

"You are a natural born killer, you'll be useful in a duel", he said seductively then gave me a red dress he made appear, "I'll be back in a few days", he added finally and kissed my lips. Then he was gone.  
'Natural born killer', he makes me sound like something on a nature programme.  
Seems strange yesterday I was married to him, I had shared passion and 'love' with him…is it love I feel for him? He was wrong about himself feeling it, he never would be able to could he? I wondered on that thought for a few moments as I pulled on the dress when I heard a swish of a cloak.

"Good day Severus?"

"You could say so milady", he replied curtly, I turned to see him sitting on the sofa by the fire while gazing at me. I nodded and sat opposite him where he gave me a potion which I quickly drank, no longer able to have a baby, it was for the best.

"I told you not to call me that"

"And I told you that it wanted to. So not as happy as last night it seems?"

"It's not that, I don't really know…well it doesn't really matter.

"I see you've already had some action today", he smirked looking at my neck.

"I thought you weren't interested, just something to remember him by-but it's not exactly like I'm going to forget. Well things could be worse, at least I'm not imprisoned in this room anymore", I smiled

"Still imprisoned though aren't you"

"Rub it in why don't you? You get to leave whenever you like, you can see Hogwarts"

"In about a fortnight I won't", he said bitterly

"What do you mean?", I raised an eyebrow

"I think I shouldn't be telling you the dark lords plans, by the way Rodulphus is on the prowl for you-it seems the dark lords given him permission to duel you if the opportunity rises, I'm the only one who can enter in here though. Good day milady", he disaparated before I could say another word.

Duel with me? He wouldn't allow that whilst he's away would he? What am is saying! Voldemort could if he wanted to…maybe he thinks he's being too soft, I mean he has been unusually nice lately.

He can't come in here but I'm not being imprisoned like I had been for the last few months, I decided to adventure out of the room.  
"Nice try", I said aloud before walking out of the room, my dress swaying with each step I took, I had no underwear but that was Voldemort's style.

I wondered along the hallways, passing a few doors when I decided to just take a peak in one. I turned the handle of the door by the stairs, wondering what it could hold. A large room full of tables and shelves. It felt really creepy as I went along them seeing them crammed with dark items, including a few things I had seen in Borgin and burkes like the broken cabinet which seemed to be fixed, some nasty looking torture instruments and some old body parts by the looks of it-complete with spatters of blood. I left nearly as quickly as I came.

Noticing a tiny stone stairway leading upwards I decided to follow that seeing as I've never been up before. It got colder and breezier, I thought I knew where I was and I was right, a small owlery, and maybe a dozen owls of all sizes perched up. Who knew one person needed so many? I held out my arm to a eagle owl which it quickly sat on, I stroked its feathers kindly as it hooted happily.

"Such a beautiful bird, I almost forgot your kind existed", I told it even though I knew it couldn't understand, when I noticed it had a note attached to its leg, curiously I untied it just before it flew out of the window out of sight.

_Milord, I give good news that the task is completed and ready to be used at your wish, DM_

What was Draco up to, could it be connected to what Snape was going on about? I wanted to stay a bit longer but the cold air was too much for my body only covered by such a thin dress. I wanted to adventure some more but when I got to the bottom of the stairs I felt a big pair of hands catch my shoulders and cover my mouth.

"So you went and killed my brother did you? You may have the dark lords blessing but I deserve any revenge I wish to take _milady_", I felt Rodulphus hard breath against my neck, "No point screaming because no one's coming", he loosened his grip from my mouth as he dragged me along the hall.

"Get off of me! What do you want!", I said through gritted teeth

"I want to hear you scream and you will", he promised pushing me into a small room with only a table and double bed, I struggled to get out but it was useless and he was right, no one was coming.  
"Crucio!", I screamed and cried-but stopped myself after a few minutes, he halted where I found myself on the bed.

"Stay away from me!", I screamed, I felt anger boiling inside of me, not fear.

"I don't think so", he smirked and climbed on top of me, he pulled up my dress, "Ready for me are you?", with that I spat in his face, pathetic maybe but. He whack me hard in the face which I knew caused some damage, I felt the blood trickle down my cheek. He pinned me down and tried to enter me but I wouldn't allow it.

"Get off of me!", I said not giving him the satisfaction of my screams but he also wouldn't give in trying to, he hit me all over, scratched, bit and pinched my skin. I only let out a few painful murmurs but no I wouldn't give in. "I will duel you, it's what were supposed to do!", I growled but he ignored me which angered me more.

Then I felt it, my anger was rising past anything I've ever felt, my body wasn't _his_, it was Voldemort's and I wasn't going to have him inside of me! I closed my eyes when I felt it even more; something inside of me boiling as I opened them again I felt power rush through and out of me. Rodulphus was thrown back where he hit the wall.

"What the? What did you do you little slut!", he shouted furiously getting up,

"I. Am. Not. A. Slut!", I screamed and a bolt of green light hit him. His crumpled body fell to the floor. He was gone. Dead. Yet another Lestrange had left the world because of me.  
I stood up weakly staring at his corpse, how did I do that? How am i capable of murder when I don't want to be!  
I needed someone, Snape, he would still be about but where?

"Severus Snape!", I called aloud but obviously nothing happened. I had to find him; he would have a potions room somewhere because he was always nearby. I dashed out with a slight limp, opening every door I passed, I saw some horrible and unusual things but I had no time to look around. I kept shouting 'Snape!' as loud as I could as I looked around but everywhere was deserted. On my way down the stairs I heard a small pop.

"What are you doing shouting my name about like that!", he asked very annoyed, I turned round, "What happened to you?"

"Rodulphus-", I began but he cut in

"I don't care if he hurt you, I would heal you later but don't go round shouting about-"

"I killed him!", I exclaimed over his words, he stopped talking abruptly and looked at me weirdly.

"What?"

"I don't know! He was in the middle of trying to hurt me and doing whatever to me when I felt something inside of me, the next thing I know he's across the room on the floor…and that's when I killed him, Avada Kedavra without the words out loud", I said quickly, "Please, I didn't know what to do"

"Where is he?", he said quietly, I didn't answer but led the way quickly, he was where I left him.  
"You did this?", he asked shocked

"Yes"

"I'll inform the dark lord, the body must be left until then. Come", he said in one still tone. We arrived back in the chambers where I fell to the floor and pulled my knees to my chest.

"What have I done? I don't know what happened I was just so…angry! I didn't want my body used like it was his, I belong to the dark lord no one else. What's happening to me? The dark lord even placed barriers on my magic so I shouldn't have been capable of murder!"

"It seems you are most powerful when you are angry, so powerful that you can break the dark lords barriers on you…", he replied after some thought, "Let me heal you, he did some damage to you", I didn't reply but winced as I felt my body heal.

"You think I am evil", I muttered as I watched him.

"No I don't. I knew, well everyone knows you have a darkness in you, maybe it's for the best that your coming to terms with it"

"Whatever…it's just the horcrux giving a vibe or something"

"No its in you already, you have Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin magic in you. Brave, loyal, clever and cunning. The dark lord just pulled your dark interior out more; he didn't give it to you. You've had this conversation so many times before and yet you still pretend you don't have it"

"No I won't, not anymore. I don't want it but I know it's true. I like being in the dark lords presence he makes me feel…full? Like the thing missing from me is put back", I said as I realised what I was saying was true.

"Understandable"

"Why would you say that?"

"You like him more than you think, at your wedding you had love in your eyes"

"I know"

"You know?", he raised his eyebrows

"Yes. Hard to believe isn't it? I've fallen for the fucking dark lord"

"Well, that's surprising. I knew you liked him more than you let on but…well…anyway change subject, what have you done today?"

"Well apart from murdering another evil git I've done nothing today and probably won't for the next few days of my life, can you suggest something? I'd rather not dwell on the fact I have killed for the second time in two days", I said in a bored tone, after being healed it didn't feel like such a big deal committing such a crime, I am so wrong.

Sick. Wrong. Pathetic. That's what could be said about me.  
I didn't mean it though, he was attacking _me_!

"Maybe I could tutor you? Teach you some stuff you would of done a Hogwarts", he suggested, I instantly brightened up.

"Really!…but why?", I added suspiciously.

"Sympathy maybe? Im joking, I have taken a liking to you since you've been here, I despised you as my student but you are different here, you deserve it"

"Oh right, well thank you", I smiled and walked through to the library with him behind,

"Your welcome milady", I sat down on one of the sofas while he sat opposite me.

The beginning of my first lesson led to one nearly every day for the next few days.

That was until the end of the week.

I was lounging on a sofa in the Library when I hear a massive bang behind me. I spun my head round and felt my heart nearly break out of its cage. Voldemort was weakly leaning against the wall drenched in blood.

"What happened!", I shrieked jumping up to him

"Get Severus…", he croaked before falling to the floor.

The dark lord was at my feet, moments from death-if he could. I could easily leave, run away but I didn't.

After a few seconds looking on in shock I fell to my knees and clutched his body, not wanting to leave him.

"SEVERUS! PLEASE COME I NEED YOU!", I shouted at the top of my lungs, "Please…"  
I grasped the necklace around my neck and pressed it against a few slashes across him chest, they instantly healed so I treated as many as I could. A pop was heard.

"What is it now-", Snape cut off when he looked down, "Move away Hermione", I instantly did as he made various potions appear and poured them down Voldemort's throat.  
A few minutes later, the colour had come back to Voldemort's cheeks but he was still unconscious, Snape levitated him to the bedroom and laid him down.  
"He is fine now but just needs the rest, whatever happened it must have been bad. I've never seen the dark lord so injured"

"How could it have happened?"

"I have no idea. He was away as you know and due to come back later today, he had no one with him", he replied cleaning away the blood staining his clothes, "You should leave him, it won't help"

"No, im staying", I whispered, laying on the bed facing him.

I had an opportunity to run, hide-anything. But I didn't take it; instead I helped the man who destroyed my life. 


	26. The end of part 1

I watched him for hours, I knew it didn't help but I just wanted to be there. When Snape left I realised I had Voldemort's blood all over me, I didn't get up to clean it, just watched him peacefully. I had dried tears on cheeks, I didn't even realise I had cried. Stupid.  
I noticed him stirring so I sat up over him; his eyes opened slowly and looked up to me.

"Hermione?", he breathed

"Yes I'm here Tom", I assured him

"I felt you healing me before I went out of it, for that I thank you", he groaned pulling himself up

"I wasn't exactly going to leave bleeding without doing anything was I!"

"You could of, you could have used it to your advantage when you knew I was weak. My question is why"

"Honestly? I don't know. I didn't want to leave you like that, I wanted to help you, I didn't want you hurt. For a moment I thought you were going to die, stupid I know", I shrugged, stroking his face.

"A bit but I appreciate it; if you didn't help me I would probably still be unconscious for a few more days. You've shown your loyalty to me, you don't realise how that makes me feel"

"I'm glad. But how did this happen to you? You were badly hurt! I've never seen you even slightly injured before!"

"Cepheus Perseus. He was unhappy with working for me, he wanted more power you could say, well he cursed me with an ancient artefact unexpectedly. Such a waste of such good skills, I killed him before returning here, it confirms the fact that you must trust no one"

"Him? Yeah well I always had a weird feeling about him, I'm sorry"

"I don't want pity, I'm well again and you're here with me, that's all that matters"

"Thank you", I smiled as he got himself up and stood up slowly, after stretching a bit he looked back down at me.

"You're covered in blood! My blood,. You still haven't washed it off", he flicked his wand and it was all gone,

"I didn't want to leave your side"

"You really care for me don't you?"

"Yes"

"You're the only person who ever truly has. I care for you also, more than you can imagine"

"Thank you, wow emotions moment", I laughed, I even saw a glimmer of a smile in his face

"Unusual, but neither of us are exactly usual are we"

"You could say that", I smirked

"Severus sent me a message about what you did to Rodulphus"

"I-I didn't even know how I did it, I am so sorry for doing it I just don't get what happen-"

"I'm proud of you", I stopped suddenly and looked puzzled, "You power extends so far that you've overcome _my_ magic! Sacrifices must be made, he died for a good cause, it's obvious I don't need to put a boundary on your magic as you can still use it. From now on your magic is yours…until further notice",

"thank you! I am so happy! Well Severus has been tutoring me while you were away, just spells and potion work-the usual school stuff I would have been doing if I was at Hogwarts"

"I know, I know school meant alot to you like it did to me", he said quietly after a moment.

"Funny how it was me helping you this time, I never thought that would happen", I laughed

"Yeah well it's not going to happen again, you're the only one who will need saving-and that's not going to likely happen"

"I know. I accept I'm a prisoner but I've also accepted im your wife and I love that", I kissed him. "When I think about it, I wouldn't be here if I wasn't helping trying to defeat you last year, fate it seems. I hated you remember? I couldn't stand your touch, being here, imprisoned here. But then for some reason inside of me I saw you in a different light, the same dark lord but different"

"I hated you as well. I didn't want you here, I thought I-the dark lord was being forced to look after a school child until she was powerful enough. Don't get me wrong, I lusted for your body and magic but nothing more"

"What changed?"

"You could say I saw _you_ in a different light"

"I haven't changed, though I have realised where my loyalties lie. I-I love you"

"Strong words what I've been against for many years now, yet I feel it for you, only you"

"Thank you but I don't agree with what you do, you know that but you want me to them things. I don't want to, please don't make me kill again"

"You chose to kill the last two people, I didn't force you at all, I didn't even ask you. You are a natural born killer, I of course will use that in the future"

"I don't want to"

"what?"

"I don't want to take anymore lives"

"too bad then because it's going to happen. Did you think you would just live here forever and do nothing? That reminds me of what's happening later today-I thank you again because if you hadn't of healed me the events would of been postponed. Draco has found a way to get my followers into Hogwarts, Dumbledore will be killed by his hand by the end of the night", he smirked at my plain reaction. Dumbledore dead? That would mean Voldemort will win the war within the fortnight, but I wanted him dead. By Draco's hand? No. he needed to die by the hand of someone who had personal reason to kill him…"Problem with that?"

"Of course not, can I Er can I come along?", I asked, Voldemort looked a bit surprised.

"Come along? This isn't a school trip; it's real life, its serious stuff and will get nasty. You come along and I am risking losing you or having you badly injured. Why do you want to come?"

"Just forget it, doesn't matter. You still treat me like a little kid when I've been through more than most adults! You're so worried that I'm going to run off and try to escape, don't you think after all this time I've accepted my fucking fate!"

"Don't argue with me, you will regret it", he said sternly, I walked off out of the room in a huff-through the bedroom door not the bathroom one. I didn't know where to go so I just wondered around, lost in my thoughts.

"Granger?", said a sleek voice behind me

"Malfoy. What do you want?", I asked annoyed by his presence

"Nothing, I was gonna ask you the same thing, you don't usually wonder around here"

"Where is here?", I looked around not even realising where I was walking, I was in the room with the dark objects in, "No matter, what you up to?"

"Just double checking some stuff", he said nervously, that's when I noticed he looked a bit paler than usual.

"What's wrong? Come on tell me, Im not exactly going to run off telling people am I?", I told him seriously.

"Alright then. Well I'm sneaking the deatheaters into Hogwarts tonight through the broken cabinet…", he went on and explained everything for several minutes, he concluded with, "…So im just worried about killing him, I don't know if I could do it", he was seated with his head in his hands, I sort of patted him on the back.

"Im sorry i can't help, but good luck", he nodded. I had an idea.

A few hours later I was back in the room alone, knowing full well that maybe a dozen deatheaters had just passed through the cabinet including Draco. Voldemort was nowhere to be seen but I knew he wouldn't go to the school, he didn't need to.  
I realised by my own choice that if I pass through I wouldn't be able to come back, it would be too dangerous for myself. One the light will be after me and they would all think I'm Voldemort's 'right-hand man'-something I didn't want thought of me, and two, I don't want to do what im about to do anymore, but if I return it will be something I will be forced to do all the time because apparently I'm good at it. I just know it.

I made a portkey from a book in the library, I knew the charm and it wasn't as complicated as I thought it would be. It would take me to a random destination as I had no idea where I wanted to go, luck just might be with me at the time.

One last look and I entered the cabinet, it was like disaparating but under influence of alcohol or something, finally it stopped and I stumbled onto a cold floor. It took a few minutes to adjust but I soon stopped feeling so dizzy, I stood up in a room the size of a cathedral full to brim with lots of clutter and random junk, there was no time to look around so I went through a small door in a dark corner.  
The seventh floor, it must be the room of requirement, of course it was! It would be the best place for Draco to hide the cabinet. The hall was deserted, even though it must of been after dark I knew that wasn't the reason, I could hear loud noises from downstairs muffled by all the walls and floors of the castle. It was so strange being in the castle once again but it wasn't for a happy reason for the first time in my life.

I ventured down the moving stairs and across many hallways-not meeting anyone until a small 1st or 2nd year ran towards me in only his pyjamas, I stopped him quickly to find out what's going on.  
"Hey! Can you tell me what' happening downstairs?", I asked kindly but he looked terrified.

"You're you-know-who's wife! I saw you in the newspaper, P-please don't hurt me!"

"Look im not going to hurt you, I'm not like that. I have something I need to do and I promise you it will not harm any student in this school!", I firmly told him, he seemed to believe me because he relaxed a bit.

"Ok…well Er lots of p-people in black masks and c-cloaks came in, started fighting some other people and the teachers! Please that's all I know, I was told to go back to my common room and tell everyone to stay there", I nodded and let him pass. This all had to end.

I was near, I heard loud bangs and screams on the floor below but that's not where I needed to be. Dumbledore wouldn't be killed in the middle of a fight, that's not now it was going to happen or it was obvious Draco would fail. No he would be in a more open space on his own. I took a turn to go outside instead of towards all the noise, it was chilly outside and dark, but an eerie glow coming from a dark mark hovering over the castle illuminated the bottom of a tower. My heart nearly leapt out its chest as I saw them.

Dumbledore floating on a broomstick without a wand in sight, Draco below pointing his own at him and a small gathering of other deatheaters jeering and leering him on. I hate deatheaters.

I didn't bother hiding myself from view; I marched straight towards them all not taking my eyes off of Dumbledore. Whatever they were talking or arguing about stopped abruptly as soon as they saw me.

"Granger?", Draco said confused, he looked round to the others who looked as startled as he did, Dumbledore showed no emotion.

"You've finally escaped Miss Granger when they were distracted, a clever move if I must say-", Dumbledore smiled.

"Your right, I have escaped, escaped from the cover you were trying to pull over my eyes. You tried to kill me! Instead my baby had to suffer for your so called greatness. No one knew I was coming here, I wasn't allowed but I still came"

"And why may that be Miss Granger?"

"To see the look in your eyes as you die. My life was destroyed when I was taken and no one came to rescue me, I was left to defend myself alone, but then I realised, no matter how evil and wrong the dark lord is...he never lied to me"

"I see"

"Granger what the fuck are you doing here! He is going to kill you when you go back", Draco shouted at me

"it's a good thing im not going back then", I looked away and up to Dumbledore who was still smiling, "I don't see what you're so happy about. I'm doing this not for the dark lord but for myself, AVADA KEDAVARA!", I screamed as a bolt of green hit him squarely in the chest, his eyes were lifeless and his body fell, that was the end of Albus Dumbledore. A tear fell down my cheek and I turned away.

"Grang-Hermione, you-you killed him", Draco stuttered

"He was a great wizard, he deserved to be killed for a more personal reason than just orders", I said simply, I heard footsteps and looked up to see who it was,

"Hermione? What are you doing here! You're not supposed to be-", Snape said angrily

"Snape! She killed him, she just turned up and killed him!", a small deatheater cried

"Is this true?", he said looking down at the heap which was Dumbledore

"They aren't likely to lie are they? But if you need confirmation then yes I did and there's the body. Give the dark lord a message from me, tell him I can't be a part of it anymore, my heart tells me to go back to him but my head tells me I can't cause anymore pain or death, but most of all tell him what I said earlier was true", I finished and touched the portkey as it glowed.  
I was whisked away with the last thing I saw at Hogwarts was Draco's confused, Snape's half sympathetic and a just appeared Harry's angry eyes.

I landed on soft grass; it was dark but so much warmer than at Hogwarts. The crashing of waves told me I was by the sea so I looked at my surroundings. I was in a park a few yards from the beach, a quiet road of villas nearby and a peaceful feeling made me smile.  
A small path sign told me I was in muggle France. I was safe for now.

*

One month mater Voldemort took over the ministry and then the world, which was when everything stopped. Only those who rebelled died, he didn't want a massacre, he wanted order under his power.

Everyone who couldn't afford to live in Voldemort's new world became a 'servant', everyone who went against him was tortured and killed, and everyone who didn't obey his laws was thrown into Azkaban.  
The world became a darker place but there was some light in his works. He wasn't as cold-blooded as he originally was, he didn't kill out of pleasure but for reason, he gave 'fair' trials and wasn't as evil as he could be-well he was too evil for comfort anyway but I knew he was capable of being so much worse.

I stayed hidden in the south of France, occasionally travelling through other places but I always returned, it was where I felt safest. I knew Voldemort was looking for me, I could feel the crackling on my thigh and a slight pull inside like someone as trying to take me away every now and again.

All I knew was at least I had one more day of freedom.  
I still loved him but I just didn't want to be a murderer. I wanted freedom and peace.  
Even though I had marks and a ring to say so, I was no longer his.

The end?

_

This is the end of Part one of the story, so don't worry this isn't the end! I felt the story I want to tell is too long to be in one long story, so I decided to create two parts.

The sequel has already been written, and posted online a few years ago...i will start posting on here soon when ive edited it!

Hopefully you have enjoyed 'His' and will continue to read the sequel 'Mine' when I publish it on here!


End file.
